Naruto Arashi
by Mikochi Uchiha
Summary: This is the continuation of Naruto Shippuden, 13 years after the 4th Great Ninja War. Naruto has become the Hokage, and he has brought Sasuke back, and they are married with two kids: Uchiha Mikochi and Uchiha Minago. Lets see what challenges they face in the story Naruto Arashi! Warnings: SasuNaru, Yaoi & Mpreg. Rated: T
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto!

I am also posting pictures of the characters, link is on my profile!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg!

**THE STORY BEGINS! (ok not the real story, just explaining the characters, and whats been going on!)**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Prologue:

The 4th Great Ninja war has ended Uzumaki Naruto is the 7th Hokage. He now understands why Tsunade was so cranky, with all the paperwork he had to do. After the 4th Great Ninja War, she happily resigned her position of Hokage, recommending Naruto, who GLADLY accepted the job.

He also kept his second promise of bringing Sasuke back, and they are now happily married with two kids that are fraternal twins, a girl and a boy, named Uchiha Mikochi and Uchiha Minago, with Naruto as their "mother" and Sasuke the father.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Uchiha Minago was the boy, he was named after Naruto's father, Minato, because they looked almost EXACTLY alike. He had spiky, blond hair like Naruto, but his hair was longer, and he had two neck-length bangs that framed each side of his face, like Minato, but he had a red streak on his right bang. He also had the tan skin of Naruto, but he got his onyx eyes from Sasuke, along with his aloof personality. He was also very protective of the ones he loved, especially his younger sister, Mikochi. His outfit varies throughout the story but he always wears the Uchiha-Uzumaki Symbol.

Uchiha Mikochi was named after Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, because of the her sweet nature, and how she loved animals.(2) She looked like Sasuke if he had a Sexy no Justu. She had long, black, spiky, waist-length hair that had white tips, that she usually wore in two ponytails, and she had chin-length bangs, and some bangs that hang above her eyes. She had pale skin, and got Naruto's trait of "whiskers" on her cheeks. She had also gotten Naruto's azure eyes, and his personality, but unlike Naruto, she was never had trouble with the Academy, she was always at the top of her class, with her only rival her brother. His outfit varies throughout the story but he always wears the Uchiha-Uzumaki Symbol(1).

They were both prodigies, and they were known as the "Shindo(4)" Twins. And they each had their own HUGE fan club.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They also had pets. They had a black cat with red eyes, he has a small band around his wrist, that has the Leaf Village symbol on it, his name is Nekomata. Also a longhaired chihuahua who looked a lot like a fox, he had a reddish-orange coat, a white mouth area and chest, and black paws and tail tip, he had a blue Leaf Village collar, his name is Inubi(5). They are very good friends(6), even though Inubi is very loud and annoying(7), and Nekomata is calm and independent(8). They are ninja animals, that are used in some of the missions that team 5 go on, trained by the Shindo Twins themselves.(9)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

There are a few new characters along with many old ones. See what funny, sad, actiony things lay ahead.. in the story **Naruto Arashi**!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(1) In this story, I mixed the Uchiha and the Uzumaki symbol. The link to it is on my profile

(2) I am not sure if Mikoto likes animals in the anime, but she does in this fic...

(3) The link to Mikochi is on my profile.

(4) According to Google Translate, Shindo is prodigy in Japanese.

(5) The name Nekomata comes from the Naruto Shippuden episode #189, Sasuke's Paw Encyclopedia. Inu means dog in japanese, bi means tails or tailed beasts i think; Ex: Kyuu**bi,** Hachi**bi, **so i named him **Inubi**. So Dog Tails, Or dog tail beast...

(6) NOT IN A YAOI WAY IN A REGULAR GOOD FRIEND TYPE OF WAY!

(7) NO OFFENSE TO CHIHUAHUAS! I HAVE TWO AND I KNOW FROM EXPERIENCE HOW LOUD THEY CAN BE! I thought a chihuahua would be perfect to duplicate Naruto's personality!

(8) Nekomata will be calm and independent like a lot of cats. This mirrors Sasuke's personality!

(9) I think i might write a small story about them, so look out for it!

Authors Note(s):

~The mysterious "hair" markings that the twins share will be explained, but for now, I will tell you that they are from the Kyuubi.

~The reason Naruto can even get pregnant will be explained! But for now, I will tell you it has to do with Orochimaru and the Kyuubi!

~Mikochi and Minago are very close, so they don't really care about having friends, and they think they only need each other, but they accept a few people..

~Thank You so Much for reading! Please comment! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Retrieving the Uchiha

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Link is on my profile!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg!

_C.1: Retrieving the Uchiha _**  
**

**THE STORY BEGINS! **

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_4th Great Ninja War has ended, the Allied Shinobi Force is victorious! Everyone returned to their villages. Once the Konoha Ninja Return, Tsunade has some exciting news, she had given up her position as Hokage, and given it to the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, yes, Uzumaki Naruto was the new Hokage! Everyone acknowledged him, thinking he was the perfect choice for the Hokage. Naruto was overwhelmed with happiness, but he soon remembered his second goal, after signing a few papers, and having his face put on the Hokage Monument (which, surprisingly, didn't take much time) he set of for a solo mission, appointing Kakashi as a temporary replacement, the mission was... the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke._

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_Come on... Almost there!_ Naruto thought leaping through the annoying trees. He was getting closer and closer to that familiar chakra. The chakra that always comforted him, even though it was cold, was all around him, its source was very close. But the chakra was slightly different, it was scary and dark, evil. But even with now, that chakra comforted him. That chakra belonged to... that boy, his rival, his best friend, his _first_ friend, the _first_ to ever acknowledge him, his love (though he never admitted his feelings), _his_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto arrived.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, trying his hardest to make his voice sound stable.

"What do you want?" Sasuke replied, a bit of bitterness in his voice.

The tension was so thick you could cut it.

Naruto was truly hurt. Why couldn't he just come back?!

"Dont ignore me." Sasuke said again, coldly, then he crossed his arms, an obvious way to show his boredom.

"Come back to Konoha(1)." Naruto asked, pleading, tired of hiding his emotions.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand, dobe(2)." Sasuke said rolling his eyes, tired of this little "chase".

"AND WHAT PART OF "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP" DONT YOU UNDERSTAND, TEME(3)!" Naruto yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Stubborn baka(4). Give up on me, and live your life, a good one. Didn't you want to be Hokage?" Sasuke stated.

Naruto looked up, surprised. _Since when does he care how_ I_ live, and what I do?_

"Well, it seems like you haven't been keeping up on the gossip. You're looking at Konaha's newest Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed, not hiding the pride in his voice.

"Thats great." Sasuke said, Naruto couldn't sense any sarcasm in his voice. Naruto shook is head, Sasuke couldn't truly care, right?

"It doesn't matter now, Sasuke. You are coming back to Konoha with me!" Naruto yelled.

"Did you hear me dobe? Give up on me. Don't stress about me. Its a waste of time. Live happily. Get a wife and have kids." Sasuke almost spat the last sentence, but Naruto didn't notice.

"Well, Ive made up my mind Sasuke, and its not changing. You know that thats my personality! You WILL come back to Konoha."

"I didn't want it to come to this, but you left me no choice. Dobe." Sasuke said activating his EMS(5). "Stay safe, Naruto, I love you." Sasuke whispered too low for Naruto to hear... or so he thought.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's MS, then he realized it was a mistake he wouldn't forget soon. He drifted into an unavoidable sleep

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Naruto fell on the ground.

_Thank goodness that new Genjutsu technique worked. _Sasuke thought, continuing his walk to one of the many Sound bases, where he was to rendezvous with Orochimaru(6). _I dont want to leave him here all alone and weak... but what else can I do?! Hopefully no one is around._ He checked, no Chakra, except his and Naruto's anywhere.

But what Sasuke didnt know was that Orochimaru had been watching the entire encounter, masking his chakra, and he waited until Sasuke left, so he could claim his prize.

_What luck!_ Thought the snake-like man as he stalked torwards the "sleeping" Naruto. _I now have an adorable little fox. What should I test on you? Oh! I know the perfect thing!_ Orochimaru thought, laughing, then he picked up Naruto. _Oh, yes, this boy will be loads of fun!_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(1) Konoha: Leaf Village, short for Konohagakure.

(2) Dobe: Means "idiot", a common term that Sasuke uses for Naruto.

(3) Teme: A rude way of saying 'You' Commonly used by Naruto for Sasuke

(4) Baka: Means "idiot"

(5) EMS:Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan; Explained in episode 140 of Shippuden.

(6) In the manga, Sasuke brings Orochimaru back.

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was so short! I promise the next one will be longer! Thank you so much for reading, please comment & rate! Look out for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Escaping the Snake's Den

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Link is on my profile!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg!

_C.2: Escaping the Snake's Den _

**THE STORY BEGINS! **

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_Where the hell am I? _Naruto thought, expecting to wake up in his bed, or at the Konoha Hospital. But no, he was in a very creepy place. He could tell he was underground, and the gloomy candles didnt help his fear. He looked around, then realized he was in some sort of medical facility. There were scalpels, needles, etc. He was very creeped out. He tried to get up, and he held back a scream as a heart-stopping pain came to his stomach. He pulled back a thin cover, and revealed a huge cut across his stomach, that had been stapled. He tried to think back to the fight to remember if Sasuke sliced him, but he couldn't, he couldnt remember _anything._ He was about to fight Sasuke, then everything went black.. right after he looked into those scarlet eyes. Wait! He was put in a Genjutsu by the dobe. Why would he do that? Was he really _that_ impatient, to where he just _had _to put him to sleep. Naruto's face turned red, _Maybe he... _but then he denied his thought. His ass wasnt in any pain or anything. _Damn you Jiraiya!_ _Turning me into some type of pervert!_ he thought.

"So.. you're awake?"

Naruto froze, and slowly turned around.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto said, shakily. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Oh, so Sasuke-kun didn't tell you? He brought me back." he said with a small smile.

"Why would he do that!? Let me talk to him, where is the teme!"

"You see, Naruto-kun..." Orochimaru said, making it obvious that he liked the way Naruto's name rolled off his tongue."He doesn't know that you are here." Then he brought his voice down to a whisper, "Nor does he care, but I definitely do. You are going to be a very important piece for me." Then he brought his eyes down to Naruto's stomach, then to his back to his face. Then he licked his lips, and was about to leave.

"Wait! What did you do to me!?" Naruto asked, pointing at his exposed stomach.

"You're not as manly as you think, Naruto-kun." He said simply, then walked out of the room.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he mumbled, laying down on the suprisingly soft bed. Even during this stressful situation, Naruto, suprisingly, was really tired, and went to sleep almost immediately, he thought to himslf first. _I feel so tired. Whats wrong with me? I should be kicking and screaming trying to get out of this hell-hole! Ill worry about it later, the reason cant be that bad... right?_ he thought, drifting into a deep sleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Train me." Sasuke demanded, his EMS blazing. Orochimaru let out a small smirk.

_So this one is capable of using the Mangekyou Sharingan, just like Itachi! This is absolutely perfect! His offspring should have access to the same abilities. _Orochimaru thought.

"What's in it for me?" Orochimaru stated. He was already getting ALL that he wanted, but he didn't want to sound suspicious.

"How about my body(1)?" Sasuke asked simply.

"Yeah right, so you can absorb me again?"

"What if I help you attack Konoha?"

"Hmm, fine. Its always good to have an extra pawn at my disposal."

Sasuke kept his face blank and emotionless.

"We start tommorow." Sasuke stated, then he left.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke layed down in his bed. _I wonder where Naruto is. Hopefully he is ok._ Sasuke sighed. _Well he is Hokage now. But what about my revenge! Well, I only need to kill the elders. Everyone else had nothing to do with it. _He threw his pillow against the wall. _Only Naruto would make me forget about how i was supposed to murder the entire village. But who could ignore the dobe's requests? He has that sun-kissed blond hair, beautiful azure eyes, tan skin, and an uke-like attitude!_ Sasuke closed his eyes. _For some reason, the dobe seems close... No... thats not possible. Im probably just going crazy or something._

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

"Hey, Kyuubi! Whats wrong with me? I feel so tired and sleepy, and really hungry, and my feet hurt.. and alot of stuff. " Naruto asked in front of his monster.(2)

"Well, you have been drugged a little." Kyuubi said simply in his masculine voice. But you could tell Kyuubi was not telling everything.

"What are you hiding?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Nothing, you little brat!" Kyuubi snapped.

_Well, someone's bieng a bitch today,_ Naruto thought.

"Baka, i'm in your mind. I can read your thoughts," Kyuubi laughed, not in an evil way, but in an amused way. "Trust me, you will find out soon enough, and it gets worse, believe me."

"Ok, well bye," Naruto said, leaving his friend.

"So the mood swings have already started, huh?" Kyuubi asked himself after Naruto was gone.  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_Im definitely going insane_. Sasuke thought, sweating, as he left his training session with Orochimaru. _I swear I sense the dobe's chakra! _Sasuke shook his head. _OK, I will just check the source, and if he isnt there, then I will just forget about it. But what does Orochimaru want with Naruto, anyway, if he is here?_ Sasuke clenched his fist. _If Naruto is here, I'll kill Orochimaru, AGAIN. I told him that Naruto was off limits(3)._

Sasuke walked up to a door, it looked like it led to one of Orochimaru's labs. Sasuke slowly opened the door, and there he was, Naruto. His beautiful golden locks, sticking up in all directions, that just added to his attractiveness. His azure eyes, that seemed to melt his heart like ice. His soft, tan skin, that he absolutely adored. He love and wanted absolutely every bit of him. Right now, the love of his life, was in this room, and he could tell that he was clumsier than usual, as Naruto could berely stand up to greet him. He had been drugged. Sasuke's avenger blood was boiling. _How dare he! _Sasuke thought, clenching his teeth. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto said shakily, than stared at him for a few seconds, and burst into tears.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Naruto was sitting in his bed, sleepy, but he didnt want to go to sleep. He was very aware of how deep a sleeper he was, and he didnt want Orochimaru experimenting with his body while he was out of it. He knew he had been pumped with a bunch of wierd drugs, and they made him feel very wierd. He sighed. _I cant escape. Im too weak._ He gritted his teeth. _Some Hokage._ Then his door slowly opened... and Sasuke walked in. His raven ducks ass hair, was so alluring. His onyx eyes, that were cold and cool, were absolutely sexy. His pale skin, was now glistening with sweat, he guessed that he just left a training session. "S-Sasuke?" he asked. He used to think it was impossible to love someone as much as he loved Sasuke. But right now, his love was staring at him with eyes that were brimming with hate, little did he know that it wasnt directed towards him, but Orochimaru. Naruto started crying. _Why does he hate me so much?!_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Dont cry!" Sasuke said, running up to hug Naruto. He was punched away by Naruto.

"Why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you except lo-" Naruto cut himself off, not going to reveal his secret.

Sasuke didnt notice his cut off. "Who ever said that I hated you?!"

"You act like you hate me! " Naruto said, still crying. "I always try to get you.. and you brush me off like im some annoying fly! You cant understand the pain im in from it!"

"How could you be in pain from it?" Sasuke whispered, kind of knowing the answer but just making sure.

"How would you feel if the person you loved desperately hated you?"

"Well, me too."

"Nani(4)?"

"I love you, too." Sasuke said, slightly blushing.

Naruto's tears didnt stop falling, actually more came down, but they were happy tears. He gave Sasuke a big hug. "Teme. Why didnt you tell me sooner?"

Sasuke released the hug that Naruto gave him, and Naruto looked a little hurt. Sasuke smirked, then gave him a long passionate kiss. "Well, dobe, i thought that would be better."

"It was," Naruto said pouting, "You always have the best ideas."

"You are so cute. The ideal uke."

Naruto's face was bright red. "S-Shut up Sasuke!"

Sasuke was suprised he didnt say some clever come-back. Sasuke guessed he agreed. Then he threw his arms over Naruto. Bathing in his scent.

"I'm tired. Im going to bed." Naruto stated.

Sasuke was confused. Since when was Naruto ever tired? Then he saw Naruto get up, shakily, stumbling to his bed. They had only fought a few days before, and he was already this weak? Sasuke gritted his teeth, he was going to brutally kill Orochimaru.

"Naruto, how often does Orochimaru visit you?"

"A few times a day.. he actually should be coming in soon."

Sasuke gulped, dreading the answer to his question. "Naruto, has Orochimaru ever.. um.. hurt you, in wierd ways.. um-"

Naruto cut him off. "No I dont think i have been raped. But he does inject me with things that make me sleep when he checks in."

Sasuke smiled. His little fox was still pure. _Not for long. _He thought deviously, then Sasuke shook his head. _Stop with the pervy thoughts! _

"Dobe. You havent tried to escape?"

"No, i feel too weak."

"Do you want to?"

"Of Course! Im the freaking Hokage, why would i want to be here?"

"Ok, then Orochimaru is dying today."

"Sasuke. I dont want you to become obsessed with revenge again."

"I wont. But how else are we going to get out?"

"Ok. But what are you going to do once we get out? Attack the Leaf?"

"No, im done. I want to settle down in the leaf. With you."

Naruto blushed. Then he whispered. "You really mean it?"

"Yes, leave it to Uzumaki Naruto to make me forget my revenge." Sasuke said, meaning every word.

"Leave it to Uchiha Sasuke to make me follow you all around the world."

They heard footsteps. Sasuke hid, he thought it would be better to hide and see what Orochimaru wanted with Naruto.

"So, hows my little patient?" Orochimaru said with an evil chuckle.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"I want the Sharingan."

Naruto looked confused. And Sasuke did too, but he was still hiding.

"How are you going to get that from me?"

"You'll know soon enough. Sasuke sure is a heavy sleeper."

"What?" Naruto said, confused.

Orochimaru stepped towards him with a syringe.

"Needle!" Naruto said weakly.

Sasuke stepped out. "Get away from him."

Orochimaru just smiled. "Finally you come out and play."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(1) NOT IN A YAOI WAYYYYY! In the whole Body Transfer Jutsu way!

(2) In the manga, Naruto and Kyuubi become friends, and in this story they have become really close.

(3) Sasuke told Orochimaru about Naruto before this flashback started(this wasnt in the Manga!)

(4) Nani: "what" in japanese


	4. Chapter 3: Never Look Back

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Link is on my profile! I _finally_ drew Minago!

Rated: T

Clio1111: Thank you for the review!

Cynthiacyvon: Thank you for the review!

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg!

_C.3: Never Look Back_

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke stepped out. "Get away from him."

Orochimaru just smiled. "Finally you come out and play."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Orochimaru vomited a sword, and charged. Sasuke activated his Susano'o, but it wasnt as good as Itachi's since he didnt have the sword of sealing or the Yata Mirror shield. But still, it _will_ be good enough.

"Sasuke, you seem to forget, I was very weak when you killed me. But, I am at my prime now."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Damn. _He glanced at Naruto, who was looking very scared, which was really unlike him. _I thought he defeated all his fear when he stabbed himself with that kunai. _Sasuke chuckled, remembering the "good ol' days". Orochimaru followed Sasuke's glance and smiled, and he released a huge white snake from his arm, and sent it charging to Naruto. Sasuke tried to leap to aid Naruto, but Orochimaru punched him into a wall,which somehow de-activated his Susano'o. The snake coiled itself around Naruto, and he struggled to get out, but he just couldn't find the strength. His frightened yells threw swords at Sasuke's heart. Sasuke quickly recovered from bieng thrown at the wall, but as he went to help Naruto again, he was pinned to the wall by an Orochimaru clone. Leaving the real Orochimaru to walk towards his precious Naruto-kun. Sasuke was in complete despair. _NO! I never thought that he'd be THIS strong!_ He could only watch as Orochimaru, who still had his sword, slowly walked torward Naruto, building up the suspense, then stopped, and started slicing at Naruto's exposed arms and legs. Naruto was yelling in agony.

Sasuke felt like his heart had been pelted with cold kunai.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Then, a certain warmth washed over him. He heard a familiar voice, a voice he loved when he was little, and a voice he had grown to hate as he had gotten older, the voice of the person he regretfully murdered, come to find out that person was good all along.

"Hello, otouto(1)."

"O-Onii-san(2)?" Sasuke looked around him, but there was nothing there, except he could feel his presence, and hear his words.

"Hai(3), Sasuke. Its been a while."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Coming here to say that I accept your love, he is right for you, Ka-san(4) and To-san(5) accept it too."

"What's the point of accepting it, if i cant protect him?" Sasuke choked, on the brink of tears.

"Thats another reason why I'm here. Orochimaru is a cold-hearted bastard, and I know exactly how to defeat him. Just follow exactly everything I say."

"Hai."

Sasuke calmed himself. _The clone that is holding you heard nothing out of our conversation, and he wont. He wont expect anything. _Itachi began. _He has your hands pinned, so you cant do any Ninjustu. This leaves your legs unguarded. Kick him up into the air, and then start your Lions Barrage. Instead of ending with a kick, end with a Chidori to his chest. _Sasuke kicked him into the air, and then did the signs in mid-air. Orochimaru thought he was doing the regular barrage, and got ready to defend the taijustu, he blocked with his arms. Sasuke smiled as he activated a Chidori, which blew his hands away, and also left a hole in his chest. The clone disappeared almost instantly, melting into a heap of small snakes, which he suppressed with a Chidori Stream. _Perfect, otouto._ Itachi praised. Sasuke just gave a small nod. The real Orochimaru turned around with a smile. Leaving a bloody Naruto behind. He walked away sighing, like he was bored with his little "game". His eyes gleamed with happiness as he saw Sasuke, but it slightly faded when instead of fuming, it looked like Sasuke was slightly calm.

"Shall we begin?" Orochimaru said with an evil smile.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

This time Sasuke charged. Activating his EMS(6). _Start with the Amaterasu, and miss him. You know why. _Itachi stated. Sasuke obeyed. He played it off and Orochimaru actually believed that he missed. _Get him to go up, out from underground. Piss him off, and he will follow. _Sasuke moaned, he wasnt really that good at talking trash. _Do it._

"Hey, Orochimaru. Who's the dumbest Shinobi in the world." Sasuke pointed his finger at him. "You are!" (7)

Orochimaru had a look on his face that said 'really, dude...really?'

Thankfully, Sasuke got a better idea, they were in Orochimaru's lab, and he started knocking down the experiments. One, bye one, he knew he had worked very hard on them.

Orochimaru was fuming. Sasuke started a chidori, and it made a huge hole in the roof, destroying experiments in the process. Sasuke jumped out the hole, and stuck his tongue out at Orochimaru(7), thankfully, he followed. Sasuke looked up and saw thunder clouds in the sky, the Amaterasu had come out onto the surface, creating them._ Perfect._ Itachi and him said in unison. Outside, there was a huge rock. Sasuke stood on it, he needed plenty of room to "command" this jutsu.

He did the ninjutsu seal that "summoned" a lightning-style dragon-like figure.

"Kirin." Sasuke said cooly.

Orochimaru realized he was lured into a trap, but it was too late.

Sasuke murmured the same exact words he said to Itachi, before releasing the attack. "Vanish with the roar of thunder." But unlike Itachi, he actually did disappear... or so it had appeared.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke could see an outline of his brother's body, and the figure become clearer and clearer until he could see every detail of his brothers face. Two more figures appeared, he hadn't seen them since he was a kid.

"To-san... Ka-san?!" Sasuke hugged them, and suprisingly, it wasnt just air. They were there. He couldn't hold back tears.

"We love you, very much, Sasuke. And we are sorry, our decisions made you suffer greatly" They smiled and slowly faded. Leaving Itachi behind for a second.

"I love you, Sasuke. We are always with you"

Itachi smiled, and poked him in the head, and disappeared, leaving a faint glow.

Sasuke's tears stopped after a while. Then he felt a warmth inside him, instead of the familiar loneliness. _They are with me. They always have been._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke went back through the big hole in the ground he made. And he saw Naruto, cut and bloody, but very much alive.

Naruto saw him walking towards him, and put on his signature smile.

"Sasuke!"

"Orochimaru is dead."

Naruto started crying, but happy tears, not the lonely ones he shed when he was younger. He wobbled as he tried to stand up, and was about to fall when Sasuke was instantly by his side, holding him up.

"What do we do now?" Naruto whispered.

"Well, first, I'm taking you back to Konoha," Sasuke saw Naruto wince, Naruto thought he was going to be dropped off, then Sasuke would leave _again._ Sasuke continued, with a smile, "And I shall stay and we will start our lives together."

"Y-You really mean it?!" Naruto was trying his hardest to hold back tears.

"Yes. Dobe."

"Thank You... Teme."

"Dont mention it."

"Sasuke... before we start our lives. You must promise me something."

"Yes, anything."

"Leave the path of revenge you have taken so far. Forget it. And **N****ever Look** **Back**."

"Ok, I agree. I promise."

"Oh, and something else."

"What?"

"The first thing you are doing when you get back to Konoha, is buying me Ramen. OK?"

"Yes, Yes, Fine."

Naruto stopped holding back his tears, and he cried in Sasuke's arms.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

They seemed to have found the ultimate happiness.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They did not notice a small, white, snake slithering to safety.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(1) Otouto: little brother

(2) Onii-san: big brother

(3) Hai: Yes

(4) Ka-san: Mother

(5) To-san: Father

(6)** EMS**: **E**ternal **M**angekyou **S**haringan

(7) XD!

Thank You sooo Much for reading! Please Comment and Review!


	5. Chapter 4: Returning to the Leaf

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Link is on my profile!

Clio1111: Thank you for the review! And yes I know.. its hard to imagine Sasuke sticking out his tongue!

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg!

_C.4: Returning to the Leaf_

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Naruto and Sasuke were entering the gates of Konoha.

"Ok Naruto-kun, lets get you to Konoha Hospital."

Naruto looked at him with big, puppy-dog eyes. "B-But Sasuke-kuuun..you promised!"

"Fine. But dont come crying to me when you faint!" Then Sasuke got a pervy look in his eye, and cleared the thought(s) from his head.

Naruto's weakness seemed to disappear, and he started running away!

"Baka! Where are you going!?"

"To get Rameeeen..." Naruto's reply got quieter and quieter, since he was running away.

Sasuke ran after him.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Naruto was slurping down his 15th bowl. Literally. Sasuke was getting irritated from all the stares and whispers he was getting, mostly from nosy women.

"OOh, look at that guy.. he's hot!"

"Isnt that the Hokage? Does he know him?"

"Isnt that that missing-nin that he's been looking for, for all this time?"

"Sasuke?"

"What Sasuke's back?"

"Omigosh! He has gotten even hotter!"

"But why is he here?"

Sasuke's eye was twitching. "STOP PUTTING YOURSELF IN OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!" He yelled. Alot of the people froze, and walked away slowly. Sasuke sighed.

"You dont have to be so grouchy, Sasuke." Naruto said, amused.

"Sorry... We can go to the Hospital now."

"Aww. But they have needles."

Sasuke chuckled. "You've grown so much on the outside, especially strength-wise, but you are the same little kid inside."

"Whatever, teme." Naruto mumbled.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When they arrived at the hospital, a random woman came up to Naruto and hugged him. Sasuke soon recognized her. Tsunade, the former Hokage. She started nagging Naruto.

"How irresponsible! You are hokage, you just cant disappear for a week! You better have a good reason for leaving or-" Tsunade finally realised that Sasuke was with Naruto. "Oh." was the only thing she said.

"Tsunade, nice to see you again." Sasuke said, chuckling. "He needs medical attention now. He might not look it, but he is almost completely out of chakra. Also he has alot of cuts on his arms and legs." Sasuke shuddered, remembering how he got them.

"Ok, we will see to him immediately. Stay here, in the waiting room, while we check him out. Hopefully he wont have to spend the night here."

"Yeah, hopefully."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke sat in the waiting area, ignoring all the stares. A familiar pink-haired girl, or woman now, walked in.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes?" Sasuke answered simply.

"Y-Your back! When did you get back?"

Sasuke sighed, she probably had alot of questions. In Naruto's condition, he wouldnt be done getting healed anytime soon. "Lets take a walk."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They walked on a path that had a lot of cherry blossoms, the wind was blowing, and the petals were falling. There was an awkward silence. Sakura broke the silence.

"How beautiful"

"Yeah, sure."

"So, your back for good now?"

"Yes."

She then punched him really hard in the head.

"What was that for?!"

"For leaving us you bastard!"

"Sorry."

"Did you know what you out Naruto through? Put me through?"

"Well, im back now so, yeah."

Sakura's mood lightened.

"Well, I wish you guys alot of happiness."

"What...?"

"You and Naruto! Come on, you didnt think I didnt notice, did you?" She gave a devious smile. "I am a yaoi fan."

Sasuke blushed a little. "So what... I love him, he loves me."

"AWWW! SO CUTE!: Sakura giggled.

"Whatever, he should be done by now, lets go back."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Naruto's healing was finished, and when he walked out in the waiting room, Sasuke and Sakura were there, waiting. Sakura had an angry vien.

"Naruto, why did you go out on that secret mission, without telling anybody but Kakashi?"

"Heh-Heh... You see Saku-"

She cut him off by punching him in the head. "BAKA!" She nagged him for about 20 minutes.

Sasuke was feeling slightly jealous of Naruto and Sakura. Then he remembered that she was like a big sister to Naruto. He remembered the days with Team 7. Sakura always obsessed with him, Kakashi always reading his books and being late, and Naruto always chasing after him. Tsunade came out behind a big white door, interrupting his nostalgia.

"Ok, Naruto. You should be able to leave now. But don't do anything that will take up too much energy, OK?" Then she looked slowly at Sasuke, then Naruto. Their faces instantly turned red.

"Y-yeah.. sure." Naruto said shakily. Sasuke nodded nervously.

"Oh, and I notified Kakashi that you are back."

"Thank you, Tsunade."

They left, still embarrassed.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment._ He still has this old place? _

"Welcome..." Naruto yawned, tired. "Since you don't really have a home, you can stay here."

Sasuke _almost_ rolled his eyes. He obviously lives in the Uchiha Clan's home before now. But he thought living with Naruto would be _way_ better then living alone, they could move into his place later.

"Do you have a couch or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Well.. I thought you might, maybe, umm.. sleep with me in my bed?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke smiled.. then remembered. "But what about what Tsunade said..."

"Well, I'm not the best listener, and, you can be gentle, right... Sa-su-ke-kuuunnn?" He said with the most uke-like(1) voice and expression.

Sasuke smiled wider. "Sure, why not?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next day, Naruto woke up in his bed, with the fair-skinned Sasuke by his side, still asleep. Naruto was careful to not wake him up when he got out of bed, he knew from experience that Sasuke _was not_ a morning person.

Naruto went into his bathroom, and had a very strange feeling in his stomach. He splashed water in his face, and soon, he violently vomited in the sink. Naruto was petrified.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He whispered.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(1) Uke: The person who is.. ahem.. on the "bottom" in a BoyxBoy relationship. The opposite of this is the Seme(2). In this story.. Naruto is the Uke.

(2) Seme: The person who is.. ahem.. on the "top" in a BoyxBoy relationship. The opposite of this is the Uke(1). In this story.. Sasuke is the Seme.


	6. Chapter 5: So Your Pregnant?

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Link is on my profile!

Clio1111: Thank you for the review! And yes I know.. its hard to imagine Sasuke sticking out his tongue!

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg!

_C.5: So... Your Pregnant?_

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next day, Naruto woke up in his bed, with the fair-skinned Sasuke by his side, still asleep. Naruto was careful to not wake him up when he got out of bed, he knew from experience that Sasuke _was not_ a morning person.

Naruto went into his bathroom, and had a very strange feeling in his stomach. He splashed water in his face, and soon, he violently vomited in the sink. Naruto was petrified.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He whispered.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke woke up to the sound of vomiting. _What the hell? _He ran into the bathroom.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Naruto said shakily and vomited again.

"No, you're not! We are going to Konoha Hospital right now!"

"Needles.." Naruto mumbled after he stopped vomiting.

"NO! Right now!"

He dragged Naruto out the door.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke was sitting in the waiting room. Then Tsunade came in, and motioned him to come with her. She brought him to a room that held Naruto.

"I thought I should tell you guys the news together."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "He's not going to die is he?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Nope! But congratulations on your baby!"

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her, shocked.

"Haha, funny Tsunade, Sasuke, she's lying right?"

Sasuke was just as shocked as he was. "How is this possible?"

She sighed, getting ready for the explanation.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Orochimaru kidnapped Naruto when he was looking for you, thats what you know. But Orochimaru did something. He implanted female reproductive organs inside Naruto. He is about 1-2 weeks pregnant."

Naruto looked at her, confused. "1-2 weeks.. but Sasuke and I.. Not that long ago.."

Tsunade sighed. "I knew that you'd disobey my warning, but this means that Sasuke's sperm was implanted in you before you guys returned."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

Then Sasuke cringed. "Naruto remember when Orochimaru randomly said that 'I was a very heavy sleeper'?"

Tsunade and Naruto gasped.

"So the bastard took your sperm in your sleep? Thats so like him." Tsunade said, sighing.

"So you, were like raped, Sasuke? I didn't think that you were a heavy sleeper, at all."

"Well the training sessions were hard."

Naruto giggled a little. "Well, you did say that you would give him your body."

"NOT IN THAT WAY!"

"I wonder how Kyuubi would feel about this... I mean, he is so masculine. How will he react to being pregnant, or his vessel being pregnant?"

"Well, Kushina was pregnant when she had him, and thats another thing Naruto, don't tell many people that you are pregnant, they will try to steal the Kyuubi, and your baby, from you." Tsunade said wisely.

"They can try, but they won't succeed." Naruto said, clutching his belly. Sasuke nodded, showing he agreed.

"Well, ok, but there are a lot of responsibilities and things you have to change when you have a baby. Like your eating habits.. No more ramen, it is bad for you, and your baby."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. "Really, do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. Sasuke will cook for you, he seems like the type to be good at it. And you will need to stop training, or do very little training, Your chakra is needed to help the baby grow."

"But.." Naruto started.

"No buts, Naruto. And you also need to take a lot of Vitamins and get some shots."

Naruto cringed, but he realized that it was useless to argue. "Ok, Tsunade."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They arrived at Naruto's apartment.

"Babies are a lot of trouble." Naruto whined.

"Ok, first and foremost, we have to move out of this place." Sasuke said, ignoring his first statement.

"What? Why? I've been living here since I was a baby!"

"I'm sorry, but look around Naruto, is this any place to raise a child?"

Naruto looked around, then shook his head, sadly. Sasuke sighed.

"We can still keep the apartment, for memories, but we cant live here."

Naruto's mood lightened when he said they could keep it.

"Ok, but Sasuke, where would we go?"

"The Uchiha district."

"Do you really want to move there, after what happened?"

"Yes, it doesn't really matter anymore. I know the truth of what happened, and even though they betrayed the Leaf, I am proud to be an Uchiha, and our kid will be too."

"Ok, fine. We will start moving today.."

"Ok."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It didn't really take that long to move Naruto's stuff out. He didn't really own that many things.

They went into Sasuke's home, or now _their_ home. It was a 3 bedroom, it was perfect for a family. One room for Naruto and Sasuke, one room for their kid, and one room for whatever they would think of.

They finished putting everything in the right place.

"Ok, lets go to the store."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When they walked in the store, they saw Sakura.

"Hey guys!" She ran up to them. "I heard about Naruto's 'situation'. While I'm here, I should help you shop for what he needs!"

They nodded. "Thanks."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

She went through the store with them, and put a lot of different foods that Naruto didn't even know existed in the carts.

Then she took them into an aisle that held a lot of baby stuff.

"Ok, you shouldn't start buying stuff for the baby now, but in a few months you should." She handed them a bottle of lotion. "To avoid stretch marks, put this on your stomach every day, ok Naruto?"

"Ok."

Then she handed him a couple bottles of vitamins. "Take these every day. Later in the pregnancy i will tell you more, but for now, this is all you will need. Oh yeah, and Naruto will have a lot of mood swings, just like his mother." They looked at her confused. "Tsunade helped with Kushina's pregnancy." She looked at her watch. "I have to go now, bye!"

They bought the groceries, and walked home. It was night-time already, it had been a long day.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Ok, Sasuke, goodnight!" Naruto said, after falling on the comfortable king-sized bed.

"Nite." Sasuke said.

Naruto shivered a little, he was cold. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.

"Better?"

"Yes, a lot better, thanks."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Naruto woke up in the familiar room with Kyuubi, he was laying down. There were no gates there anymore, they were removed long ago(1). But for some reason Sasuke was their with them.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked to Sasuke.

"I don't know."

Kyuubi answered the question. "You guys are closely bonded now, so he can come with you when you talk to me. Especially when you two are both asleep."

"Ok. So are you aware of my pregnancy?"

"Yes, I am."

"How is this possible, its seems like you, being a guy in all, would somehow stop the pregnancy from happening, right?"

"Ok Naruto, actually, it would be easier for you to be pregnant since you are my Jinchuriki."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you see, no one ever _said _that I was a boy, you just assumed I was."(2)

"WHAT!? Your a girl?!"

"Yes." _She _got up into a sitting position. And Naruto noticed a small bulge in her belly.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(1) Kyuubi's gates were removed or opened in the manga. I don't think i mentioned this yet. Sorry!

(2) I don't think that they actually said in the manga (SO FAR) that Kyuubi was a boy, they never really tell the gender. I looked around the internet, and (SO FAR) i have found that it is only assumed that Kyuubi is a girl.


	7. Chapter 6: So Your a Female?

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Link is on my profile!

Clio1111: Thank you for the review! Sorry i'm not sure.. I semi researched it. And they never really specify, as far as i know, and i've watched every single episode, and read like the last 150-200 chapters. I guess, Kyuubi seems masculine, like the voice, the name, and body structure, but so far, we cannot be sure. But, in this Fanfic, Kyuubi is a girl. And I love man-babies too!

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason.

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! Dont like, Dont read!

_C.6: So.. You're a Female?_

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Naruto woke up in the familiar room with Kyuubi, he was laying down. There were no gates there anymore, they were removed long ago(1). But for some reason Sasuke was there with them.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked to Sasuke.

"I don't know."

Kyuubi answered the question. "You guys are closely bonded now, so he can come with you when you talk to me. Especially when you two are both asleep."

"Ok. So are you aware of my pregnancy?"

"Yes, I am."

"How is this possible, its seems like you, being a guy in all, would somehow stop the pregnancy from happening, right?"

"Ok Naruto, actually, it would be easier for you to be pregnant since you are my Jinchuriki."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you see, no one ever _said _that I was a boy, you just assumed I was."(2)

"WHAT!? Your a girl?!"

"Yes." _She _got up into a sitting position. And Naruto noticed a small bulge in her belly.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Wait, how are you pregnant? I thought it was only me?!"

"The egg that has been placed in you is infused my chakra. For some reason, it made me pregnant also."

"So are you saying you will be in our kid?" Sasuke said.

"No, _my _kid will be in your kid."

"No.. No.. Why?" Naruto was whispering. "The hateful glares, the alienation..."

Sasuke gave Naruto a hug. "Its alright. You aren't hated anymore. You have been accepted. Our child will be welcome in the village with open arms."

"I hope so."

"Ok, are you guys done? You're wasting my time."

"Aww whatever Kyuubi, you know that you love me!" Naruto teased

"Shut up, you little brat!"

Kyuubi let out a small chuckle. "Oh, Yeah." He said, right before licking Sasuke with her massive tongue, drenching him in saliva.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For grabbing my snout, and popping me. Remember?"

"Yes, you haven't forgotten yet?" Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, Sasuke. I never forget anything."

"Ok, lets go now." Sasuke said, wanting to clean himself off.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke was happy to find that he wasn't coated in saliva when he woke up. A few moments after he woke up, Naruto did too, yawning after slowly opening his beautiful, azure eyes. _I'm so lucky._ Sasuke thought as Naruto let out an embarrassed small smile when he saw Sasuke gazing at him.

"I need to go to Hokage Tower."

"Ok, I will go with you."

"Oh, and I need to talk about your punishment for leaving."

"Seems fair. As long as it doesn't involve me having to leave your side."

Naruto's voice cracked with sadness. "Its not my decision, its the elders."

Sasuke's clenched his fists, remembering some of the reasons the Uchiha Clan was destroyed in the first place. They were one of his main killing goals. Then he relaxed. He had taken a new path, away from revenge. "Dont worry so much, we will see what happens."

"Ok."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They stood in front of the elders. Naruto awaiting their answer.

"Ok, so his punishment will be.. Community Service, and guarding the Hokage."

Naruto exhaled with relief. Then he was confused, these were definitely not services Missing-nin got!

They seemed to sense his confusion. "Naruto. We used to not like you, but we have grown to understand that you will always make the right decision. No matter how much you might say otherwise, if you didnt think Sasuke was good for the village, you wouldn't have brought him."

Naruto nodded, he didnt want to show his emotions, but he was bursting with pride and happiness inside.

"Thank you so much." Sasuke said, bowing. Naruto giggled at his formality.

"Ok, so we need to talk to Kakashi now." Naruto said.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke and Naruto entered the Hokage office. Kakashi was sitting in a chair behind the big Hokage desk, reading one of his erotic novels.

"You never change do you?" Sasuke said.

"Oh, Sasuke, I heard you came back." Kakashi said nonchalantly. "Was it for your precious Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke slightly blushed.

"He came because he did!" Naruto yelled, slightly blushing also.

"Oh, Naruto. You've seemed to enjoy his company though, judging from how loud you were gasping his name a few nights ago. Isnt that right Sa-Su-Ke-KUN?" He said, with a smile you could see through his mask.

"You old pervert." They said in unison.

"Oh, yeah and Tsunade told me that you were pregnant! Congrats! Do I need to ask who the father is?" He said, glancing with his uncovered eye in the direction of Sasuke.

"I was injected with eggs by Orochimaru, thank you very much."

"And I still dont need to guess the father."

"..."

"Well, that is a good strategy, its not like you would get an abortion or whatever if it was Sasuke's baby."

"..."

"I was only teasing. Ok, are you taking over the position as Hokage again?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, good. The paperwork was a pain."

"Trust me, I know what you mean."

"Sasuke, you sure are quiet." Kakashi said.

"What is there to say?"

"Hi or something, I dont know."

"Whatever."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke and Naruto returned to thier home.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke said.

"Ra-"

"_Besides_ Ramen!"

"Chicken with chocolate sauce!"

"What?!"

"Come on, Please? I've been craving some all day!"

_So the pregnancy begins, huh._ Sasuke thought, while smirking. "Fine, coming right up!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~

Author's Note: The next few chapters will be in parts. It will be called "Naruto's Pregnancy"! Here is an example: Naruto's Pregnancy P.2; Blah Blah!

Thank you so much for reading! Please review & comment! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 7: Naruto's Pregnancy- Part 1

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! **I also changed the prologue a little to go with the story better!**

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Link is on my profile!

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason.

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! Dont like, Dont read! There is alot of OOCness!

_C.7: Naruto's Pregnancy-Part. 1_

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Naruto was about to visit Tsunade for a check up, Sasuke by his side. He was about 15 weeks along.

Tsunade put a blue gel on Naruto's stomach.

"Thats cold!"

"Yes, i know, dont worry it will be over soon." She then put a device on his stomach, and moved it around.

"Thats.. wierd." She said, confused.

"Whats wrong, is the baby ok?" Sasuke asked, fearing the worst.

"Oh, yes... The baby, or should I say _babies_ are completely healthy."

"What? Babies? As in multiple? How many?" Naruto asked, very suprised.

"Twins! Congratulations!"

She moved the device around his stomach.

"Do you hear that? Those are your kids heartbeats."

He could only hear one, steady and strong, then he realized that thier heartbeats were syncing.

Tsunade continued. "In a few weeks, we can tell you their genders."

"No, I want to wait until their birth."

"Ok, thats fine."

Tsunade told them a few more things, and she sent them off.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"So, your clan has a good chance of revival after all." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said, he seemed distracted.

"Is everything ok?" Naruto asked, hoping he hadnt done anything wrong.

"Its just, I hope that I can be a good father."

"What?! Of course you will be a good father! You are really nice, affectionate, a good provider, and everything!"

"What if im cold and uncaring like my father?"

"You wont be. I know it." Naruto said, sounding very confident.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They walked into their house. Naruto closed and locked the door.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes, with a begging expression. Sasuke was confused.

Naruto let out a small smile. "You are so sexy when you are confused."

Sasuke smirked. "You are so cute when look at me like that."

"I'm taking a shower, will you join me?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Fine, if you really want me to."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke walked smugly out the shower.

Naruto came behind him, slightly panting.

"Wow." Was all Naruto could say.

Sasuke smirked. Then he gave him a hug from behind, and he rubbed Naruto's bulging belly.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too!" Naruto said, turning around so he could give the raven a kiss.

"Seconds?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Sure." Was all he said as he was carried to thier bed.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He saw the raven sleeping peacefully next to him. As Naruto got out of bed, Sasuke slowly opened his onyx eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not really, dont worry about it."

"Ok, good."

"Hey, I have a question to ask you."

"Sure, what?"

"Do you think Orochimaru meant for you to have twins?"

"I dont know, i mean, they implant surrogates with multiple eggs to have a better chance at success."

"Didnt he tell you he wanted a Sharingan?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he knows about the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"Not sure, why?"

"The Mangekyou Sharingan is achieved by killing your closest friend. If they were twins, they'd be pretty close, right?"

Naruto was registering everything that Sasuke said. "Yes, they would be pretty close," he whispered.

"Do you think Orochimaru realized all of this?"

"We cant be sure. Well, he is dead now, so we wont have to worry about him anymore."

"Yeah." Sasuke said smiling.

They didnt know that what Naruto said was completely wrong. Orochimaru was not dead, hungry for revenge, and the Kekkei Genkai known as the Sharingan, and he was very aware of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short! I have been having a bit of writer's block! I am going to update soon!


	9. Chapter 8: Naruto's Pregnancy- Part 2

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! And sorry if you mind the big time skip in Naruto's pregnancy!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Link is on my profile!

_God of the Tsukuyomi: Thank you for your review._

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!)**, LeeSaku

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason.

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

ALSO: I drew a new picture called Neko Sasuke & Kitsune Naruto! Link is on my profile! Thanks! (this picture is not related to story.)

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! Dont like, Dont read!

_C.8: Naruto's Pregnancy:Part. 2_

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Naruto was about 39 weeks along. He was huge, and he (having alot of hormones) was very aware of it. Sasuke was the main person he complained to since, unfortunately, he was around him all the time. Of course, Sasuke was always happy to be around his lover, even if he got really irritated. Right now they were in the middle of one of thier arguments.

"Just admit it Sasuke! Im a cow!" Naruto said, crying.

"No you are not. You are just pregnant!" Sasuke said, sighing," Even if you were, then you are a cute one." That was not something you should say to a hormonal pregnant person.

Naruto slapped him. "Ow." Sasuke complained.

"So you admit im a cow?! If you hate me so much, then why are you here!"

"I never said that I hated you."

Naruto ignored his statement. "You're just going to leave me for some skinny ass hoe!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew the best thing to do in this situation. He gave Naruto a big hug. "You are the most beautiful person in the world, Naruto, I can never love anyone as much as I love you."

Naruto pushed him off. "Is that what you tell you're tramps?!"

"Uhhh, Ok Naruto, do you want some Ramen?" Sasuke said, knowing one of Naruto's few weaknesses.

Naruto's mood lightened in an instant. "Ok!"

Naruto did a transformation jutsu that turned him back to looking like his old self. This was to make sure no one saw the Hokage in a "weakened" state.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Hey, Naruto." The old Ramen shop owner greeted. "Miso Ramen?"

"Yes, thanks old man."

"And for you sir?" The owner said to Sasuke.

"I guess that I will have the same."

Naruto slurped down about 40 bowls of Ramen. _How does he do it?_ Was a common thought to anyone who had seen him eat Ramen.

"Ok. Sasuke pay." Naruto glared at him, still a little ticked off from thier argument.

"Ok, fine." Sasuke stared, wide-eyed, at the bill.

"Oh, yeah, I told the Ramen guy that i'd pay some of my previous tabs now." Naruto snickered.

"I see how it is." Sasuke mumbled, paying the bill.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Naruto released the transormation justu, exposing his huge belly.

Naruto was on the brink of crying. _What now? _Sasuke thought, irritated.

"Is it really normal for pregnant people to be this big?"

Sasuke sighed. "Well you have to remember that you are having _twins. _As in more than one child in your belly. So your stomach would be a bit bigger than "normal" right?"

"O-Ok, I guess that your right." Naruto said sniffling.

Sasuke gave Naruto a hug, before giving him a passionate kiss. It was leading to more until they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, open the door its Sakura!"

Sasuke, irritated, almost growled as he opened the door. "What do you want!"

"To check on your lover and kids." She said, rolling her eyes. Then she smirked. "Was I interrupting something?"

Naruto slightly blushed. "N-No not at all! Well, maybe a little."

"Ah well, what can you do."

"You're just mad because you're not getting any." Sasuke said smiling.

She hit him hard in the head. "Baka! You dont know my life!" then she let out a small smile. "Or what me and Rock Lee do in our spare time."

"Bushy Brows?!" Sasuke said, suprised.

"Wow, you haven't noticed?" Naruto said, suprised.

"Wow, you're even blinder to relationships then Naruto is!" Sakura said, snickering.

"Whatever!"

"Ok, Naruto! Lets check your kids!" Sakura said, summoning a machine and a reclining hospital chair.

"Ok! Wait, how'd you learn how to do that?" Naruto said, amazed.

"A little help from Tenten." Sakura said, proud.

"Cool!" Naruto said, flopping into the big chair.

"Ok!" Sakura said, squirting a blue gel on Naruto's stomach.

"Cold!" Naruto said, wincing.

"Dont worry, as you know, it gets warmer." Sakura said, rubbing a device over Naruto's stomach.

They heard two heart beats, and two figures appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Well, there you go, those are your children." Sakura said, smiling.

"Wow, those are inside of me." He whispered.

"Yes, the whole idea of reproduction is beautiful." Sakura said, tearing up, happy for her close friends, who were like brothers to her. "So you dont want to know the genders, correct?"

"No we dont." Naruto said, smiling.

"Ok, so I guess thats it! Oh, and we are preforming a C-section on you on Wednesday of next week, ok?"

"Wow thats great! So on April 24th, huh(1)."

Sakura did a few hand movements and the machine poofed away.

Naruto yawned. "Ok, i'm going to go take a nap, im tired." Naruto said, walking into their room.

"Ok, I will be there in a minute." Sasuke said. Naruto gave a small wave, acknowledging his statement.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Ok, I know you saw the genders. Tell me what they are."

"No thanks!" She said, cheerfully.

"Why not?" He said, whining.

"Because you and Naruto are together with this pregnancy, he doesnt want to know, I see no reason why you should."

"Well I wont tell Naruto."

"No is no, Sasuke." She put sternly, acting like a mom.

"Well fine."

She sighed. "Sasuke, when the babies are born, you will be happy you waited."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

On April 24(1), Naruto arrived at the Hospital, Sasuke at his side.

"Hey guys, are you ready to become parents?" Tsunade said, smiling.

"Yes!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Sasuke gave a small nod.

Naruto was taken into a surgery room(2).

Tsunade was wearing a surgical mask, she was accompanied by Sakura and Shizune.

"Ok, we will begin the procedure." She said, as Naruto was falling asleep do to the sleeping drug(3).

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(1): I picked this day because I saw that no Naruto characters had my birthday. So Mikochi and Minago will! (Its sucks, because my brother has Sasuke's mom's{Mikoto's} birthday, but him, not bieng a Naruto fan{or anime fan in general}, could care less.)

(2) Not sure what they are called.. isnt ER surgery room for emergencies only?"

(3) Not sure what its called..

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will be out soon! Please comment/review!


	10. Chapter 9: Our Children

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! And sorry if you mind the big time skip in Naruto's pregnancy! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Link is on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!)**

**Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason. Btw: I am not sure how to delete flames, or if you even can... so if you know please tell me!**

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Dont like, Dont read!**

_C.9: Our Children_

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

On April 24, Naruto arrived at the Hospital, Sasuke at his side.

"Hey guys, are you ready to become parents?" Tsunade said, smiling.

"Yes!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Sasuke gave a small nod.

Naruto was taken into a surgery room.

Tsunade was wearing a surgical mask, she was accompanied by Sakura and Shizune.

"Ok, we will begin the procedure." She said, as Naruto was falling asleep do to the sleeping drug.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A few hours later, two crying babies could be heard.

There was a strong healthy boy, the first to be born. He had gotten Naruto's golden locks, except he had a small streak of red on the right side of his head, and he was growing bangs on each side of his head. He had Naruto's tan skin. The only difference between him and Naruto was that he had no "whiskers" and he had gotten Sasuke's onyx eyes. In honor of Naruto's brave and noble father: Minato, he was named Minago.

There was a sweet healthy girl, the youngest of the twins. She had gotten Sasuke's spiky raven hair, except the tips of her hair were white. She had Sasuke's pale skin, she could've been a girl version of Sasuke. The only thing was that she had whiskers, like Naruto, and had gotten his beautiful azure eyes. In honor of Sasuke's beautiful mother: Mikoto, she was named Mikochi.

Naruto was in tears. "They're beautiful!"

Sakura was tearing up. "Great job, Naruto!"

Sasuke was in the room also. "Yes, you did a wonderful job." His eyes were brimming with emotion.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

About 3 days later, Naruto and Sasuke came home, along with thier 2 children, Naruto holding Minago, and Sasuke holding Mikochi.

"Welcome to your home." Sasuke said.

"I bet that they will love it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ok, well luckly we set up thier room to be pretty unisex."

"Yup!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It had been a few weeks since Naruto had given birth, and they had really begun to understand how annoying babies could be. Around three in the morning, Minago would usually start crying, and Mikochi followed. They usually both had to get up, since it would be quicker, 1 parent per child.

For the umpteenth time, the crying started. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "Uhhh, not again." he whined.

Sasuke yawned, "We better tend to them, you know they wont stop otherwise."

"Fine..."

They walked into the room. Sasuke took Minago, while Naruto took Mikochi. The diapers were clean, so they cradled them until they went to sleep. Sasuke was gently rocking Minago in his arms, whispering to him and smiling. Naruto couldnt help but smile. "How cute." He whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went back to Minago. Naruto looked down into his arms, Mikochi yawned slowly, and she drifted into a deep slumber. Minago did the same a few seconds after.

"Do you think we should put them in the same crib? I mean, do you think they'd sleep longer with eachother's company?" Naruto suggested.

"Thats a good idea."

Sasuke carefully placed Minago in the crib, and Mikochi went in after.

They took to each other well. Thier breathing synced, and they looked really peaceful. The proud parents couldnt help but smile.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was about 10 months later and Sasuke was feeding Mikochi, and Naruto was feeding Minago. They were bieng fed canned baby food.

"D-Daat-" Mikochi mumbled.

Sasuke gasped. "I think she is saying her first word!"

Naruto rushed over.

"Da-"

"I think she is saying "dad"!"

"Dat-te-ba-yo. Dattebayo(1)!" She giggled.

"Haha, Sasuke! This one takes after me!" Naruto gloated.

"Do-Do" Minago started mumbling.

"Wow! This one too!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you gonna say, Dad? Dada? Come on say Dada!"

"Dobe(2)." Minago said, suprisingly smooth for a baby.

"Hey, I guess this one takes after me." Sasuke smirked.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(1) Dattebayo: Has no meaning, it is an ending someone puts to a sentence, Naruto uses this alot in the japanese version. In the english version they put "believe it!" in his mouth movements.

(2) Dobe: It means stupid. Sasuke commonly uses this when he talks to Naruto. I thought this would be good to represent that Minago takes after Sasuke.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked! Please comment and review!


	11. Chapter 10: The Offspring of the Kyuubi

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Link is on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!)**

_Darkhuntressxir: Thank you for the review! The markings come from the Kyuubi, her kits have similar markings to their jinchuriki. When the twins were born the kits were already in them. So the markings and stuff developed together, so the kits didnt cause the markings.. their mom did. Sorry if that doesnt really make sense!_

**Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason. Btw: I am not sure how to delete flames, or if you even can... so if you know please tell me!**

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Dont like, Dont read!**

_C.10: The Offspring of the Kyuubi_

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Naruto & Sasuke were in front of the huge bijuu known as Kyuubi, she was with two smaller figures, but they were still huge. They were with their two kids, whowere now about 4. This was the first time they were meeting thier beasts, the offspring of the mighty Kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, so the hosts and beasts will finally meet today." Kyuubi said, implying Mikochi and Minago.

"Yes."

"Dad, whats going on?" Mikochi asked confused.

"You have had a beast inside you. Today you will finally meet them." Narutp explained.

The twins nodded.

A huge creature walked up to Mikochi. It was a jet black wolf, the same color as her hair. The tip of its two forepaws were white, along with the tip of it's tail. It also had huge black, feathered wings, that were now folded. It had yellow eyes, with dark dark fur around it's eyes that looked like eyeliner. She had a purple, dark, disturbing aura about her, but Mikochi did not mind at all.

Mikochi bowed. "Hello, my name is Mikochi."

The creature swung its massive tail back and forth slowly, then it dipped its head. "Hello, I am Inugami."

Kyuubi rubbed her head against Inugami's. "This is my daughter, the youngest of the two."

Naruto almost smirked at the affection that Kyuubi was showing. Kyuubi seemed to notice.

"Yeah, anyway, this is my son Daiki." She said, then licked his head.

Daiki stepped up to Minago, his was fur was yellow, except the tip of his right forepaw was red. He had kyuubi's red eyes, and yellow feathered wings. He had golden, good, calming chakra.

Minago bowed. "Hello, my name is Minago."

He gve a small bow. "Hello."

Naruto started talking. "The point of this is to have you guys build a good relationship when you are young. So can avoid the quarreling that Kyuubi and I went through."

"Yes, as Naruto said."

"Kyuubi, why do they have wings?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru probably put Sasuke's Curse Mark cells in them. Remember how he represents the hawk?"

"Yes that makes sense."

"Right. Ok, so do you want to seal them now?"

"Yes."

"What are you guys talking about?" Minago asked, confused.

"We are sealing these two in you." Naruto explained.

"But I thought they were already in us."

"They are. But that would make it hard for people to try to take them from you." _And to make sure they dont escape from you._

Kyuubi heard Naruto's thought. She gave a small nod, yes, she loved her kids, but she knew how wild she was when she was younger.

"Why would they take them from us?"

"Because, people want power. You can understand more when you are older."

"Why are you sealing us now, not when we were born?" Mikochi questioned.

"Because, no one that wasnt close to us was really aware of your existence. But now we have to introduce you to the village. They might try to take your beasts away from you. So they will be officially sealed"

"Ok."

Two stone tables appeared with wierd markings. Mikochi and Minago sat on each of them. Sasuke was starting the sealing process on Minago, and Naruto on Mikochi. The kits loomed over thier jinchurikis'. There were many synced hand movements from both parents, a swirly marking appeared on Mikochi and Minago's stomach. Then all these random markings appeared, and then they started going into the tattoo like marking on both kids stomach. A gate appeared, surrounding the kits. Mikochi and Minago gasped, the feeling of suppressing alot of the power that they berely even knew they had was a breath-taking one.

"You guys will be sharing this cell, bieng alone in one sucks. I can walk in and out of it, because my seal has been lifted. But you guys have to remain here." Kyuubi explained. Her kits nodded.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mikochi and Minago woke up at the same time. _Did that really just happen? _They thought together.

It was morning and they were both hungry.

"Did you have a wierd dream last night Mi-Mi(1)Minato asked his sister.

"Yes, did you 'Nago(2)?"

"Yeah."

They walked in silence to the kitchen where they found Sasuke reading.

"Hey dad!" Mikochi shouted, pumping her chubby fist into the air.

"Hi dad." Minago said, not as energetic as his sister.

"Hello Mi-Mi! Hello Nago!" He said, patting thier heads.

"Dad! I had a wierd dream last night! You, Daddy and Nago were in it, along with these fox things!"

"Yes I know, that dream was real. They are sealed inside you."

"So it was real?" Minago whispered quietly. Then he pulled up his shirt, revealing a swirly tattoo. Mikochi did the same, she had the same thing, except it was higher, more on her torso then her stomach.

Naruto walked out, yawning. "Whats for breakfast?" He said, then he saw his kids surveying thier seal marks.

"I told them that the dream was real already." Sasuke said, knowing the question Naruto was going to ask.

"Ok, good."

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Sasuke asked.

"RAMEN!" Mikochi yelled.

"Umm, sweetie, thats to heavy of a meal for breakfast."

"Aww, why not Sasuke?" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke sighed. "The apple doesnt fall far from the tree."

"Dad, can we have something with tomatoes(3) in it?" Minago asked politely.

"Sure, why not. What about eggs with tomatoes in them, bacon, and toast?"

"Fine." Mikochi and Naruto pouted simultaneously.

The food was finished very soon. They all sat down at the table and ate.

"So, daddy(4).. you have a fox in you too?" Minago asked.

"Yup, good ol' Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dad, do you have a hawk in you or something?" Mikochi asked, remembering Kyuubi mention it.

"No, I had a curse mark on me that I got from an evil guy when I was trying to become stronger. My second curse stage represented the hawk."

"Oh, ok that makes sense."

"Ok! That was good Sasuke!":Naruto said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Sasuke slightly blushed.

"Yeah! That was good!" Mikochi exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling. Minago gave a nod, showing that he agreed.

"Ok! Guess what!" Naruto exclaimed, very happy.

"What?"

"Your father is bieng appointed to Anbu Captain!"

Sasuke gave a small smile.

"WOW DAD! THATS SO COOL!" Mikochi exclaimed.

Minago smiled, he was very proud of his father.

"Well, ok, im going to do the dishes now." Sasuke said, with a small smile.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I have already posted a picture of Inugami! Link on profile!

(1) Mi-Mi: **Mi**kochi's nickname.

(2) Nago: Mi**nago**'s nickname.

(3) Minago's favorite food is tomatoes, Its Sasuke's also.

(4) Daddy: Usually used when the twins refer to Naruto. Sasuke is referred to as "dad".

A/N: If you are wondering why The Twins are so smart, it is because they are just very advanced for thier age. You can blame it on thier beasts who matured really fast mentally.

Also!: In the next chapter I am skipping forward a few years!


	12. Chapter 11: Kekkai Genkai Activated!

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

_DarkHuntressSir: Thank You for your review!_

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Link is on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason. Btw: I am not sure how to delete flames, or if you even can... so if you know please tell me!

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! Ok, and there is an _attempted_ rape! **Dont like, Dont read!**

_C.11: Kekkei Genkai Activated!_

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The Twins were about eight and a half, and they were attending academy classes. It was very boring for them, they knew every technique, and there were a lot of fangirls and fanboys for the twins.

Minago was wearing an orange v-neck t shirt with the Uchiha-Uzumaki symbol on the back, black shorts, and black ninja sandals. Mikochi was wearing a blue tank top with the Uchiha-Uzumaki symbol on the back, she had black cargo pants, and black ninja sandals.

Right now it was recess, and they were planning their escape. They made shadow clones to replace them, and they waited until no one was looking, and they jumped over the fence.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They were walking through Konoha.

"So what do you want to do Mi-Mi?"

"Lets go to a place we have never been before!"

"Ok, what about the south part of the village?"

"Cool! I wonder why dad doesn't ever take us there."

"Dunno."

They arrived at the south part, it was separated by walls.

"Why is this part separated?" Minago asked.

"I don't know but it looks cool!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They hopped the wall and they were looking around. The people in the town glared and gave them mean looks.

"Whats their problem?" Mikochi asked.

"Not sure, Mi-Mi. Just stay close to me." Minago said, grabbing her hand.

"Nago, I dont like this place. Lets go."

"I agree." He said, they had to walk through a narrow alley to get to the walls. They were almost at the end of the alley, and then a large shinobi blocked the exit.

"What do we have here? The hokage's kids, huh?"

Minago tightened grip on Mikochi's hand, and ran to the other end of the alley, when two more men blocked the other end.

"You guys aren't going _anywhere_." He said, snickering.

Minago pulled out a kunai from his pocket. He flung it at the two men.

They deflected it easily.

"You guys are supposedly prodigies or something right? The _great_ Shindo Twins. You might _seem_ strong, but we are all Jonin, don't even _try_ to fight us."

Another guy gave an evil smile, he looked at Mikochi. "So the rumors are true. You are incredibly cute." He licked his lips. The other men laughed, showing that they agreed.

Minago didnt know much about sex or anything at the time, but he knew that the men wanted to hurt his sister, and he was _not_ going to let that happen.

One of the men grabbed Mikochi's arm, and she was pulled away from Minago. Minago tried to punch one of them, but he was thrown against the wall like a ragdoll, he fell unconscious.

"Why are you doing this!" Mikochi screamed.

"You are the kids of the Kyuubi, you little bitch! The Kyuubi killed alot of the people of the village. Including people that were very close to us! The people of the South District reject that stupid Hokage! I don't get how you people forgive the Kyuubi so easily!"

"I-Im so sorry..." Mikochi started crying. _Its all my fault! I deserve to get punished! I've hurt these people!_

"Mi-Mi its not your fault. The Kyuubi did it, not you, and she is good now." Minago said, his consciousness regained, though his eyes were still closed, but he was getting to his feet. "Get away from her, you wierdos." He growled, his voice quiet.

"What are you going to do about it, small fry?" One of the men snickered.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" Minago yelled, opening his eyes that were now scarlet, with 1 comma around each pupil, he had gotten his Sharingan.

"What the hell dude! He has a Sharingan!" One of the men to the other.

"Who gives a shit. He is still a small child against three Jonin."

Minago bit his lip, he realized that they were right. He didn't care. He charged. He landed a punch on one of the men's stomachs, and he kicked another's head. To the untrained eye, it might've seemed like Minago was winning, but he was getting very tired, and the men kept quickly recovering from his blows.

_No! I cant loose! Mikochi is too weak to fend for herself if they kill me! _He thought, as he felt a kunai go through his leg. His Sharingan deactivated.

"The Hokage will truly suffer if he finds out that his kids are dead. Especially if he finds out what we did to his daughter before she died." He said, as he threw the bloody Minago next to his crying sister.

Mikochi seemed to come back to reality once she saw Minago, bloody, a small whimper escaping his mouth. _No! While i was busy crying, he was protecting me. Its not fair! _Her tears came down more, and she closed her eyes tight. Rage. She wanted them dead.

"YOU IDIOTS!" She yelled, opening her eyes and revealing a Sharingan, with one comma per eye. She charged. _They should be weaker since their fight with Nago_, she thought. Then she felt someone beside her, and she saw Minago, his Sharingan re-activated.

"I'm not going down that easily." He said, determined.

Minago charged first. He gave a guy in front of him a hard punch in the temple, dazed, Mikochi came in with a strong kick to his stomach, and she sliced his eye with a kunai. He clutched his eye, howling, and he fell on the floor, unconscious. The next guy attacked Mikochi first, he cut her arm with a previously hidden sword. She cringed, but didn't go down, she kicked him in his jaw, and Minago punched the back of his head, he fell, and his eyes were closed, but he was lightly breathing. The next guy charged, very angry, and Minago gave a series of kunai slices, while Mikochi was kicking him. Soon, the men were all unconcious, and on the ground.

The twins were very tired and wounded, but they needed to get help, they would not stay in the Southern district.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The twins finally arrives, limping, to the Hokage office. They opened the door, Sasuke was giving Naruto a report of his last mission. They saw the twins stumble in, very injured.

"What the hell happened!" Sasuke asked.

"S-South District.." Was all Mikochi could say before she and Minago fainted.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Minago woke up in a hospital room, in the bed to the right him was his dozing sister. He looked to the left. He saw his "daddy" crying and his "dad" holding back tears.

"Is Mikochi ok?"

The worried parents sighed with relief. "Yes, she is going to be fine. You were the one with the most problems." Sasuke said.

"Good."

"Ok, so what happened?" Naruto prompted.

"We got bored at school so we decided to ditch." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So we decided to go somewhere we have never been before. And I.." His throat tightened. _If I hadn't suggested going to the South District, then we wouldnt be in this situation!_ "I, suggested that we went to the South District, since you never took us there." Minago sighed. "A few minutes after we came went in, we wanted to leave, we got alot of mean stares." Minago clenched his tiny fists. "To get back to the walls we jumped over, we went through this narrow alley, and some guy blocked it. We tried to turn around and run, but two more guys blocked the other end." Then Minago's eyes were filled with hatred and anger. "Then, they were talking about how you shouldnt be a Hokage! How you dont deserve to be!" Naruto wasnt angry, he accepted that some people just didnt want him to be Hokage. Sasuke, was almost as mad as his son.

Naruto started talking. "Minago, sometimes some people just wont accept me its just-"

Minago cut him off. "No daddy, that isnt all. Before he said that, one of them told Mikochi that she was very cute, and had a scary grin on his face, the others were smiling like that too. Then they pulled her away from me. I tried to punch one of them, but i was thrown against a wall."

"They did _what_?!" Sasuke yelled. He clenched his fists. "How dare they! They threw my _son_ against a wall! Threaten to molest my _daughter_!"

Naruto did not say anything, but you could see the rage in his eyes.

"Wait. When I was thrown against the wall, i was out of it for about a minute, but when I woke up, everything was so much clearer, their moves were a little slower, and I could predict what they were going to do. I then realized that I had gotten my Sharingan."

The rage was replaced by pride and amazement.

"Thats amazing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, he is an Uchiha." Sasuke said proudly.

"Well it still wasnt enough. Apparently, they were all Jonin. One of them stabbed my leg, and my Sharingan de-activated. They threw me next to Mikochi. She stopped crying when she saw me, then she got really mad, and then I saw that she had gotten her Sharingan also!"

"Wow! Well, I guess these two really do everything together. So getting thier Kekkai Genkai is no exception." Naruto said.

Sasuke had a small smile on his face.

"So we charged. Then-" Minago was cut off.

"BOOM! BAM! We threw a whole bunch of punches and kicks! By the time we were done, _all_ of them were K.O.!" Mikochi said, cutting Minago off.

"Good job!" Naruto said to them both. "I guess they take after thier daddy." Naruto said, reffering to himself.

"Last time I checked, they used the _Sharingan_ to fight."

"Hmph! Whatever Teme!"

Mikochi smiled, amused.

"Hey one second guys, Kyuubi wants to talk to you." Naruto said suddenly. Then in a flash, his eyes turned ref, his teeth got sharper, he had a dark outline around his lips, and his whiskers became bolder. His voice turned really deep. "Hello. I am very sorry." Kyuubi said, bowing.

"About what?" Mikochi replied.

"We really wished that Inugami and Daiki could help. But I need to train them a bit more."

"Train?" Minago and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"Yes. If I sent them to help, untrained, then they could give a burst of chakra that would be too much for them to handle, which would kill them almost _instantly_."

"Well, ok. Is that why you didnt make yourself known inside Daddy until later?" Mikochi asked, wondering.

"No. I am _thousands_ of years old. I've had plenty of training since then. I was just filled with hate and all that stuff. So I simply didnt feel like it. Well, thats all that I needed to say. Im leaving now, bye."

"Ok, Bye Kyuubi!" Mikochi said, giving Naruto's body a big hug.

"See ya, Squirt." Kyuubi said simply, but she felt filled with love and happiness inside.

Naruto turned back into his normal looking self. "I heard the entire conversation, so you guys dont have to fill me in."

"Ok."

"Ok, so whats for dinner?" Naruto stated, looking at Sasuke.

"Whatever you guys want."

"RAMEN!" Mikochi shouted.

"Mikochi, Ramen. Is. Not. Healthy." Minago stated to his sister.

"But..."

"If you want to become Hokage, you have to eat better!"

"Well, fine then bossy!"

Minago just rolled his eyes. He stretched a little and winced at the soreness, he tried to hide it from his sister, she felt guilty easily.

Mikochi noticed. "O-or... we could just have what you want."

"Doesnt matter. But remember Mikochi, its not your fault."

"Who said i was feeling guilty?"

"You are my twin, I know you well, and I can tell these things, ok?"

"OK. So.. we can have ramen?"

"Sure, whatever." Minago said, sighing.

"Yay!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A/N: Thanks for reading! OK.. so in the next chapter I will be introducing Nekomata and Inubi, and Im going to write a short story about them!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (ok, i posted this on Halloween! So sorry if you read it after!)


	13. Chapter 12: Enter: Inubi and Nekomata!

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

_DarkHuntressSir: Thank You for your review!_

_TKM: Thank You for your review!_

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason. Btw: I am not sure how to delete flames, or if you even can... so if you know please tell me!

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Dont like, Dont read!**

_C.12: Enter: Inubi and Nekomata!_

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was about 2 weeks after the South District incident, and the Twins were ditching _again_.

They were walking through the "safe" part of Konoha.

"Mi-Mi.. Lets go to the forest." Minago said, he had a feeling that he should go there.

"Ok! There are plenty of interesting animals there!"

"Yeah. And we can practice using are Sharingan. They dont teach us that at the Academy."

"Yeah. Ok!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They arrived at the forest part of Konoha.

"Caw! You will never take me back to Konoha!" Was heard as a giant ostrich that had several red ribbons around his neck, jumped out of the bushes, and ran past them.

"Ok.. that was random." Mikochi said, Minago nodded.

They walked through the trees and admired the beauty of nature.

"Ok, lets start training." Minago said as they came into a small clearing.

"Ok!" Mikochi said, activating her Sharingan. Minago then activated his.

They charged. Minago kicked, but Mikochi easily dodged it. Mikochi then tried to punch him, but he just flipped backward, kicking her head in the process. She recovered fast, and attacked him with great speed, and landed a blow on Minago's stomach. He was on the ground, cringing, when suddenly he poofed away, and thenshe felt a kick in her back, and saw the real Minago behind her. He kicked her legs , and she lost balance and fell, Minago loomed over her, and had a fist in her face, ready to strike. "You lost." He said simply, but there was a smirk on his face. She looked into his eyes, and saw that his Sharingan now had two "commas".

_Great, just great! Now he has surpassed me!_ Mikochi thought, fuming. She shoved him off. "What about another round? Ninjutsu only!" She said smiling.

"Okay."

She did the hand signs to her justu very quickly, but Minago saw them, and he mimicked them. Finally they both ended with the Tiger Seal. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!(1)"

Two big bursts of flame came from the twins. The flames collided, and they seemed to be equal. Then suddenly, a clone of Mikochi jumped up out of the ground, and punched Minago in the stomach. Mikochi now had two "commas" in her eyes. "HA! Looks like _I_ won Nago!" Minago just crossed his arms and looked away, irritated.

"OK! Lets walk around some more!" Mikochi said, deactivating her Sharingan.

"Fine." Minago said, deactivating his.

They were walking, and then they heard small shuffling sounds.

"What was that?" Minago asked, getting a kunai from his pouch.

"Dont know, lets check it out!" Mikochi said, running towards the sound.

"Mi-Mi! Dont just run into danger like that!" Minago said, but she was already out of sight. "Fine, dont listen to me!" He said, running after her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

She arrived a tree, with a gap in it, big enough for a den for a small animal.

"She is going to kill us!"

Mikochi tilted her head, confused.

"Dont worry, I wont let her hurt you. I will draw her away." Then a small black kitten, most likely 8 months old, came out of the den, claws unsheathed, He had scarlet eyes.

"Wait no you will get hurt! I will go with you!" Was heard after a small chihuahua puppy, with fox-like markings stumbled out, he looked about 7 months old. He also had scarlet eyes.

"Baka! Get back in the den!"

"No!"

"Fine, stay and get killed then!"

"W-Wait! Im.. not going to hurt you guys!" Mikochi said, wide-eyed from what she was hearing.

"She can understand us?" The puppy whispered.

"I guess. Whats your name, girl? And how can you understand us?" The kitten said.

"Im Mikochi Uchiha, and I have no idea why I can understand you."

Then Minago bursted in, breathing heavily. "Mikochi! Do not run from me like that! You hear me?!"

"Yes, Nago, but guess what I found!" Mikochi pointed to the animals, the kitten was now hissing, suprised from Minago's sudden entry, and the puppy was growling.

"Dont worry guys, he is my brother, and even though he seems mean, he wont harm you."

"What? Im not mean! And why the hell are you talking to animals?"

"He is creeping me out." The puppy said.

Minago stared at the puppy, wide-eyed. "You can talk?"

The kitten stopped bristling, and sat down. Then he licked his paw and ran it over his head. "Well, all animals can talk. Its just depends on if you can comprehend us."

"Whatever! How can you guys talk?"

"Well the fact that you guys can understand us means that you guys are the 'ones'." The cat said, yawning.

"What? The ones?" Mikochi asked.

"Well before we go into this long story, I think we should start by telling you that you are our fated masters." The kitten said, then he bowed. The puppy did the same.

"What?" Minago said.

"Ok, I know this is alot to deal with. But im sure you will get used to it."

"Ok, well my name is Minago Uchiha, this is my twin-"

The puppy cut him off. "Yeah, we already know her name. By the way, I am Inubi."

"And I am Nekomata." said the kitten.

"Well, ok, we can talk later. But we should take you back to our home. Its not a good life out here in the wild, and its getting dark."

The kitten looked down, and flexed his claws, then nodded uneasily. The puppy also looked a little nervous.

"Fine. But if you do anything that we think has a bad intention, I will claw you." The cat growled.

"Ok, but we wont, you can trust us." Mikochi said then smiled a little. Minago gave a small smile too. The two animals there did not know what why, but they felt like they could trust these two with thier lives.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was dark by the time the Twis got out of the forest. Mikochi was carrying Inubi, and Minago was carrying Nekomata. All the fans of the twins stared with hearts in thier eyes.

"Aww! Minago looks so adorable with that kitten!"

"Do you see Mikochi with that puppy! She is so hot!"

"How cute!"

"Very cute!"

The Twins sighed with all the attention that they were getting.

"How annoying." Nekomata said.

Then they saw a pet store.

"Hey, lets get you guys some things if you are going to be living with us."

"Ok." Inubi said.

They walked into the pet store. They started in the toy aisle.

"Hey, we are tough! We dont need these things!" Inubi said, pride in his voice.

"Aww, what about one thing each?" Mikochi said, pouting.

"Fine."

There was a plastic ball that rattled, Nekomata was very cautious around it.

Then they saw a toad plushie, and Inubi stared at it and wagged his fluffy tail.

"So you want this?"

"Yes!"

"Ok!" Mikochi said as she threw it in her cart.

Nekomata was staring at a pillow with a hawk on it. Most of the cats he knew were afraid of hawks, but he was always fascitated by them.

"So, you want that?" Minago asked.

Nekomata just gave a curt nod.

Then they arrived at the food section.

"There is no way im eating those! They look like rabbit droppings!" Inubi complained.

"What did you eat when you were in the wild?" Minago asked.

"Well, Neko usually caught the food, he would catch things like mice, vole, thrush, squirrel.. things like that."

"What did you do?" Minago asked, with no rudeness intended.

"I would gather moss for our den, and collect water with it. I would also help fight off animals, and keep watch for him while he is hunting."

"Cool! What if I cooked meat and things for you every night?" Mikochi asked.

"That would be great!" Inubi chimed.

They walked to the collar section.

Nekomata hissed. "Those are for soft, lazy, housepets!"

"Well, since you have special powers, we will train you to be Ninja Animals. You need something to indicate what village you are from and your name." Mikochi explained.

"Ninja Animals? COOL!" Inubi exclaimed.

Mikochi saw a blue leaf village collar, madce of cloth. It had the Leaf insignia on the front, where it was visible, but you could turn it around and show all the needed information.

"Hey, Inubi, this would be perfect for you!" She said, holding it up. He came closer and she tied it around his neck. He puffed out his chest. She noticed all the details on him. His long coat was the color fulvous, and his forepaws were black, and his hindpaws were white. He had a black tail with a white tip, and his muzzle was white. He had black ear tips. And he had those striking, scarlet eyes.

Minago saw a band for the forepaw. It was blue and had the hidden leaf insignia on it, and a space for identification on the back. He signaled for Nekomata to come over, and he snapped it on his front right leg.

"Is this ok?" Minago asked.

"Its perfect." Nekomata purred.

Minago looked at Nekomata, he had long silky black fur, and a white tail tip. He had scarlet eyesm something Inubi and him shared.

"Well, lets go get you collars engraved!" Mikochi said cheerfully.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They arrived home. The pets were dozing in Mikochi's arms while Minago was carrying all the bags.

Naruto and Sasuke were pacing back and forth before they heard the kids come in.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sasuke asked, angry.

"Well, you see dad-" Minago was cut off by Naruto.

"We thought you guys might have gotten hurt or something!"

"Sorry." Was all the Twins said, thier heads bowed.

Mikochi set the animals down, letting them roam thier new enviorment.

"You bought pets without asking?" Sasuke asked, still mad.

"Well, we _found_ them, not bought. And I was saying that we were training in the forest and-"

"The _forest_?! Do you _know_ how many creepers are in the forest?!" Naruto yelled. Mikochi just continued.

"Our Sharingan got two 'commas' and we were tired, then we heard this noise and we followed it, and long story short.. we found talking animals."

"_Talking_?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup! Come on, talk!" She said, gesturing to the pets.

"Yes, we can talk, but only our fated masters can understand us, so they are just going to think that you are crazy. But we can understand all organisms.. so we can prove that somehow." Nekomata explained.

Sasuke sighed. "He is only meowing."

"He said that only thier fated masters can understand them. But they can understand all organisms."

"Ok, if they can understand us.. I want you guys to run to the kitchen, kick the fridge, spin, and run back to us. Ok?" Naruto asked.

They did exactly what they were told.

"Wow!" Was all the parents said.

"Ok, so do you believe us?" Minago asked. They nodded. "Ok, well the puppy is Inubi, and the kitten is named Nekomata."

"Nekomata, huh, how ironic." Sasuke said, smiling at Naruto.

"Ok, this is my dad, Sasuke Uchiha, and my daddy Naruto Uzumaki."

"Cool! You're the kids of the Hokage, and the Anbu Captain?!" Nekomata exclaimed.

"Yes. How did you know about our families status?" Minago asked.

"My parents told me about them." Nekomata explained.

"Wait, where are your parents now?"

"Murdered." Inubi and Nekomata replied in unison.

"I'm so sorry!" Mikochi exclaimed.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Thier parents were murdered!"

Naruto gasped.

"Yes, some human boy beat my parents to death, and my older brother, from a previous litter, died protecting me." Nekomata hissed, and unsheathed his claws.

"My mom was a Chihuahua, and my dad was a fox(2). They lived in the wild, and some rival wolf pack killed my mom and dad. They died while trying to hide me." Inubi growled.

"Life is so unfair." Mikochi whispered.

Minago repeated what the pets said to the parents. They bowed thier heads.

"But through the tragic experience I found Nekomata! And he is like my brother!" Inubi said happily, Nekomata purred in agreement.

"Well, im starving! What are you going to feed us?" Inubi asked.

"Oh, right! I will be right back!" Mikochi said, rushing off.

"I'd better help her." Minago sighed.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down and started petting the animals. The sleek black kitten purred as Sasuke scratched under his chin. And Naruto laughed as Inubi licked his nose.

"Well, lets just say I feel your pain." Sasuke said randomly.

"I do too." Naruto said.

They didnt have to explain, the pets knew exactly what they meant, because they did not tell the people that they could read minds also. They thought that should wait until the full trust was earned, and the pets could tell that it would be soon.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(1): Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: Translates to "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu".

(2): I know that that isnt really possible.. but its a fan_fiction_!

A/N: Sorry if this chapter sounded alot like the Warriors book, by Erin Hunter! I read all of the books in that series, and I get inspired by it. Thanks for reading!

**I am taking a small 1-2 week break from this series to write the short story for Inubi and Nekomata! It should be up soon so look out for it!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Academy

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading! **ALSO.. Sorry for the late update! Ive been very busy!**

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason. Btw: I am not sure how to delete flames, or if you even can... so if you know please tell me!

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Dont like, Dont read!**

_C.13: The Academy_

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke, Naruto, and the twins were all sitting at their dining table. Nekomata and Inubi were hovering around the table begging for food, well Inubi mostly.

"Ok, lets make a deal." Sasuke said. "No more ditching."

"But the Academy is soo-." Mikochi started.

"No buts, Mi-Mi. This has to stop. Its dangerous!" Sasuke stated.

"Fine." She pouted.

"Well, you said deal.. whats the other end of it, dad?" Minago asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, we will personally train you."

"Really, no joke! This is so awesome!" Mikochi cheered. Even Minago looked excited.

"When do we start?" Minago asked.

"Soon, maybe about a week or so of you guys _staying_ in school." Naruto said.

"Cool I cant wait!" Mikochi squealed.

"Ok.. Its getting late, time for you guys to get to bed." Sasuke said.

"Ok." They said in unison.

"I'll go put them to sleep." Naruto said.

"No, its all right I will help." Sasuke said.

They led the twins into their room.

Mikochi switched into her pajama's which were light blue long pants and a long-sleeved shirt. She also had a pajama hat that looked exactly like Naruto's old one, except the color matched her pj's.

Minago just slept in orange pajama bottoms with a white t-shirt, and an orange version of Naruto's pajama hat.

The twins jumped into thier bed, which was one California King sized matress, with light green sheets, that went well with the light green wall paint. When they tried to get the twins to sleep in two seperate beds, they were restless and couldnt sleep, they needed eachothers company.

"Can you tell us how you guys met again!" Mikochi pleaded.

"Ok, we were both placed on Team 7," Naruto said.

"And Sakura was also on Team 7, right?" Minago asked.

"Yes, Sakura too. And she was just obsessed with Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke groaned. "Oh yes, I remember. Her along with every other girl in this damn village."

"I feel your pain." Minago whimpered.

"Aha! That would make since he is my son after al-." Naruto started.

"Continue the story!"

"OK. fine.. whatever. So i was always rivals with your dad because he would always do stuff better than me. But then i improved and caught up to him, but he was my modivation. Even when he left."

Sasuke rubbed his head nervously. "Hehe, oops."

Naruto punched his shoulder gently, but firmly. "Yeah that was a oops!" Then he struck a sexy pose(but still PG). "Look at what you left behind!"

"Yeah, trust me i wont leave." He said with a pervy glint in his eye.

"So after i became Hokage i went on a single mission to get him back, and well after bieng trapped by this evil, pervy scientist.. I found him. And about 9 months later you two came!" Naruto said, he still hadnt given them, "the talk", and Naruto berely even knew how he got pregnant, he was never good with biology.

The twins were dozing off. And Naruto and Sasuke smiled at eachother. "They are really special kids." Sasuke said.

They silently walked out of the room, careful to not wake the twins.

Once they closed the door and walked back to thier room, their gazes were filled with lust. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "So you wont leave, huh." Naruto said, looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"No, i will not." then he traced the outline of Naruto's abs. Then he smirked. "Look at what i'd leave behind."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mikochi and Minago were walking to the Academy and they sighed as they noticed the dozens of eyes following them. In the Academy, they only had a few friends they could trust, they had known them since they were infants, and they saw one of them walking in front of them.

Minago had an orange, sleeveless shirt that has a high collar and the Uchiha-Uzumaki symbol on the front. He also had black shorts, black ninja sandals, and a black forehead protecter. He had orange and black bandages wrapped around his right forearm and his left upper arm.

Mikochi wore a light blue, midriff, v-neck tank top with the Uchiha-Uzumaki symbol on the front. She also wore black short shorts, blue ninja sandals, and long white fingerless gloves, a variant from Sasuke's original outfit, but with a lighter blue to match her shirt. She wore a black leaf village belt that hung diagonally on her waist. Her weapon pouch was on her right hip.

Hey, Akiko!" Mikochi called.

The girl turned around shyly, she had spiky black hair with a purple tint that she usually hid behind her biege jacket. She had black pants, and wore a black forehead protector. Her skin was pale, but she was always blushing so it was hard to tell. She had large, pale eyes, and always carried around her trusty ninja hound puppy, Bird, who was jet black with white ears. She was the child of Kiba, and Hinata.

"H-Hi Mikochi-chan, Minago-kun." She said, clutching her puppy, but still bowing.

"Guess what! We found this dog and cat, and we are going to make them ninja animals!" Mikochi said, excited.

"T-thats amazing! What are thier names?" She said, animals were one of the few things she got excited over.

"Inubi and Nekomata." Minago said cooly.

"H-How cool!"

"You can come over to see them if you want." Minago offered.

"I wouldnt want to intrude.."

"No it would be totally fine!" Mikochi said.

"O-ok.. thank you."

"Akiko-chan! Mikochi-chan! Minago-kun!" They turned and saw another one of thier trusted friends, Tamoshi, Tamo for short.

"Hi Tamo-kun!" They say in unison.

Tamoshi had straight, pink hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a black suit, similar to his father's green one. He had a red hidden leaf belt, and red leg warmers. He didnt really adopt any of his father's physical traits, but he was just like him mentally. He was the son of Rock Lee and Sakura.

"WHAT A GREAT, YOUTHFUL DAY!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah... Ok..." They all seemed to say.

They all started walking to the academy. Then they saw another friend.

"Hey Ai!" They said, as she was staring into this field of flowers.

Ai had long, waist length, sleek black hair which she wore down, with a few pins to keep it back. She wore black cargo pants and a purple tank top, she had a band on her shoulder with the village sign on it. She was the daughter of Shikamaru and Ino, and she had some fan-girl tendencies.

She wrapped her arms around Minago. "My Minago-kun!" She exclaimed.

Minago pushed her off, gently though. This was the only fangirl he would accept. Though she didnt seem it, she was very smart.

"I am not your Minago-kun."

She looked at him, hurt.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Victory!" She yelled, leaping on to him.

He gently pushed her off again. "No hugging."

"Well, fine then!" She said, just pretending to be offended.

"We found a dog and a cat!" Mikochi exclaimed.

"HOW YOUTHFUL!" Tama yelled.

"Really? I want to see it!" Ai said.

"You guys can come over afterschool."

"So your staying the entire day?" Ai asked, suprised.

"Yeah, i guess. We made a deal with our parents. If we stay in school, they will personally train us!"

"How cool!" Tama said.

"Y-Yes. That is pretty cool." Akiko said.

"That is cool!" Ai said.

"We should hurry. We are going to be late!" Mikochi said.

They ran, and made it to thier class just before the bell rang.

"Hi Uncle Iruka!" Mikochi said, giving him a big hug.

"Hi Mikochi!" He said, returning her hug, but then said in a hushed voice. "But in the classroom i am Iruka _Sensei_."

"Yeah, yeah, ok Uncle Iruka." Mikochi said, walking to her seat.

Iruka rolled his eyes, then started the lesson.

He was teaching them how to properly use Kunai and Shuriken. (They were only 7 at the time!)

Mikochi and Minago looked at eachother and sighed. (They sat next to eachother.)

"So make sure you dont squeeze a shuriken in your hand, or it will cut you." Iruka instructed.

Mikochi sighed more, then she took out a paper and wrote "This is so boring!" on it, then passed it to Minago.

_Tell me about it. Well just think of the end results. _Minago replied.

_But when we train, wont it make this class more BORING?!_

_Well, it can teach us patience.. something you need to learn._

_I do not!_

_Yes you do. Well hopefully if we train well, then when we come here we can just think of the improvements we can make from the fun training._

_Well, i guess. _

Mikochi looked up, then saw a bunch of girls with hearts in thier eyes, staring at Minago, some glaring at her.

_There are fangirls staring at you, Nago._

_They are so annoying. _Then he looked up and saw the same situation for the boys. _Same situation for you._

_They are very annoying, they always try to impress me when i walk by and they end up failing and looking like idiots._

_But it sucks.. they dont like us, well for us._

_I agree, only for our looks, and how good of a ninja we are. _

"Are you passing notes!?" Iruka yelled, as he ran up to their seats.

Minago did a few quick hand signs and the messages turned into notes from his lesson.

Iruka picked up the paper, and stared at it. "Ok, wise guy. Why were you passing it to Mi-M-.. I mean Mikochi?"

"I was confused on the lesson, sensei." Mikochi said in her most innocent voice.

"Yeah, sure." He didnt really feel like prying so he went back to his lesson.

_Well that was close! _Mikochi wrote.

_Yeah. Hey we should drop bye Uncle Kakashi's place. We havent seen him for a long time. _

_But what if we come in and he and Iruka are 'busy'. _Mikochi giggled.

_Then we tell dad that they were bieng perverts. _

_Fair enough._

Then they felt a slight swish of wind and they were bieng held by thier ears.

"Ah, what the heck Kakashi?" Mikochi mumbled.

"You two.. outside." He said, but you could see his smile through his mask.

"Oh, hello Kakashi." Iruka said. Then he twirled the kunai he had been demonstrating with in his fingers. "Do not interupt my class again."

"Sure thing." Then he let Mikochi and Minago go and gestured for them to follow him out the class. Then he went up to Iruka and whispered something in his ear, and Iruka's face turned a bright shade of red, kind of like a tomato, which reminded Minago that he was getting hungry.

They walked out the classroom, out of the academy, and to the Ramen Stand.

"Yay! Uncle Kakashi you are treating!" Mikochi exclaimed.

"Mmk." Kakashi said.

"Hey, we made a deal with dad that we would stay in the academy." Minago said.

"Yeah, they told me."

"So no offense.. but what do you want?" Mikochi said.

"Your very straight-forward, ne? Just like your daddy."

"You still didnt answer the question." Minago said.

"Ok, well since you guys will be training, we need to know your chakra nature.. You will most-likely have more than one."

"Chakra.. Nature?" Mikochi asked.

"They didnt teach you this in school yet? Wow, Iruka gets worse and worse every year."

Then out of nowhere, a shuriken flew and Kakashi just berely dodged it. It had a note on it. _Hopefully that will remind you how good of a teacher I am. I will make sure to teach you a lesson when I get home._

"Hey, kids.. dont come by today." Kakashi said, having a pervy smile show through his charcoal mask.

"Ok."

"As i was saying.. there are 5 chakra natures. Fire, earth, lightning, wind and water. You two most will likely have Fire nature, but i dont know about wind and lightning."

"Why does it matter?" Mikochi asked.

"There are fire style types of jutsu and water style.. wind style etc. Like your daddy has the Wind Style: Rasengan."

"Wow! Cool!"

"Also the elements can merge together, like Yamato has water and earth, so he made wood style justu."

"Cool!"

"Also elements beat others. So its good to have more than one chakra nature."

"What do you mean?" Minago asked.

"Ok.. So, Fire beats Wind, Wind beats Lightning, Lightning beats Earth, Earth beats Water, and Water beats Fire. So hopefully your opponent doesnt Wind when you have lightning, for example."

Mikochi nodded.

"So you know how to transfer chakra to other places on your body, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, good." Then he held out two pieces of small, square paper. "Put this in between your right index and middle finger."

They did as told.

"Now flow your chakra into it."

Their facial expressions tightened, and then the both of thier paper's caught on fire.

"Well, i guess that was expected." Kakashi said. Then he held out two more.

So they put them in ther fingers and tried again.

They flowed thier chakra into the paper. Minago's split right in half, and Mikochi's crinkled up.

Kakashi's smile showed through his mask. "How interesting."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A/N: Sorry again for the late update! Hope you enjoy!


	15. Chapter 14: Training

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru

_darkhuntressxir: Thank you for your review!_

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason. Btw: I am not sure how to delete flames, or if you even can... so if you know please tell me!

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Dont like, Dont read!**

_C.14: Training_

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

The twins attended a full week at the Academy, and Sasuke and Naruto held up thier end of the bargain. So they were taking them to a place to train.

They arrived at a secluded place in the forest part of Konoha. It seemed completely destroyed. Trees uprooted, chunks in the ground missing, boulders shattered or in mysterious places.

"What happened here?" Mikochi gasped.

"Well, we train here." Naruto explained.

"Cool!"

"Ok, first you two will spar. Taijustu only. And no Sharingan." Sasuke said.

The twins stood about 5 feet away from eachother as Sasuke and Naruto were staring at them from the sidelines.

"Begin!" Naruto commanded.

Mikochi attacked first. She ran towards him and tried to punch him in his temple, but he quickly dodged out of the way, leaving him off balance for half a second. In that time she attempted to kick his foot to unbalance him but he guessed she would do this, and grabbed her foot and tried to fling her, but she grabbed his shoulder before he could, and she tried to knee him in his throat but he guarded it with his other hand. They pushed away from eachother and they were panting heavily.

"They are good." Naruto commented. "Well, you can expect that much from my-" He was silenced by a chop to his head.

"Baka. Pay attention." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "And besides, I think they take after me." He said with a smirk.

"TEME! Lets see who they take after!" Naruto yelled.

Mikochi and Minago stopped to see thier parents quarreling.

"Kids.. you guys should pay attention to this." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Naruto stood about 10 feet away from eachother. "Taijustu only." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"And no Sharingan." Naruto said.

Sasuke was smirking, and Naruto was grinning.

"Begin!" Mikochi shouted.

They ran towards each other, and Sasuke dodged as Naruto tried to punch his head. Naruto stumbled forward, where Sasuke was moments ago.

"Kuso!" Naruto muttered, regaining his balance.

Sasuke went in to attack, Naruto guarded his torso, as Sasuke tried to deliver a kick to his stomach. Sasuke's hands were left unguarded as he, quickly but gently, grabbed Naruto's head and delivered a kiss to his forehead. He released Naruto's head and smirked as he looked down in to Naruto's azure eyes. Naruto returned his gaze flustered, and he tackled Sasuke and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Dont tease me!" Naruto said, looking into the onyx eyes of his lover.

Sasuke smirked, "But thats what makes it exciting."

"Umm, so are you done fighting?" Minago asked.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, we cant exactly use _all_ of those fighting techninques, dad." Mikochi said.

"Yeah, I guess not. Ah well, now is the time for Ninjutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yay!" Mikochi yelled.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"So what techniques can you guys do?" Sasuke asked.

"Shadow clone technique.. Fire-ball justu.." Mikochi said, naming them.

"Ok, what about controlling your chakra?"

"No.."

"Nani?! You guys havent learned the basics yet?" Naruto asked, suprised. "How can you do such advanced justu then?"

"Practicing very hard."

"Well, we were able to do those before having chakra training, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I guess your right."

"Ok, kiddos. To be a good ninja you need to learn how to control your chakra, an example of this is putting your chakra in one place on your body, right now you will store it at your feet." Naruto explained.

"Why our feet?"

"This is why." Naruto said, as he walked to the tree.. then up the tree.

"How?"

"When you gather your chakra to your feet, it sticks to the tree." Naruto yelled from the tree limb.

"Cool! I want to try!"

"Ok, here is what you need to know about chakra.." Sasuke explained the history of chakra and how it would be used. "You wont be able to climb up only using chakra right now, you must use momentum."

"Ok, so like this?" Minago said, as he held up two fingers, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

"Yeah, like that."

Minago ran to the tree that Naruto demonstrated with, and he ran up the trunk as far as he could, which was about a few feet.

Minago clenched his teeth after he landed smoothly. "Kuso." He spat.

"Language, Nago. And you cant expect to do this so soon, it takes practice." Sasuke instructed.

"Ha! I can do it right now no problem!" Mikochi boasted, as she sprinted towards the tree, and ran up the tree, berely getting above a foot. She crashed on the ground.

"Kuso.." She whined, rubbing her head.

"Language." Sasuke said, holding back laughter.

Minago went up to her and rubbed her head. Then he rolled his eyes. "Be careful next time, jeez."

"Hmph! I meant to do that." Mikochi defended.

"Yeah, sure." Minago replied.

Mikochi gritted her teeth and tried again, getting a little bit higher, but not alot. Then she fell again, but a little less clumsy. She glared at the tree.

"This is probably going to take a while." Naruto sighed. "Here, take these." Naruto said, tossing them a kunai each.

"Just before you fall, scratch the tree. Then you can see how far you are getting." Sasuke explained.

"Ok!" Mikochi said, dashing to the tree, and getting a few inches higher than before, and swiping the trunk with the kunai.

"Well, here is what you have to do. Get to the top of the tree." Naruto clarifyed.

"Hai." The twins said.

"Well, start i guess.."

They started and both found two seperate trees that were close together and equally high.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was about 7 hours after they started the tree training.

"Ok, time to go home." Sasuke said.

They had only gotton about halfway up the trees.

"No! Im not done yet!" Mikochi yelled, tired and covered in twigs.

"You can continue tommorow."

"So i can stop and quit for a day, a day turns to days, days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months. I cannot get into the quiting attitude."

"Mikochi.."

She ran up to Naruto.

"Does the Hokage quit? Well does he? You must have the drive, the will, to go on!" Something changed about her that day, she had gotten a bit more mature. "If my team-mates were injured, would you run away? Would you give up? Well let me tell you something.. I will _never_ give up!"

Naruto and Sasuke smiled. "So the Will of Fire runs in this generation also?" Sasuke said.

Mikochi gave him a confused look.

"Dont worry about it, Mi-Mi. Are you staying, Nago?"

"Yeah, like I'd let Mi-Mi beat me." Minago replied.

"Well, ok. We are going back to the house. Come back when you are done training."

"Ok!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Naruto and Sasuke hid in a nearby tree to watch the kids train, they werent leaving thier kids alone.

"They are really amazing." Sasuke said.

"Yeah."

They heard Mikochi yell. "I will conquer you, stupid tree!"

"Thats our Mi-Mi." Sasuke said, smiling.

"It seems like what they say about having kids is true." Naruto sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Our original relationship was.. different, ya know.. its hard to explain i guess. But our last relationship was, more carefree.. now its more.. responsibility i guess."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. "I know."

"But i like this one better. Its good seeing how good of a father you are. You try to seem cold for some reason but your love for them shows through."

"Thanks. And trust me your a good father too. Very caring and ambitious. I try to be distant.. well because if something were to happen to me.. i dont want them to hurt too bad. I dont want to be that kind of burden. And I like this one better also."

Naruto smiled, and scooched deeper into the arms of his lover.

"I love you... so much." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you more." Naruto protested.

"I doubt it." Sasuke said, pressing his lips to Naruto's.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A/N: Well, thats the end of the chapter. Thank you so much for reading i really appreciate it.

ALSOO... My friend has mentioned to me that there isnt really alot of "SasuNaru-ness" in this story anymore.. and i have realized this too.. so i am sorry! I plan to have more SasuNaru stuff in the future just as soon as i finish my character development.. which might take a while soo.. wait for it... wait for it..

...Im going to be writing another SasuNaru story! Only SasuNaru.. Mikochi and Minago might be in it.. but not as main characters or thier kids.. just people, or friends of thiers. And im thinking about making it in a real life setting.. Im still planning it out.. the first chapter might be up soon, but im not sure yet..

ALSOO... I think im going to write a one-shot for X-mas. So look out for ittttt!

Again... thank you so much for reading this.. so yeah.. Have a nice day!


	16. Chapter 15: All Grown Up!

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

**A/N: ALSO sorry for not updating for a while I've been super-busy.. also I'm planning two new stories.. and I've already come up with the ending to Arashi! I might make a sequel but I'm not sure yet.**

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru, NejiGaa

_darkhuntressxir: Thank you for your review!_

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason. Btw: I am not sure how to delete flames, or if you even can... so if you know please tell me!

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Dont like, Dont read!**

_C.15: All Grown Up!_

* * *

Mikochi slowly opened her eyes, a shard of sunlight filtered through the curtains. Mikochi groaned and rolled over, looking at her alarm clock.

_9:00. _It took a moment for her to register the time. '_Kuso! We are late!_' She thought as she quickly got up and went to wake up Minago, who was at the other side of their huge room(they still insisted on sleeping in the same room).

"Nago wake up! We're late!" She yelled at him.

He turned his head and gave her the famous Uchiha glare, which he'd perfected over the years. She was immune to it of course, Minago did this every time he woke up(like Sasuke.. he wasn't a morning person). She'd also sometimes see her Sasuke do it when her Naruto was being stubborn. Sasuke always said Naruto was the only one who wasn't affected by this glare. "Don't glare at me! Its 9 am and we are late! Remember our mission.. the one that started at 8:45?!" She yelled.

Minago grumbled and got up he was wearing no shirt, showing his toned, tan abs.. and they got dressed. Minago put on his black forehead protecter, his yellow bangs fell loosely down at his chin, his right bang decorated by a red streak. His spiky hair did it's own thing. He wrapped his black bandages around his right forearm, and his orange ones around his left bicep. He put on his high-collared orange shirt. It had the Uchiha-Uzumaki symbol on the front. He put on his black shorts and ninja sandals. His onyx eyes were filled with boredom. "Mi-Mi, what's our mission today?" He asked.

"Finding some cat."

"Kuso. We are the best genin in the entire village, they can't put us on a better mission?"

"We aren't chunin yet, Nago." She sighed.

"It sucks. We always _conveniently_ have some stupid mission to do right before the Chunin exams right?" He sighed. " Our parents are way to over-protective."

"Well they did say that a bunch of people die in the exams right?"

"We are trained by the _Hokage_ and the Anbu Black Ops _captain_. I think we can handle a few savage _Genin_."

"Hey, we are Genin too Nago."

"We are thirteen_, _we have been trained by the best ninja in the village, our parents, for 6 years! At this point we could be freaking Jonin!"

"We can talk to them at breakfast.. the exams are in a few weeks."

"Yeah."

Mikochi held out her fist. "To being Chunin!" She cheered. He returned the fist bump. "To being Chunin."

Mikochi was wearing a light blue V-neck midriff tank-top with the Uchiha-Uzumaki symbol on the front. She had a mesh undershirt under it. She had on black shorts, and her knee-length light blue ninja boots. She wore her black leaf village belt that hung diagonally on her hip. Her beige ninja tool bag did the same, except on the opposite side. She also had finger-less gloves with a small securing belt just above the wrist(a variant from Sasuke's original outfit). Lastly her black, spiky hair was in two ponytails, with white tips. She traced the whisker marks on her cheeks. "Ready to go!" She announced. Her azure eyes sparkling with excitement.

* * *

They walked in and Sasuke was making breakfast and Naruto was sitting at the table. They were having an important conversation, and they didn't notive that the kids were there yet.

"Sasu! I have the perfect mission for them during the Chunin exams!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really? What is it?"

"Guarding some king."

"Isn't that a little too dangerous?"

"Trust me, the king isn't that important. It would be a waste of men to attack him at all."

"Good one, Naru!"

The twins ran in. "AHA! I KNEW IT!" Mikochi yelled, pointed at her fathers.

Naruto and Sasuke had a scared look on their faces, but it was only there for a second. Naruto did a fake smile. "Aheh.. what do you mean, Mi-Mi?"

"You guys purposely send us on missions right before the Chunin exams!" She exclaimed.

"Thats crazy talk! Why would we do that?" Sasuke chimed.

"You guys kept telling us how dangerous the Chunin exams are.. especially the survival part!"

The parents could tell their little plan had been figured out, and now they had a pleading look on thier faces. "Guys, the Chunin exams are extremely dangerous. I really don't think you guys are ready yet." Naruto explained.

"We were trained by you guys.. The best ninja in the village, for 6 years. We complete every mission we have with flying colors. We are so good that we had to be put in a 2-man squad instead of a 3-man squad. Mikochi and I with Kakashi and he has even told us that we were ready years ago!"

"Remind me to have a little _talk_ with Kakashi."

"Daddy! _Please_ let us join! We are ready!" Mikochi begged.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, then sighed. "Fine. But be careful."

"Yes!"

Minago looked at the clock. "Oh crap! Mi-Mi we have to go!"

The kids ran out the door.

"Kuso. They are smart." Sasuke sighed.

"Well maybe they wont pass the written exam. We haven't told them much about it."

"I doubt it. They should soon figure out what they actually need to do. And I really doubt that they will quit."

"There's no way to win." Naruto whined.

"I know. They take after us way too much." Sasuke did a small laugh.

* * *

Mikochi and Minago were walking home from their "mission". A.K.A.: Clean horse shit while Kakashi reads porn.

"I hate these shitty ass missions." Minato whined.

Mikochi sighed. "Well at least we will be doing the Chunin Exams this year."

"Yes! I really hope that comes soon."

Suddenly a girl ran up to Minago, she was wearing a shirt that showed a lot of her "cleavage".. which really wasn't much.. Mikochi was known to have the best Genin (female)body, and she had barely any competition(but it wasn't like she cared about her looks).

"Minago-kun!" She squealed.

"What do you want?"

"I just had the _greatest_ idea!"

"Good for you. Leave me alone."

The girl continued. "For you to go out with me!"

"I think thats a horrible idea."

"Why? I could give you things _other_ _girls_." She licked her lips. "Couldn't." She smirked. (yes, she was offering _that_ to him.)

"You really think I want some slut? And besides.. Its been offered. _Hundreds_ of times."

The girl looked at Mikochi, she was instantly jealous. "So you want to go out with _that_ slut?"

"Bitch! You wanna say that again?" Mikochi started walking up to the girl.

But the girl wasn't paying attention to her. She was looking for Minago's reaction. And he was pissed. His 3-pupil sharingan was _blazing. _"How _dare_ you insult my sister." He growled.

_'Oh shit.'_ the girl thought. "Oh! Sorry I didn't-"

"Leave me alone." He growled.

The girl ran away. Minago deactivated his Sharingan. The twins just sighed and kept on walking. They were very used to this sort of thing.

"How could she want to fuck me when she didn't even know I had a sister! People are idiots."

"Yeah, but hey she cant help but be jealous of me right?" Mikochi snickered.

They laughed and kept on walking.

"Hey, Mi-Mi."

"Yeah, Nago?"

"Tell me if any guy flirts with you."

"Why?"

"So I can castrate him."

Mikochi looked at her brother's face and it was sincere.

_'Damn, Nago can be scary.'_ She thought.

"Hey we should go visit Inubi and Nekomata! They should be back from their mission right?"

"Yeah we should."

"Race ya!"

"You're on!"

* * *

"Hey Uncle Kiba!" Mikochi cheered, as they arrived at his place.

"Hey Nago, Mi-Mi!" He yelled. He had the tendency to be louder than Naruto. "Inubi and Nekomata are back! Come on in!"

They walked inside his house, then went outside to their huge backyard.

They saw Hinata training Akiko, right now it was the gentle fist technique.

"Hey Akiko!" Mikochi yelled. Akiko jumped in shock and fell to the ground.

"Hey Mi-Mi, Nago." She groaned, rubbing her bum. She'd gotten a little less shy over the years. And her spiky hair was longer, about waist length. Bird(her dog) had gotten a little bigger, but not much. He ran to her aid, and gave her a bunch of reassuring licks. "Aww Bird stop." She giggled.

"Hey Aunt Hinata!"

"H-hello Nago-kun.. Mi-Mi-chan." Hinata said shyly.

Inubi and Nekomata ran up to the twins. "_Nago! Mi-Mi!_" They yelled. (only Minago and Mikochi could hear them) They had gotten a bit larger. Nekomata had a blue Hidden Leaf band on his left forepaw and Inubi had one on his neck.

* * *

Mikochi and Minago waved goodbye to Kiba, Hinata, Akiko, Bird, and Akamaru. "Thanks again!" Miokochi said.

"No problem! They can come by anytime they like!" Kiba replied,

They started to walk home, Nekomata in Mikochi's arms Inubi in Minago's.

"So how was your mission?" Mikochi asked.

_"It was really cool!"_ Inubi started. _"We had to rush and get this note to some of our ninja, but they were already engaged in combat so we got to fight too! Luckily Akamaru taught us all those tricks."_

"Our pets our getting better missions than we are." Mikochi sighed.

_"Aww lighten up, Mi-Mi! You'll get better missions once you pass the Chunin Exams!"_ Inubi exclaimed.

"I guess you're right." Mikochi laughed. "So how is training with Bird? Did Akamaru teach you guys anything new?"

_"It's fine. Akamaru is teaching us a version of Fang over Fang where it's only Inubi and I."_ Nekomata answered.

"Cool! How is it going?"

_"We almost mastered it. Just a few kinks we need to work out."_

"Well good luck!"

They entered the door to their house. "Tadaima!(im home)" They said.

"Okaeri!(welcome back)" They heard someone reply.

They walked into the living room to see Sasuke and Naruto sitting on the couch watching a movie. Sasuke's arm was slung around Naruto's shoulder.

Inubi and Nekomata ran to embrace them.

"Inubi! Nekomata! You're back! How was your mission?" Sasuke asked.

_"Fine. Exciting."_

"Nekomata said it was fine and exciting." Minago translated.

"Great!"

Minago and Mikochi flopped on the couch with Sasuke, Naruto, Inubi, and Nekomata.

"I'm tired." Mikochi yawned.

"How was your mission?" Naruto asked, regretting the question once it escaped his lips.

He got a glare from both of his kids, and he sweatdropped. "Ok, so Sasu and I have come to a decision. The Chunin exams start in a few weeks, so you will be relieved of all missions and train with us until it begins. Is that alright?"

Minago and Mikochi smiled. "Its _perfect_."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again.. sorry for the late update. :/

A/N: *SPOILER TO ANYONE NOT UP TO DATE WITH NARUTO(ORIGINAL SERIES) CHAPS!* R.I.P. Neji! And I still do not think that NaruHina will happen even with the last few chapters.. I really hope it doesn't ;o;.. anyways. Feel free to comment or PM me your view on it! *Spoiler over*

**Please favorite/follow/comment! I really appreciate it!**


	17. Chapter 16: Stalker

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru, NejiGaa

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason. Btw: I am not sure how to delete flames, or if you even can... so if you know please tell me!

_Darkhuntressxir: Thanks for reviewing!_

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Dont like, Dont read!**

***I apologize in advance, I plan on this bieng a short chap.**

_C.16: Stalker_

* * *

Mikochi and Minago had been called to the Hokage's office.

"Hehe. Sorry guys you need to go on one more mission!" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"What?! I thought you said that we didn't have to go on anymore missions!"

"Yeah.. about that.. this is the last one! I made a mistake on the genin schedule and double-booked Team 8."

"Fine, we will take it. No point in arguing. What is our mission?"

"I need you to deliver some scrolls to a small village near hear, a day long journey." Naruto handed them 3 scrolls.

"We're off!" Mikochi said, dismissing herself and her brother.

"Have a safe trip!"

* * *

Mikochi and Minago had arrived at the town, and they dropped off the scrolls. They headed back.

"Hey, I think there is a hot spring near here. Wanna take a break?" Minago said, he was getting bored of walking.

"Sure! Co-ed?" (they enjoyed everything better when they were with each other)

"I think so."

"Well lets go!"

* * *

"Ahh!" Mikochi said as she got into the hot spring, there was no one else there. She could feel her sore muscles relaxing, though she didn't do much except run all day.

Minago didn't say anything, but he looked extremely relaxed. A bit.. too relaxed.. like he was sleeping.

"Minago? Minago!" She ran over to him, and he was unconscious. She smiled. '_He must have passed out from the heat of the water._'

She carried him to the dressing room. (luckily there were not any other guys there) She dressed him in his kimono. '_Wow.. Minago sure has gotten _bigger_ from when we were smaller_.' She thought and blushed. (don't worry this isn't the start of incest!)

She carried him to their room.

* * *

Minago slowly opened his eyes, he saw Mikochi next to him, watching TV.

"Hey." he said as he pulled himself into a upright sitting position.

"Hey, you fainted."

"Yeah.. did you dress me?"

"Yes. And carried you heavy ass up here." She smirked at him.

"Ok, thanks." He laughed.

"No problem." She grinned.

* * *

They were about a mile from the village gate.

"Finally we are almost home!"

"Yeah, I can't wait."

Suddenly a Mikochi felt a strange chill. She stiffened. Minago did the same, they both pulled kunai out of their pouches.

"Do you feel that?" Mikochi whispered.

"Yes, it feels like we are being watched." Minago growled. "Show yourself!" He barked.

Not even a bush shuffled.

"Maybe its nothing." Mikochi said.

"But we both felt it!"

"Well people say some twins have connected emotions or something, maybe one of us felt it and 'passed' it to the other."

Minago relaxed, and they put their kunai back.

"Well, lets continue!"

* * *

Two pairs of eyes watched from the trees.

"They both show such promise, being able to sense me." Someone hissed with a sadistic smile. "I know which one I want." He said, thinking of a certain blond-haired boy. "Kabuto! Enter me in the Chunin Exams!"

"Yes.. Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for the short chapter!

Please comment/fave/review!

As always.. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 17: The Chunin Exams

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you aren't up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru, NejiGaa

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason.

_Darkhuntressxir: Thanks for reviewing!_

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Don't like, Dont read!**

_C.17: Chunin Exams_

* * *

"Welcome to the written part of the Exam. My name is Shiranui Genma(the gate keeper)." Some guy was explaining how the exam was going to work out. He had brown hair with a bandana on, and a senbon in his mouth. The twins zoned out until the last few sentences. "If one is eliminated, then so are the others on the same have 10 questions, we will give you 45 minutes(I think that was the time :/ ) to do the tenth one. And no obvious cheating! You have 3 chances. Begin!"

Mikochi and Minago looked down at the text that a proctor handed out to them. '_This is impossible!_' they thought.

"Number 37! Out!" One of the proctors yelled. Another proctor yelled. "117 & 49! Out!"

Minago froze. _'There's something I'm missing here.'_ Minago thought.

'_Think! Think! What did he say?_'

"Number 88! Leave!" Another proctor yelled. "69 and 21 out!"

Minago shivered, then thought of the main proctor's speech. He eliminated unlikely possibilities. '_No.. that can't be it.. Not that one._' He thought until he was down to the last sentence. _And no obvious cheating_. He repeated it. _And no obvious cheating_. A light bulb popped in Minago's head. '_I got it! No obvious cheating! So we can cheat, just not obviously! We have 3 chances! This isn't a test of learning! It's seeing how well we do at getting information!' _Then he thought of his sister. '_Mikochi! Please figure it out!_' He pleaded inwardly, as he looked at his trembling sister beside him. He heard someone mark something down, and he turned t saw a proctor smirking.

'_Well time to cheat!_' he thought and smirked. '_Sharingan!_' He silently commanded his eyeballs.

His hands almost moved on their own. Following the confidently moving pencil in front of him. He was finished quickly.

'_I got it!_' he thought. '_I can just do the paper switching jutsu we did in the academy, and give a message to Mi-Mi!_' He wrote down a memo on his paper and did a few hand signals. Soon, he had Mikochi's paper and she had his. She wrote down a few words and did the same hand signs. She wrote 'Thanks Nago!' Soon her eyes turned crimson, and her hands were moving confidently. Minago smirked. She finished a few minutes after. After a long time of sitting still and waiting for others to catch a hint and cheat, the last question came.

"Now we have the final question, number 10." Anticipation and fear were in the air.

"You can choose to take it now, but if you get it wrong, you can never take these exams again and you will stay a Genin _forever_." Everyone gasped. "You can choose to wait until next year and then you will still have a chance of becoming a Chunin. Remember, if you quit, your team has to leave also. Raise your hand if you want to leave. You have 45 minutes to decide."

At first no one raised their hand. Then little by little, sweaty, nervous hands were extended into the air. Numbers were called, insults were spat from people of the same team.

'_I would never quit. I must get stronger, I am a shield, a guardian even. I will protect the ones I love._' Minago thought. Then he thought of a very energetic, optimistic girl, who he loved very much.. who had a knack for getting in trouble, and needing his aid. '_Especially Mi-Mi._'

_'I wouldn't quit for all the ramen in the world! I need to stop relying on Nago for protection, I need to get stronger.'_ Mikochi thought as she bit her lip. _'Once this is over, I'm making father treat us to ramen.'_ She grinned.

After half an hour, all the quitters left. "Is that all?" the main proctor asked. "Hm.. what a huge group. Maybe even bigger than Hokage-sama's first exam."

"Ok.. The last question..." the tension in the air was thick. "Congrats! You passed!"

"NAANNIIIIII?!" Everyone said.

The proctor smirked. "As a ninja you can't just quit mid-mission, you have to be decisive. Anything you decide effects your teammates. This was to decide who would just quit or who will stay to the end. Those people out that door, could never be true ninja. Indecisiveness could lead to many injuries and deaths. I wish you guys luck."

Relief replaced the tension in the air. Mikochi hugged Minago. "This is great!"

"Next you will take the second part. The survival test! This will be explained-"

A girl, around the twins age, jumped through the window. She had purple-brown spiky hair in a ponytail, light brown eyes, and pale skin. She had a short beige jacket on, that she kept open, showing her mesh undershirt, and black sweatpants. She had a black forehead protector.

"Of course. Just like your mother." The main proctor sighed.

"Hello guys! My name is Sango. My mother loves sake and dango, so she mixed the names, and thought it would fit me, her little darling. I know you guys might think I'm a little young, but I'm one of the best in Anbu, right under our captain, Sasuke-sama. My mother is Anko. Some might know her some might not, I don't really care either way. I think-"

"Sango! They need to know about the exams not your life story." The main proctor sighed.

"So I see you guys have met my Papa." she said.

Everyone gasped.

"Irrelevant."

"Anyways~ I came here to explain the second exam to you guys.. It will be explained more when we get there but for now I will tell you that.. 1: It's a survival exam and 2: You are allowed to kill people. It starts tomorrow. Ja ne!" And she exited as soon as she came, out the window.

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped.

* * *

"WE PASSED!" Mikochi yelled as they walked into the house. They located their parents sitting on the couch watching some movie.

"Thats great!" Naruto said, like they didn't already know. Sasuke said the same.

They spent rest of the day happily, a small argument between Naruto and Sasuke when Naruto wanted to get ramen for dinner to celebrate. Which Mikochi was completely okay with, but Sasuke and Minago thought differently. They just decided to go for ramen, Sasuke thought Naruto was being too stubborn and Minago just agreed with his sister, knowing it was futile to argue with her about eating ramen.

They arrived at Ichiraku's soon. The shopkeeper had grown older, but the delicious taste of his ramen stayed the same. He had already known what to give them. The shopkeeper smiled. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke, Mi-Mi, Nago. Haven't seen you guys around for a while!"

"Yeah, being Hokage keeps me busy." Naruto sighed, as they occupied the stools.

"I wanna see Nawuto and Sawskay!" They heard a small voice.

"Hey Saki!" Naruto said, as a small face peered over the edge of the counter on the opposite side. It was a girl, around 5 years old, and she had tan skin and straight brown hair. Sasuke did a small wave.

"Yuki! Come say hi!" She yelled. An even smaller child, around 3, popped his head over the counter. He had long spiky black hair, and also had tan skin, he was very shy, unlike his loud sister. They were the kids of Ayame(the shop-keeper's daughter) and Kotetsu Hagane(yes, the other gate keeper). Love works in mysterious ways.

"H-Hello." The boy stuttered.

"Hi!"

"Hi Mi-Mi and Nago!" The girl chimed, finally noticing the twins.

"Hey squirt!" Mikochi chimed, while Minago stuck to Sasuke's subtle hand wave.

Ayame walked out from the Ramen Shop's back room. "There you two are! Come back inside, its time for bed!" She scolded. Saki groaned and Yuki followed. "Bye!" Saki yelled, Yuki jumped from his sisters sudden outburst.

"Bye!"

There was a warm aura around the family. Though they didn't talk much(or at least Sasuke and Minago didn't) because they were eating, they enjoyed their moment together.

Once they left, they took a detour and went through the park. They decided to take slower then needed. Enjoying their time together. They found a nice spot in the grass.. and just sat. Later they got into a conversation about how they passed the first round in the Chunin Exams, and how Minago saved Mikochi's ass.

"Oh yeah, and there was this girl named Sango who is one of our proctors for the second part."

"Sango? Sango Shiranui?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, she mentioned you and said that she was right under you in terms of strength."

Sasuke laughed. "Haha, she seriously said that?! Thats just like her."

"Is she?" Minago asked.

"Not really.. I mean she is so new to Anbu, but she still can go head on with any senior Anbu officer, and when she loses a sparring match she acts like she won, but she still is a good officer. The others underestimate her for being so young, and I'm the only one who acknowledges her." Sasuke smiled. "But she is a special case. She definitely takes after Anko. She is obsessed with dango and drinks Sake any chance she gets, even though she isn't legal." Then he rubbed his temple. "And she is really difficult to deal with while she is drunk."

The family laughed. Then other stories were told. Like memorable moments at the Chunin Exams(but they couldn't share _too_ much information about it.)

Unfortunately, peaceful moments like this didn't last long. They always came to a end. Sure they could've stuck in another blissful moment, or another happy smile. But how were they supposed to know... that their lives would change drastically? That they'd never be the same again after the second round of the Chunin Exams?

* * *

"Each team will start off with one scroll, either the heaven scroll or the earth scroll. There is a building in the middle of the arena. Once you obtain your opposite scroll, so you have both the heaven and the earth scroll, then you go to the building to pass. If one of your teammates gets killed, your disqualified. If you open your scroll, then you are disqualified. If you try to go to the tower with one scroll, you are disqualified. Your scroll is in your bag. Well.. good luck!"

Mikochi and Minago looked into their bag and sure enough, there was a scroll there. _Heaven_ it said.

The gates opened. Teams ran in. The games began.

* * *

Mikochi and Minago set up camp in a rock cave they found nearby.

"Its a good thing we found this place! Its perfect! There is a stream nearby and its filled with fish! The cafe seems well insulated too!" Mikochi said.

"Yeah, kind of unusual. Do you think we should stay here?"

"Are you nuts, Nago? Why would we leave?!"

"Wouldn't a bunch of people try to come here?"

"And _thats_ how we obtain our second scroll."

"But what if someone who previously failed the exam knows of this place? What if they are stronger than us?"

"Well then they wouldn't of failed the exam now would they?"

"But is this exam really about strength?"

"Who knows? They cant tell us!"

"Mikochi! Think about it!" He used her full first name, she could tell that he was really getting irritated.

"Minago! We are staying here and thats _final_!" She stormed off.

'_I'd better go find her._' Minago thought.

After 10 minutes of walking, he found her.

"Mi-Mi! What were you thinking?! You could've gotten hurt, even _killed_!"

Minago realized she was blushing, her face was the color of a tomato. "S-Sorry." She sighed.

Minago tilted his head in confusion. "Is there something wrong? Since when do you say sorry?" He said, only half-joking.

"I-I.. kinda.. just-."

"Spit it out."

She glared at him.

"Ijustgotmyperiod."

"What?"

"I just got my period." She growled.

There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Your first one?"

"Obviously. I would've told you if I had it before."

"Do you have supplies?"

"Yeah.. I borrowed some from Ai."

"Good..."

Another awkward silence.

"I hate this awkwardness." Mikochi mumbled.

"Well do you want to hunt some fish?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!"

They walked to the cave and had a conversation about how they were going to set up the trap.

A hushed conversation was happening in the trees above.

"This is perfect timing Orochimaru-san." A boy with pale skin, brown eyes, and orange hair said to the boy sitting next to him. He had pale skin, purple eyes and red hair.

"Yes, the plan begins, Kabuto."

* * *

Mikochi and Minago were eating some fish and having a conversation in the cave, when they heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Mikochi said, things were now silent, only the crackling of the small fire they made was heard.

"Show yourself!" Minago yelled.

Two boys jumped out of the bushes. One with orange hair and brown eyes, one with red hair and purple eyes.

Mikochi and Minago were on their feet, out of the cave in a matter or seconds.

"What do you want?" Mikochi snarled.

"Is it that hard to figure out?" The one with orange hair snickered. "We have the Earth scroll. You guys have the Heaven scroll, yes?" He smirked and pulled out a scroll labeled _Earth_.

Minago gritted his teeth. _'How the hell do they know what we have?'_

"Whatever, you guys are going down!" Mikochi activated her sharingan. Minago did the same.

The boy with red hair chuckled. "Aww, how cute. You think you can beat us with some eye technique..." In a flash, he was just inches from Mikochi's face. "...That you haven't completely mastered yet?" In a flash he took out a kunai, sharpened with his chakra, and slashed Mikochi's face. _'I couldn't see him move! Even with my 3-pupil Sharingan!"_

Minago was to her side in a flash, and he kicked the boy away. "Mikochi are you ok?!" The girl was shivering.

"Minago... we have to go." She whispered. "We must flee!"

"What? Why?!"

"His chakra.. its so cold and dark. It's so scary." Mikochi whimpered.

The red haired boy was just staring at them as they talked, like he was monitoring his experiments.

"Fine. If you want to then-" Minago was cut off.

"Your not going _anywhere_." The orange haired appeared right behind them and pushed them far from each other, Minago colliding with a tree, Mikochi unluckily was smashed into a large stone.

"Mikochi!" The blond yelled.

She let out a small whimper as she fell from the large rock. Her Sharingan deactivating in the process. Minago attempted to run to her side, but the orange haired boy stopped him in the process. He let out a sick grin. "I'm your opponent."

"Keep him occupied, Kabuto." The red haired one snickered.

_'Kabuto..? Where have I heard that name before?'_ The blond thought, struggling to get past him.

"Hai. Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said.

_'What? Orochimaru? No way! This cant be happening!'_ Minago thought. "Your supposed to be dead!" He yelled to 'Orochimaru.'

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "Well your dads' aren't as strong as you think they are, now are they?" Then he headed towards the unconscious Mikochi.

"Stay away from her!" Minago yelled, still being held back by Kabuto.

Orochimaru chuckled.

* * *

Mikochi slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt like hell. She went to rub the aching spot and she felt a warm, sticky liquid. _'Im bleeding..?'_ She thought. Then everything came back to her. She frantically looked around, and spotted her brother, desperately trying to get past the orange haired kid.

Minago seemed to notice that she had regained consciousness. "Mi-Mi! Run! Get away! Our opponent is Orochimaru!" He frantically yelled at her.

Mikochi gave a confused look. '_Am I still dreaming?_'

"Aw, did you forget about me already?" Kabuto kneed him in the stomach with a lot of force, Minago was coughing up blood.

"NAGO!" Mikochi screamed.

"I see you are awake." She heard a voice behind her. Then a cold hand grabbed her arm and she was smashed into a tree. But the person did not let go. He was face to face with her. His boyish body was shed, revealing a full grown man, he had very pale skin, black hair, and eyes like a snakes.

"Let go of me!" She yelled. She activated her Sharingan, but it went away quickly because she was almost out of chakra.

"No." He gave a sadistic smirk. "I have chosen you. You are mine now."

"What?! What are you talking about?" She yelled.

She could feel his breath on her ear. "You are just like Naruto. I had him in mind when I chose you. I felt so lucky when I found out one of _their_ kids was a girl." He whispered. Then she felt a sharp pain, and looked down, there was a kunai in her leg.

She let out a blood-chilling scream.

She was breathing heavily, and she felt like she was about to pass out. But she put all her will in to staying awake. '_I cant deny this feeling_.' she thought. '_I think.. that I'm going to die_."

* * *

A/N: Wow! What an intense chapter! What will happen to Mikochi? What will happen to Minago? How will the family react? Will things ever be the same? Find out in the next chapter of Naruto Arashi!

*I meant to put all this stuff in one chapter! I kind of wanted to show how suddenly everything happened, you could kind of feel what the characters were feeling in a way. *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please Favorite/Follow/Review! I really appreciate you guys! Thank you soo much for reading!


	19. Chapter 18: Don't Go!

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you aren't up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru, NejiGaa

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason.

_Darkhuntressxir: Thanks for reviewing!_

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Don't like, Dont read!**

_C.18: Don't Go!_

* * *

"Mikochi?!" Minago yelled as he heard her scream, but he had just fallen, so he wasn't sure of where she was. He located her being pinned to a tree by a.. man? "Who the hell are you?! Get off her!" He spat, but he was still weak, and he couldn't get to her quickly. His blurred vision got clearer, and he saw Mikochi's leg covered in blood, their was a kunai in her leg. Luckily, he deducted, it wasn't deep, it wasn't there to slow her down, it was there to cause pain.

Mikochi had a very dull look in her eye, you could easily tell that she was fighting to stay conscious. Minago tried to get to her as urgently as he could. But he had forgotten Kabuto. He was brutally reminded as he felt a swift slice. He looked down to see that his arm had a deep gash in it. He harshly bit down on his lips to stifle the scream, he couldn't have Mikochi worrying about him, but she saw. Her dull eyes became wet, and a tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

Mikochi's senses came back little by little. She turned her gaze to Orochimaru, whose evil grin had gotten even wider. The sadistic bastard. She gave him a full, hateful glare. He seemed entranced in her eyes, he must've enjoyed her expression. He did not seem to notice until the he heard a noise, like something being pulled out. Then Orochimaru's cream shirt was dyed crimson. The kunai that was previously in Mikochi's leg was gone, removed with her limp free hand, she transferred it to his chest.

Orochimaru freed her from his grasp as he clutched his chest, his bangs shadowed his pale face, he slowly backed away. Mikochi fell to the floor, she didn't have the energy to move.

Then she she weakly lifted her head to see Orochimaru.. to see the crimson liquid flow rapidly out of his body. He started to do a weird rhythmic shaking. Mikochi slightly tilted her head in confusion. Then she realized what he was doing as he let out a loud laugh, chilling her blood. 'Why is he laughing?!' She thought.

Orochimaru ended his bout of laughter to stare at her with a crazed expression. "You think that _this_ could kill me?!" He laughed evilly. He pulled out the kunai, and threw it to the ground. Then, in a split second, he was inches away from her, and he grabbed her throat with his pale, cold hand. He squeezed a bit, not enough to choke her, but firm enough to show that she couldn't get away. This was proven as she desperately grabbed his hand, trying to pull it away. Then Orochimaru snarled. "But that did hurt like a bitch." Then Orochimaru smirked. "And for that you _will_ pay." He slowly turned his gaze to where Minago and Kabuto were fighting, well it wasn't much of a fight, you could tell Kabuto was just toying with the distressed blond.

Mikochi seemed to understand what the pale man was implying. "No! Don't hurt him!" She wailed, tears now freely streaming down her alabaster cheeks.

The man seemed to ignore her, because within seconds, a huge brown snake was growing out of his free hand.

Finding new energy, she thrashed, trying to loosen the pale man's grip. By now the snake had finished "growing" and was now slowly slithering towards her brother.

The snake got closer and closer to Minago, who didn't seem to notice now that Kabuto was turning his little game into a heated battle.

Mikochi couldn't take it anymore. (1)Purple chakra seemed to be seeping from her body. Her eyes were now a boiling yellow. Once circular pupils turned into rage-filled slits. Her black eyelashes turned thicker and darker, and her puffy ponytails seemed to puff out more, and her whisker-marks became darker and more defined. "Let go." She growled, her now-sharp nails dug into the arm that was barely restraining her, drawing blood. "I said... LET GO!" She snarled, as she grabbed Orochimaru's arm and ripped it away from her throat.

She quickly looked at the snake. It wasn't moving anymore, it had reached its target. It was now coiled ready to spring. "Shit! I can't kill it in time." She whispered. In a split second she was by Minago's side, and then she quickly transported him to the safety of a nearby tree.

"You ok?" She asked. Kind of dizzy from the speed of her rescue.

"Im fine." Minago replied, his voice raspy and weak. "Mikochi, I told you to leave, now _go_ damn-it!"

Once again, tears littered the beautiful girl's cheeks. "No can do Nago." She gave off a small smile. "I'm done with you protecting me."

She remembered something from the past.

_"Nago! Help!" A small voice wailed. She was in a forest because she decided that she'd go exploring with her twin. _

_A small blond boy appeared out of the bushes, no more than 5 years old. "Mi-Mi! There you are!" He hugged the small girl. She buried her face in his chest. Her tears were soaking his orange shirt. _

_"I was so scared!" She cried. _

_"Shh. Its alright now, Mi-Mi. I'm here." Minago comforted her, he clutched the small girl's head, also happy of finding her. He cupped her cheeks so they were eye to eye. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you... I'll always protect you." He whispered. "I'll protect you."_

"Don't worry, Onii-san. You've protected me your entire life, now it's my turn." She gave off a pained smile. She crouched next to him, and saw the tears streaming down Minago's face, he didn't seem to notice they were there.

She raised two fingers, and poked him in the head. She had a painful gaze. "Minago, I love you. Always remember that. Can you also tell our parents for me if I can't pass the message?"

She didn't wait for a response as she jumped down from the tree. Where she was spotted by the snake. It slithered towards her at a surprisingly fast place. _'If I remember this correctly, once a snake consumes a meal, it remains lenient for several days, and if threatened it will spit out its previous meal to flee, but this process takes a while. So either way plenty of time to escape. And besides... those two idiots don't want Nago anyways.'_

She wiped away her lingering tears with her glove. She then smirked. "Well, Mr. Snake. I hope I'm fucking delicious." She ran out of chakra and fainted after the statement.

The snake came closer and closer, and it coiled to spring. It did not miss.. and it swallowed her whole.

* * *

(1) Ok.. she is supposed to be transferring into a form that resembles Inugami. Sorry if you don't remember her! Skip back to _Chapter 10: The Offspring of the Kyuubi!_

A/N: Wow! What a chapter! I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I cried while writing this chappy! School demands all of my damn time T~~~T... that and I've kinda been otakuing and i've watched several new anime recently! Woo...

OK questions... Is Mikochi really going to die?

Please Review/Favorite/Follow!


	20. Chapter 19: Prisoner of a Serpent

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you aren't up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru, NejiGaa

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason.

***SPOILER ALERT FROM CANON! **

OMG I AM SOO HAPPY THAT SASUKE IS GOING TO HELLP! I hope he does actually help and doesnt betray the Hokage's... I'm just so happy... :D

**Spoiler over.***

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Don't like, Dont read!**

_C.19: Prisoner of a Serpent_

* * *

Mikochi opened her eyes slowly, everything was a bit hazy and blurry, so she couldn't really tell where she was. She tried to move her arms, but there were shackles tied around her wrists, that bound her to the wall. Her legs were unbound, but they were very sore and one seemed to be numb. She looked down and saw her "numb" leg wrapped in gauze that was pretty freshly changed; her skin, which had a thick layer of dirt, was now clean. She realized she was in a plain black silk robe. She didn't feel any undergarments on her. Suddenly, her memory rushed back to her. Now her eyes were darting around frantically. "Minago! Where are you?!" She screamed. She yelled his name again and again until her throat burned.

She let out a muffled sound, showing anguish and pain. Her cheeks were now wet with tears. Her body slumped.

She had time to look at her surroundings. She was in a small room, the walls and floor were made with black, moist bricks. There was a small torch, that barely illuminated it. There was a huge, metal door that closed her in. Trapping her like an animal. The air was humid, so she assumed she was underground.

Soon, the door opened, Mikochi winced at the sudden light. Once her turquoise eyes adjusted, she saw who opened the door. The man who put her in this wretched hellhole. "Orochimaru." She spat, her lips curling in utter disgust.

A small _hiss_ escaped from his mouth. "Oh, Mikochi, don't talk to your master with that tone."

She couldn't hide the surprise and confusion in her expression. "What..?" She choked out.

An expression flickered into Orochimaru's amber eyes. Hunger. Lust.

If she hadn't secretly adopted her father's poker face then she'd be shivering over the weight of his gaze.

He slowly stalked up to her, like a snake slithers up to it's prey. When he was inches away from her, he knelt down, so they were eye to eye. Then, he took his rough hands, and caressed her exposed skin.

Fear and even more surprise sparked in Mikochi's azure eyes. "W-What are you doing?!" She squealed, frustration setting in since her arms were immobile.

"Whatever I want. You are my property. I can do whatever the hell I want with you." He smirked.

"The hell you are!" Mikochi yelled as she kicked and thrashed her legs. Her leg hit one of Orochimaru's arms, which caused him to hiss in pain and fury.

She received a punch to the gut. "You are a difficult child. Oh what fun it will be when I break you." He said. Then he used his pale hand to clench Mikochi's injured thigh. "Maybe I should just take you right now." He let out a sadistic laugh.

She was now breathing heavy, the blow to her chest knocked the breath out of her lungs.

"Luckily for you," He carried on, "I have business to attend to."

"What do you want from me?!" She yelled. She didn't want to deal with this shit.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" He continued. "I will gouge out your eyes and get my Sharingan! But before that, you shall bear my children."

No words could describe the mortified expression on poor Mi-Mi's face.

* * *

A/N: WOW! I swear, when I planned this story originally, I didn't plan for it to turn out like this. At all. I still wonder what gave me this sick idea... Anyways~ Sorry again for the late chapter, and it was very short too! School has been interfering. Fucking education.

Ok.. I know Mikochi didn't die.. I mean, how could I kill her? I _named_ myself after her(my FF name)!

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Love yalls!


	21. Chapter 20: Revenge

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you aren't up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru, NejiGaa

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason.

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Don't like, Dont read!**

_C.20: Revenge (A/N:20 chapters.. WOOHOO!)_

* * *

Minago and his family's spirits had been crushed. Minago constantly asked himself why he didn't die instead of her. Sasuke and Naruto were depressed, and blamed themselves for putting Mikochi in the Chunin Exams too early. Minago failed the exams, since his teammate died. I seemed like all light was gone from the Uchiha-Uzumaki household. They hid their depression from each other, but they were all too wrapped up in their own sadness to notice anyone else.

Minago clutched a picture frame. The picture it held was of Mikochi and Minago, they were at the summer festival. Mikochi was wearing a black floral yukata, while Minago was wearing a grey and black one. Mikochi was grinning, and her fingers were intertwined with Minago's. Minago had a small smirk, but his ebony eyes were sparkling with excitement. They were ten at the time. The image began to slightly distort as Minago's tears fell on it.

"Why you?" He whispered. He wanted to scream, to yowl, to _howl_ in agony. He knew that it would upset his parents more. "I'm your brother, I should've protected you. I'm too weak. Even now... It's so empty here without you. I can't bear it. But don't worry, your death wont go unresolved. I'm going to find that Orochimaru guy, and I'm gonna kill him." He growled. He returned the picture to the shrine and jumped in his bed. He got into a fetal position, he didn't cry, but he came close.

* * *

"Nago, dinner is ready." Sasuke said, coming to Minago's room, he was calm and collected. He had the whole "No-Emotion-Uchiha-Thing" going for him.

"K, I'll be there soon." Minago said, facing the wall, trying to mask the tears in his voice.

Sasuke could see past his little facade. But he just sighed and went away.

Minago went to the bathroom and rinsed his face with cold water before walking to the dining room.

Minago acted normally, he was usually quiet and distant anyway. Mikochi and Naruto would be the ones to illuminate the table. Now Naruto was trying his hardest not to break down, his smiles and laughs were all fake.

Minago was tired of it. All this moping and crying, no action taking place to avenge his late sister. When Sasuke and Naruto were having a small bullshit conversation about kunai he got up. His parents looked at him with questioning glances.

"I'm tired," Minago growled, "of being weak!"

"What do you mean Nago?" Naruto asked.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean! Why is justice not being served?! Why? Mikochi, our sweet innocent Mikochi, was _murdered_! And you two just decide to act like nothing happened? I know you guys are sad, I hear your weeping! So please tell me why," Minago's Sharingan was activated, making his already angry eyes blaze, "the people who killed my itouto aren't DEAD!"

The parents stared at Minago wide-eyed and suprised. Except Naruto's eyes were wide with.. fear.

"Minago. Stop this." Naruto whispered. For once he was letting his emotions show as his bangs shadowed his eyes, but his cheeks now had tears streaming on them. Sasuke immediately moved to Naruto's side, wrapping his arms around him to calm him down.

Minago looked at his parents with a shocked expression. He didn't mean to make his daddy cry. He slowly shuffled over to Naruto's side and hugged him, then he hugged Sasuke. "I'm sorry guys.. I don't know what come over me.." His eyes, now onyx, blinked with guilt.

"No. Thats not it. You had that look in your eye. A look that I had seen, from your father." Naruto said slowly. Sasuke didn't react to this at all. He seemed to be agreeing with Naruto.

"The look that signals a thirst for revenge. That path will lead you into darkness." Sasuke continued.

"I know. I'm sorry I don't know what has gotten into me, but may I ask you a question?" Minago asked.

Sasuke looked at him, confused. ".. Sure.. what?"

"Are you sure you killed Orochimaru?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at him, bewildered. It was like asking "are you sure you have a penis?" because they'd seen him die. Sasuke used the freaking _Kirin_ on him. The only person who ever evaded it was Itachi, and he had to use Susano'o as a last resort. There was pretty much no chance that he could be alive... right?

"Yes. I'm.. sure.. why?"

Minago stared at him, wide-eyed. Did they not mention snake-like things around the killing site? Well, its not like they could have an investigation, since a lot of people died in the Chunin Exams. Now that Minago remembered, he didn't even tell them how it happened, when he got home, they already knew.

"Because the team who attacked us, well the 'leader' said his name was Orochimaru, but he had 2 different bodies, along with this other guy named... Maburo, or Kanoto... or.."

"Kabuto?"

"Yeah, thats it."

"What did he look like?!" Sasuke was now desperate for answers.

Minago was startled by his father's desperate questions, but he answered anyway. "Pale skin... black hair.. amber eyes... purple eyeliner or something like that.. and he has a lot of snake-like jutsu."

Sasuke removed himself from Naruto, and backed up a few steps in realization. His hands were clenched. "So.. it's my fault."

Naruto stayed where he was, staring into nothingness, convinced that it was his fault also. But Minago was by his side in an instant, he held one of his father's clenched hands to reassure him. "This is not your fault at all. At all, do you hear me? I mean both of you. Orochimaru is a crafty bastard. There was no way that you could've known that you didn't kill him. You did what you could," Then he looked a the both of them, finally he was tired of moping. "Seriously guys, do you think Mi-Mi would want to catch us moping like this? She would want us to live. To be happy. So please... smile." Minago let out the biggest smile he could(which was not common for him) "If you are still sad, then make fake smiles, so at least you will have practice for the real ones." Minago chuckled.

Sasuke let out a small smile, then ruffled Minago's hair. "T-Thanks.. It's just what I needed. A bit surprising coming from you, though." Sasuke joked. "All that stupid shit I did to lure and kill the bastard, and he didn't die." Sasuke grumbled, still joking a bit. Everyone let out a small laugh. But it was real.

* * *

"Dad, Daddy. I want to go to the Sound Village." Minago said boldly. "Orochimaru isn't a Genin, so he had no right to be in the Chunin Exams, also he is a Missing Nin, and has committed many crimes against the Leaf. There would be no problem with attacking the Sound to get him."

Naruto and Sasuke digested his words. They tried to object, but Minago remained strong in his case. He knew they were planning on going to the Sound alone anyway.

"Fine. But if we find that your life is threatened in any way, then you will be sent back to Konoha. Understand?" Sasuke stated.

"I understand."

"Ok, we will depart in a few days."

"Mmk." Minago walked off.

The parents looked at eachother and sweatdropped.

"He is just like you, Sasu. Arrogant and brave." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah.. that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

A/N: Aww, poor family!

How did you like it?

**Again, I know this story turned kinda non-SasuNaru.. and focused more on their kids.. but I am writing several new SASUNARU stories. Once this story is finished (it will be soon), the others will be released. **

Please review, follow, favorite!


	22. Chapter 21: Curse Mark

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you aren't up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru, NejiGaa

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason.

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Don't like, Dont read!**

_C.21: Curse Mark_

* * *

"Feisty one, aren't you?" He continued. "I will gouge out your eyes and get my Sharingan! But before that, you shall bear my children."

No words could describe the mortified expression on poor Mi-Mi's face.

"But before that, you are a strong one, but not strong enough. I will give you a little 'gift'. The Heaven Curse Seal."

In a matter of seconds, Orochimaru's fangs were penetrating Mikochi's lower neck. She could feel a warm liquid seeping into her skin. She let out a small gasp, and then Orochimaru removed his fangs and slithered out of the room. Mikochi screeched with agony, whatever he had "given" her, was painful. Finally her body couldn't take the pain, and she passed out.

* * *

Mikochi was in a dream, she didn't really realize it at the time. She was sitting on a grassy hill with her family, they were snuggled up in the shade of a huge tree. It was a hot day, and a slight breeze cooled them. It was a time filled with laughing. Mikochi rested her head on the trunk of the tree.

She closed her eyes, for a mere second. When she opened them, the entire picture changed. The soft, green grass was now charred and black. The tree she was just resting on was now in flames, she looked at her parents, covered in their own blood. Their usual happy faces were now frozen in a terrified expression.

"Dad? DADDY?!" She wailed.

"M-Mikochi." She heard a croaking voice. She turned to see Minago, bloodied and he wasn't moving except for rasping breaths.

"Minago!" She stood where she was, frozen in panic.

"Run away." He croaked, as the flaming branches of the tree fell on him, engulfing him in the orange tongues of flame.

She tried to rush to his side, but she was blown away, into another dream.

She was completely alone, in complete darkness. She was sinking, into a lake of blood. The stench of it choked her. She coughed and coughed. She sunk deeper and deeper into the stinky, sticky liquid. Just as the blood covered her waist, she saw the figure of Orochimaru. His evil smile sickened her.

"Your family members are all dead. They all died for you." He said. The water was now covering half of her breasts.

"Selfish girl." He hissed. Then Mikochi was pulled completely under. The liquid lay completely still.

"Hey, hey girl!" Mikochi woke up groggily, and she heard someone talking to her. "Wake up! Hey, wakey-wakey!"

She opened her eyes slowly. She saw a guy nudging her awake, he was about her age. He was fair-skinned, and had short dark auburn hair. He had pale lavender eyes(but with pupils), and his eyelashes were dark, like he had eyeliner on. He had black no-finger gloves, that had the hidden sound symbol on them. He was wearing black sweats, and a red shirt that went well with his hair. He had a red sound headband protecter, and black ninja sandals.

"Good, your awake," He sighed with relief. He held out his hand and smiled . "My name is Hikaru Hyuuga, miss Uchiha."

She returned his handshake, then looked at him with a confused expression. "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar.."

"You don't remember me?" Hikaru said in mock hurt. "Well, it has been a while since we played together."

Then she remembered him. "Your uncle Gaara and uncle Neji's son, right?!"

He put his finger over his lips to tell her to be quieter. "Yup, thats me."

"Sorry about Neji..." she whispered. Her parents always told her the tale of how Neji selflessly sacrificed himself to protect Naruto. **(A/N: Sorry that was a spoiler!)**

Hikaru smiled. "Its fine, I never really met the guy, he died when my dad was pregnant with me, but he talks about him all the time. Its almost like I know him, ya know?"

Mikochi smiled. "I haven't seen you in forever. Both out dads got kinda busy... and we just stopped seeing each other."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. How are Minago and your parents?"

Mikochi looked down. "Fine. I think. I was captured and taken here during the Chunin Exams." Then she gave him a wary look. "What are you doing here?"

His face got serious. "I'm on a reconnaissance mission. From the Sand. No one from the Sound knows who I am. We are planning on collapsing the Sound from the inside out."

"Why now?"

"We have found out that Orochimaru is still alive."

"Yeah, I found out recently." Mikochi grumbled.

"Why is he keeping you here?" Hikaru asked.

"Something about my Sharingan, and bearing his.. children." She huffed.

He looked at her with a bewildered expression. "What? That's horrible!"

She gave him a '_No Shit?_' expression.

He then gave off another one of his smiles. "Its fine, there are plenty of ways to escape this place."

"No."

He raised his eyebrow in question. She continued. "He'd probably look for me, and hurt my loved ones on the way. I feel that this is kind of a personal vendetta that doesn't concern only me. My dad always told me how he told Orochimaru that he'd give him his body, and that Orochimaru always wanted a Sharingan. I can suffer if it means protecting my family. Thats what they've been doing for me my entire life."

Hikaru stared into her azure eyes. "I bet they are suffering now. They probably think your dead."

Mikochi sighed. "They'll get over it. They can move on."

Hikaru gave a low chuckle. "It seems like you've thought about this."

"Yeah, I guess I have."

"Fine. Since it seems like you are going to stick to your word, do you want to help me in my reconnaissance mission?"

Mikochi gave of one of her grins. "Hell yeah."

* * *

A/N: Wow! Things are heating up! I guess Mi-Mi has accepted her role. :/

Please Review!

Favorite/Follow if you haven't already!


	23. Chapter 22: Mission

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you aren't up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru, NejiGaa

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason.

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Don't like, Dont read! *RAPEEEE!(not described that well, though)***ALSO SMALL SEMI-LEMON!(not really much, though)****

_C.22: Mission_

* * *

Minago was packed and ready to go. He said a quick prayer to Mikochi's shrine, and set off to meet at the rendezvous point. Minago began his trek to the the Village Gate. Once he arrived he saw his parents, already there. _'Damn I thought **I** was early.'_

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked. Minago gave a small nod. They all unconsciously turned to look at the Hokage, that now had Naruto's face on it. This could be the last time they saw it, they all silently realized.

Naruto didn't bring any backup troops. He made up some excuse, but in reality, it was a personal vendetta. No one would get in their way. Call it a nice "family trip", if you were optimistic.

They set off.

* * *

Mikochi was roused from her sleep by a metal stick that was repeatedly prodding into her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw a Sound guard (not Hikaru), with a face that showed no expression.

"What?" She growled, she'd been woken up from the first _good_ dream she had in days.

"You have been reassigned to a new room." He said.

Mikochi bit her lip. How would she communicate with Hikaru? They'd exchange information every night when Hikaru had to patrol near her room,she had to admit that she'd grown fond of the boy. Also, she hadn't seen any of Orochimaru since she first got there.

"Is there a problem with that?" The guard's eyes narrowed, and his grip tightened on the metal rod he was holding.

"No. There is no problem." She stated, calm and aloof. She couldn't risk them finding out what she'd been planning with Hikaru.

"Good." The guard huffed, as he got the keys and unlocked her shackles. He put her in another pair, but they were mobile and not secured to the wall. Her hands were placed in front of her.

Once she got up, she felt something grope her ass. She looked and saw the guard grabbing it. She gave him a cold glare, and she longed to strangle him with the shackles bounding her, but that would completely ruin the plan. So she sat, and waited. Luckily, it was nighttime and Hikaru had his patrol then.

He passed Mikochi's room and the door was already open, so he walked in to investigate. Only to see Mikochi being groped by one of Orochimaru's guards.

The guard noticed Hikaru's appearance, but he didn't stop. This type of thing must've been normal.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Hikaru hissed.

The guard let go. "What does it look like?"

"That isn't allowed."

The guard was about to kick the kid's ass for interrupting his fun, but he thought better of it and hissed 'Newbie' under his breath. Then he remembered what he came there for. "Orochimaru-sama asked me to transport her to her new room."

"Yeah, I came to tell you that I am going to transport her now. You are going to replace me for the patrol of the Experiment buildings.

The guard suspected foul play, but shrugged it off. Some guards got attached to the women they tormented, who was he to ruin this guys fun? There were plenty of suitably women. "Room 5, West Wing." The guard said as he left the room.

Once the guard was gone, the two teens sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Hika." Mikochi sighed, using the nickname she used for Hikaru when they were little.

"No problem, _Mi-Mi_." Hikaru smiled.

They walked to the new cell. "Hikaru, what is my new cell like?" Mikochi asked.

"I don't really know." Hikaru said sheepishly. "I think the West Wing is where Orochimaru stays, though, so only people who are close to him stay there."

"I guess I should feel lucky." Mikochi said, an attempt to joke.

Hikaru gave her a serious look. The weight of his gaze made her weak in the knees. The love in it was apparent. "Mikochi, its not to late, you still have time to escape. You don't have to go through _that_."

"No. I have accepted the terms, Hika." She said, but she looked at the ground, her cheeks red from the look he gave her.

The moment they loathed arrived. They had arrived at the door, it was a regular wooden door, like one that would've gone to a house.

They walked in and closed the door. The room was amazing, beige walls, hardwood floors, a dresser, and a couple of night stands were in the room. But it seemed to have a focal point. The bed. Mikochi felt sick.

"Hika, how am I gonna get battle plans to you?" Mikochi asked, her voice cracking.

"I will come and try to visit you as much as I can. Stay strong." Hikaru said as he unlocked her shackles.

Mikochi realized she wouldn't be seeing him much, and her heart hurt. "...Thank you, Hika. You are a great friend."

Hikaru gave her a gaze that could've melted her. Soon their faces were centimeters away from each other. Hikaru's voice had turned low and husky. "Friends? Is that all?" His tone wasn't angry at all, it was a true question.

Mikochi stared into his eyes. Happiness sparkled in hers. "Well... If you want it to be more then-." She was cut off as Hikaru's lips smashed into hers. He licked her lips, asking for entrance which she gave him. Their tongues rubbed against each other rhythmically. Hikaru pulled back.

"Sorry, Miss Uchiha, but were you saying something?" He gave a cocky smirk.

Mikochi, still dazed from the kiss, gave him an annoyed look.

Then she grabbed his hand, and led him to her new bed. Hikaru stopped.

It was Hikaru's turn to be flushed. "Umm.. Mikochi. Is this the right time-."

He was cut off by a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, its just that... I know we just re-met, and it's only been for a short while, but I feel like I've known you for forever... which I kinda have.. but back to the point!.. I know that I am going to be 'used' by Orochimaru... and if I'm going to be taken for my first time I want it to be to someone who... I love." She said the words boldly, but she was shaking, and hoping for acceptance.

Hikaru had never heard anything more beautiful in his life. "I feel the same way," he whispered, before, leading her the rest of the way to the bed, and gently laying her on the mattress before he stood over her.

Much to Hikaru's pleasure, her black robe had loosened and was showing off a lot of her pale, clear skin.

He sucked her warm neck, leaving marks.

Mikochi gasped. Then she moaned. "Hikaru, I love you."

There was no cockiness in his gaze. True emotions, Damn, love sets in quickly. "I love you, too." He replied.

* * *

Mikochi woke up, her blue eyes confused until she realized she had moved rooms. She looked down. She was naked. Completely. She blushed when she thought of the previous night. She looked over and she saw Hikaru stirring. His pale lavender eyes opened slowly, and they sparkled when they caught sight of her.

"Hey, beautiful." He said, giving her forehead a small kiss.

"Hello, sexy." She said, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

"After yesterday, _I_ shouldn't be the one called sexy." He smirked, Mikochi blushed. "I mean I was _also_ a first timer so I didn't have anything to compare it to, but _damn_!"

"D-don't say such embarrassing things, _BAKA_!" She gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

Hikaru gave another grin. Then his grin faltered. "I'm gonna have to leave aren't I?"

"That would be best, I mean I can't have people knowing _another_ person I love to hold against me."

"Oh, so you _do_ love me?"

"Of course! I said it.. last night.. didn't I?"

"It could've been in the moment.."

"Well, consider yourself wrong, Mister Hyuuga."

"Hm. Well then consider yourself future Miss Hyuuga."

Mikochi blushed. Hikaru sighed, "Well, I'd better get going."

He got up and got dressed. He walked up to Mikochi and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I hate leaving you after we made love, I mean, it makes me feel like one of those sex-crazed douche-bags, who tell women they love them, fuck them, then disappear the next day."

"Well your not. Make sure you visit often, 'kay?"

"I will. God, I wish I didn't have to patrol on the other side of this damn hideout."

"I agree," Mikochi sighed. "Well, I love you. See you soon."

"See you soon." Hikaru's voice cracked, but his bangs shadowed his face as he gently closed the door.

* * *

~The next day..(or night)..~

Mikochi was missing her auburn-haired boyfriend. She knew she couldn't expect him to visit her everyday. That would've been too suspicious, also he did come to the Sound for a reason.

She perked up as she heard the door slowly open. Only to stare in horror as Orochimaru walked into the room.

"It's time." He snickered. She was frozen in fear. He was to her in seconds, and he hovered over her.

"No!" Mikochi screamed, but the man was a sadist, so she only excited him further.

He pinned her hands to the bed with two small white snakes. Though they were skinny, she was still unable to tear them off.

He ripped open her robe, and saw the pre-made marks. Mikochi prayed that he would think it was some random horny guard, or self harm.

He seemed to do a small hiss. But he then went back to what he was doing. He made his own marks on her. When he seemed like he was pleased, he then turned her over, so her face was on the pillow. She felt him invade her. She was crying, but her head was on the pillow so you couldn't tell. Luckily, Hikaru's scent covered the pillow, she breathed it in to calm her until he was done.

When he finally pulled out, she just grabbed the pillow and covered her face with it, the snakes slithered off towards Orochimaru. She heard the door close and sighed in relief before she started sobbing.

* * *

When Hikaru silently entered the room that night, he saw Mikochi sobbing. He ran to her side. He didn't need to ask what was wrong. Her robe was ripped and she had new "marks".

He got on the bed, and hugged her. "Want to talk about it?"

She did a quick, subtle, shake of her head.

He then found a way that he could probably cheer her up. He sucked on her neck. She turned around in confusion, letting go of the pillow.

He crouched over her. Then started sucking on the newer marks on her body. She still looked confused.

"His marks don't belong on your beautiful body. I'm covering them with my own." He said, his voice was low and sexy.

She did a small nod.

He went back to work on her frail body. Soon she was releasing low moans. Hikaru couldn't resist any more. He placed his length in front of her hole. "Is it ok?" he asked.

"Yes." She moaned.

Soon they were both at their peak. As they came, Hikaru said. "Mikochi, I love you."

"I love you, too."

They panted in each other's embrace. Her face was in his chest.

"Its weird how different they can be. One can be filled with love, and another can be... I don't know how to explain." She said finally.

"Its alright, I get it. So you don't have to."

Hikaru's chest started to get wet with small tears.

* * *

In the morning, Mikochi felt nothingness next to her. She sighed, and curled herself in a tight ball, trying to forget what was going to happen to her that night.

* * *

Naruto went to bed, which he did rarely. He did want to sleep, he really did, but the Kyuubi awaited his dreams.

He did not to talk to her. He couldn't help that think that, Mikochi could've been saved.

"Y_ou know that couldn't have happened._" He heard the deep voice growl.

Before he knew it, he was in front of the open gates of his fox spirit, the Kyuubi.

Naruto felt like letting out all his anger and frustration.

"What do you mean? You always saved me when I was about to die, what about her?"

"Naruto, I am not her bijuu, I am yours."

"What about Inugami?"

"Her chakra isn't completely controlled yet. If some was given to Mikochi, she could've died."

"She is dead now!" Naruto yelled, now crying. Then he felt another presence, coming towards them. Though the build of the figure was similar to Kyuubi's, the fur to it was jet black, except for the white paws of this animal, which were actually doglike, not like Kurama's.

As Naruto looked up, he saw the full body of it. Its huge, majestic wings were stretched out, leaving a few charcoal feathers that were bigger than Naruto. The white-tipped ears were facing forward, but relaxed. Its thick, dark eyelashes were complementing the sparkling ember eyes. Soon, the animal reached them, it gracefully sat down, and draped its puffy, white-tipped tail over its paws.

"Hello, Naruto." The fox-like animal murmured.

"Wow.. you've gotten huge, Inugami." Naruto gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Naruto. I'm sorry that we have to see each other again after such horrible... circumstances."

"Yeah, no kidding." Naruto mumbled.

"I have come to tell you about Mikochi."

"What's there to tell?" Naruto growled.

Inugami sighed, slightly amused that he still wasn't getting it. "Naruto, what would happen if you died?"

"Um.. I don't know. Reincarnation or Heaven or something. Haven't put much thought into it."

"Hmm, thats not what I meant. What would happen to Kurama if you died?"

"She'd die."

"Yes, if the holder of the seal dies, then the thing that is being sealed dies also."

"Yeah, I don't see your point."

"Jeez, you really are a dobe."

"WHAT?!"

"Ok, I'll make this simpler. Who am I sealed inside?"

"You were sealed in Mikochi."

"And If I'm still alive then..."

Realization popped in Naruto's eyes. "You don't mean..?" He choked out, holding back tears.

"Yes, thats what I mean. Uchiha Mikochi is not dead."

Naruto started crying, a true smile spread across his face. "Wait, why didn't you guys tell me earlier?!"

"I WOULD'VE IF YOU HADN'T IGNORED ALL OF MY SUMMONS, BAKA!" The Kyuubi yelled.

"But, Naruto..." Inugami seemed hesitant to continue.

Naruto looked up at her.

"She is suffering. Though she tries to hide it, she has been hurt badly. I will try to ease some of the pain, but it will only last for so long, so please, rescue her quickly. All I know is that she is in the 6th hideout of Orochimaru, to the North. Sasuke should know where that is."

Naruto looked up at Inugami, confused.

"See you later, I hope we meet on better terms next time." Inugami said, as Naruto's sight got blurry and he faded out of the vision.

* * *

Naruto woke up to Sasuke shaking him roughly.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry that I was so harsh, but you just started crying in your sleep, and you had that stupid grin on your face so I got really confused, but u didn't wake up, so-." Sasuke was cut off by a kiss.

"Naruto...? Um, what the hell kind of dream were you having?"

"She's alive Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"What? How do you know?"

"I was talking to the Kyuubi, then I saw Inugami-."

"Inugami wouldn't be there if Mikochi was dead, so she must me alive!" Sasuke yelled, as he realized.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto grumbled, annoyed that Sasuke figured it out so quickly. "But wait, thats not all."

Sasuke waited for him to continue.

"Inugami said that she is suffering. That she has been hurt badly, but I doubt she means physical pain, well not completely."

Sasuke looked down. "Imagine what she is going through, with that sick bastard. We must rescue her immediately."

"Inugami says that she is at Orochimaru's 6th hideout to the North."

Sasuke gasped. "Thats the farthest one!"

"How long would it take?" A new voice was heard, the determined voice of Minago.

"If we didn't stop at all, and ran the entire time, It'd still take a week!"

"Why don't we do that?" Minago asked.

"Thats impossible. You cant just _run_ for a week without rest. Also we do need to sleep. We are no use if we have no chakra when rescueing her, I doubt Orochimaru would give her up without a fight. Also the original plan was to go to every hideout and see where Orochimaru was, and our first stop is the farthest from our new destination." Sasuke explained.

"So how long realistically?"

"Probably about one and a half, two maybe."

The sun slowly ascended over the tree-tops.

"Well, I'm awake, ready to start?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes." Sasuke and Minago replied in unison.

"Ok, Lets go!"

* * *

A/N: I cannot _believe_ I wrote such a smutty chapter! (ok, I know it wasn't that bad, but still.) This doesn't count as a lemon though, I'm trying to keep this story clean, and not ruin it with lemons(especially for my first story). Also, i cannot believe it was Het. Jeez. *Facepalm* I guess i wanted to show Mikochi's emotions, so you can feel what she felt. (ok, not like that.)

To tell the truth, when I began this, I had no idea it was going to go this way! Damn, plans change!

Im sorry if you want some citrus. But I am going to have plenty in my next story! Coming out when this is finished (posted with the last chapter) check it out! Don't worry you wont have to wait long, the end is near *sniffle*

Please review!

Favorite/Follow if you haven't already!

Luvs ya!~


	24. Chapter 23: Hell

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you aren't up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru, NejiGaa

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason.

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Don't like, Dont read! *RAPEEEE!(not as bad as last chapter, though)****

_C.23: Hell_

* * *

Mikochi wakes up in pain, her thighs and arms felt bruised.

Hikaru mentioned that he wouldn't be able to visit her today. She sighed.

_'It hurts.'_ She thought. _'I didn't know that it'd be this bad. Feeling like property, being used like a rag.'_ She started crying again. _'Maybe it would be best if...'_ She imagined her limp, lifeless body on the ground.

'No! You can't give up! Since when are you suicidal? Snap out if it Mikochi!' She heard a voice in her head.

"Now your schizophrenic? Well, I guess you make plenty of new "friends" when under stress." Mikochi mumbled.

_'I'm no figment of your imagination, Mi-Mi.'_ She heard the voice again.

"How do you know my name?" She growled, "Oh, wait, your in me."

Then she slowly closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in a room, it was a dark yellow color.

In front of her, she saw a huge black fox. It's eyes seemed to match the room. And Orochimaru's eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Mikochi asked.

"You don't remember me?" The fox whined, jokingly.

"Hmm.." Mikochi's eyes narrowed as she tried to remember. "Inugami!" She squealed.

"Yes, child."

"Child? Pfft. Your as old as I am." Mikochi laughed.

The fox rolled her eyes. "Maturity obviously doesn't play a part in age."

"Shut up!" Mikochi mumbled. "Umm, if you dont mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to take some of the burden off you."

"What do you mean?" Mikochi asked.

"I know about the visits you have, by Orochimaru." The tone suddenly turned serious.

Pain and sadness crossed Mikochi's face. "Yeah." She choked.

"I can take control of you temporarily. And you will lose conscious during some of those 'events'. But I have only so much chakra control, so I cannot do it all the time."

Mikochi looked at the fox, wide-eyed. "Y-You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, I mean, I guess you can call it a small payback for you keeping me in your body for so long."

"What's the catch?" Mikochi asked, cautiously.

"Nothing, I mean, if you were to kill yourself, I'd die too. And I want to stay alive. So.."

Mikochi hugged one of the huge paws of the fox. "Thank you."

"..No problem." The fox blushed. "Remember, I can only do it a few times."

"I don't care, even if you did it only once... just.. thank you, Inugami."

"You're welcome." The fox chuckled. Then her ears twitched, she must've heard something. "Goodbye, Mikochi."

Then Mikochi felt groggy, and before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

Mikochi felt someone shake her, she slowly opened her eyes, and saw Hikaru there.

"Mikochi, I'm so sorry! They have been heavily watching me for a couple of days, and I couldn't go! Forgive me!"

"Don't worry about it!" She smiled, a fake smile, something she learned from her Uncle Sai.

He looked at her with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She kept up her smile, though it was faltering a bit.

"Mikochi, you don't have to hide your feelings from me. If you smile, I want it to be real and not fake." Hikaru opened his arms. "Come here."

Mikochi jumped into his embrace automatically. In the reassuring warmth of her lover, she was able to cry.

Mikochi's torn robe showed much of her skin, and Hikaru noticed large purple-blue marks. They could be easily identified as bruises.

"Mi-Mi, what happened?" He asked, afraid to know the answer.

She let out a muffled whisper since she was still in Hikaru's embrace. Hikaru gently pulled her off, so he could hear what she said. "I'm sorry, please repeat that. I couldn't hear you."

"They don't like it when I refuse." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"_They_?" He hissed.

"The.. Other guards."

"_What_? They hurt you too?" He growled.

She did a small nod.

Mikochi felt his chakra spike.

"Stop it! They will feel your presence!" Mikochi pleaded.

Hikaru lowered his chakra. "Fine." He growled. "But it's bad enough to not be able to protect you against Orochimaru!"

"I know, I know." She calmed him.

"When did this start?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Right when they started watching me so heavily.."

"Good."

Hikaru gave her a confused expression

"I thought you might've forgotten about me." she explained shyly.

He pulled her close, once again. "Who could forget about you?" He laughed.

"Whatever, baka." She did a small chuckle.

* * *

Anticipation bit at the three figures, running towards their current goal. They came to a sudden stop.

"Finally, we're here." Sasuke announces.

They all have a look of fierce determination.

"Time to kick some ass." Naruto yells.

"And to get Mi-Mi back." Minago adds.

They all power up. Naruto goes into his Tailed Beast Mode and Sasuke releases his Susanoo,

Minago's body is coated with a thick, bubbling golden chakra, with 3 chakra "tails". He lets out a small gasp at the surge of strong energy.

_'Call it rent.'_ He hears a low, booming voice in his head.

Naruto and Sasuke look at him with pride, then they brace themselves as several guards come out the main door after feeling the burst of chakra.

"Lets go!" Minago screeches, as they charge.

* * *

A/N: They finally arrive! Woot Woot!

Please Review/Favorite/Follow~

I love my readers! ;)


	25. Chapter 24: Battling with Foreign an

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

**Mikochi: OMIGOSH! I AM SO SOOORRRRYYYY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED... YOU SEE... I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND-**

**Naruto:Shut up, you just forgot. You had the chapter pre-written and everything. **

**Mikochi: -_-... heh heh... well at FIRST I was busy with school... but then... yeah i kinda forgot and i kinda never got around to it! BUT IVE BEEN WATCHING ANIME/READING MANGA! OH! Especially this one called Shingeki no Kyojin(Attack on Titan).. its extremely good! I recommend!**

**Sasuke: What, are you gonna start writing Yaoi about that series also?**

**Mikochi: I doubt it, you guys take up all my writing time. *sigh*... anywayysss! TO THE STORY!**

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what i am writing about. I have warnings for a reason. Btw: I am not sure how to delete flames, or if you even can... so if you know please tell me!

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Dont like, Dont read!**

_C.24: Battling with Forgotten and Foreign Emotions_

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

* * *

Anticipation bit at the three figures, running towards their current goal. They came to a sudden stop.

"Finally, we're here." Sasuke announces.

They all have a look of fierce determination.

"Time to kick some ass." Naruto yells.

"And to get Mi-Mi back." Minago adds.

They all power up. Naruto goes into his Tailed Beast Mode and Sasuke releases his Susanoo,

Minago's body is coated with a thick, bubbling golden chakra, with 3 chakra "tails". He lets out a small gasp at the surge of strong energy.

_'Call it rent.'_ He hears a low, booming voice in his head.

Naruto and Sasuke look at him with pride, then they brace themselves as several guards come out the main door after feeling the burst of chakra.

"Lets go!" Minago screeches, as they charge.

* * *

Sasuke notices that the seven people blocking them have curse marks, and are in Level 2. They could easily kill them all, but that would take too long. For for now, I'd be smarter to stun them, no matter how much he wanted to hear them scream in agony. He had the perfect jutsu.

"Naruto, Minago, get back!" He yells. They give him questioning glances but they obey.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!" He yells, releasing a stream of electrical energy in the direction of their attackers. They fall on the ground, unconscious.

They rush inside, the candlelit hallways were obviously freaking Naruto and Minago out, but Sasuke shrugged it off, he was used to it.

The forgotten emotion that he promised to keep at bay was coming out again. The blood-stained feeling of revenge. Making Sasuke want to kill the snake, hear his screams and pleading, making him want to kill every single guard here, making him want to kill anyone who would consider befriending the serpent.

Sasuke shook his head, Naruto would kill him if he knew what he was thinking, he knew he was probably thinking similar thoughts, but to a lower extent. He promised his blond that he would leave the path of revenge, and never look back. But he could feel it, the demons of his previous path coaxing him back. He bit his lip, hoping his forgotten emotions wouldn't surface.

* * *

Mikochi felt the familiar chakra. She looked, wide-eyed, at Hikaru.

"Its them!" She yelped.

"... I think your right." Hikaru said. Getting up off the bed to see what was going on.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why are they here?"

"They can rescue you out of here, Mi-Mi!" Hikaru exclaimed, confused at his lover's fear.

"NO! He can kill them. He _will_ kill them!" she screeched.

Hikaru gave her a reassuring hug. "Your parents are very strong, they defeated Orochimaru before, why can't they do it now?"

"Because they didn't! Don't you see? He is stronger than they think! He was weakened when they fought!"

"Calm down. They will protect you.. and so will I. Fuck this mission, I should've gotten you out of here from day one."

Mikochi cried softly. "No.."

"I will get them." He says, getting up.

When he opens the door, Mikochi pleads, "Don't die. Whatever you do, don't die."

Hikaru doesn't reply. The door closes.

_'Whatever happens to me.. I will get you out of this hellhole.'_ Hikaru thinks, as he runs toward the huge amount of chakra.

_'I've never felt this way before.. about someone...'_ He thinks, with a slight smirk.

* * *

Naruto ran, wondering if he should go faster, but he wanted to reserve chakra. He decided to go with the latter, and started to observe his surroundings. Another defense group came.

"Kage Bunshin no Justu!" He yelled, as twenty clones attacked, letting them pass easily.

"Good job." Sasuke complemented.

"No problem." Naruto grinned. But he couldn't help but notice Sasuke's aura slightly changing. Becoming darker and darker. He felt a certain anxiety come back. He wouldn't know what to do if Sasuke left him for revenge again. He would do everything in his power to stay away from his previous path of loneliness and hatred.

_'Kurama, where is she?'_ Naruto thought, asking his bijuu.

_'Sasuke should know, tell him she is being held in the West Wing, Room 5.' _Kurama replied.

"Sasuke, Kyuubi tells me that she is in the West Wing Room 5."

Sasuke lets out a snarl.

"Whats wrong, do you not know where it is?" Naruto asked, worried.

"No, its not that. Its just.. the West Wing of this hideout is where Orochimaru stays, and only his favorite or most trusted people go here. For example, I was usually in a place like that. But Mi-Mi wouldn't willingly train, besides that would be like making the same mistake, she would turn against him, like I did. And I can only think of one other use he'd have for her. And I really hope that it's not what I think it is."

Naruto and Minago stayed quiet, pondering his words.

Sasuke made a quick turn right. The others stumbled trying to follow. He mumbled an apology.

"Hey do you feel that?" Naruto asks.

"What?" Sasuke and Minago ask in unison.

"That chakra coming towards us!"

"Hm. Weird. A single guard? He doesn't seem strong enough to come alone." Sasuke says.

"I mean the chakra! Doesn't it feel a bit familiar?"

"It does! I'd remember it, if it were an enemy!"

"I remember this chakra also!" Minago yells, "Could it be...?"

They see a figure turn the corner. He was about twenty feet away, so they could only see his auburn hair.

"HIKARU?!" Naruto yells, recognizing the boy immediately.

Once they caught up to each other, Hikaru gives off a grin. "Finally I find you guys!"

* * *

Minago and the group come to a sudden stop.

"Hikaru?" He asks.

"Yup, thats me!"

Naruto ruffles his hair. "Man, have you grown!"

Hikaru lets out a childish pout. "Uncle Naruto... stahp!"

Naruto chuckles. Then his gaze turns serious. "Um, Hikaru, what are you doing here? You didn't join Orochimaru, did you?"

"No. My dad got word that Orochimaru was alive. He wanted to send someone that Orochimaru didn't know. Since the relationship between Neji and Gaara was secret, and I had no way of ever knowing him, I would be perfect. Though my dad had his doubts at first, he allowed me to preform the mission."

Minago couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the cool things Gaara let Hikaru do. Then he shook away the thought when he remembered what happened when he and Mikochi entered the Chuunin Exams.

"That's great! Also why are you _here_?"

Hikaru's bangs shadowed his face. "Over the past few weeks, I've grown very, umm.. fond, of Mikochi." He worded carefully, her fathers' were known to be overprotective, and would most likely kill him if they knew the _extent_ of their relationship. He could already feel their chakra starting to simmer.

"What do you mean by, _'fond'_?" Sasuke growled.

"Um, hehe! That really isn't of importance right now Mr. Uchiha."

"THE HELL IT ISN'T!" Sasuke and Naruto yell in unison.

"LISTEN!" Hikaru yells. "The reason I came is because I need your help! I _need_ to get Mi-Mi out of here! Do you know what she has to go through?!"

"We.. don't. And I really hope it's not what I think it is." Sasuke's voice was low.

"I'll tell you." he whispered. "Orochimaru plans to gouge out her eyes."

The Uchihas' stiffened.

"But thats not all." His voice started cracking. "Orochimaru plans for her to.. bear his children."

"What?!" Naruto yells.

"That can't be!" Minago snarled.

"In short, I can say he already 'started' the offspring plan." He shuddered. "When I found out it was starting, I tried to convince her to escape, but she just said that he would probably search for her, and kill her loved ones on the way. Also that this is probably an old personal vendetta that probably doesn't concern her completely."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Damn!" He yelled, as he punched the wall, making a huge crater in it.

Hikaru continued. "Until now, I didn't realize how much she was suffering. Even now, when I told her that she is escaping today, she asked me not to. She truly is selfless. But I decided that I would protect the person I love." Hikaru realized that they were holding back from mentioning the "person I love thing". He did a nervous laugh.

"I accept you, Hikaru. Now lets go rescue Mikochi!" Minago announced. Sasuke and Naruto did a small nod.

_'I've never really accepted anyone for Mikochi before. But for some reason, they seem perfect for eachother. Mi-Mi.. I guess it's time to let you spread your wings.'_

* * *

Mikochi sat in the fetal position in her bed._ 'No! Please, don't let them die because of me!' _

She sat upright._ 'I need to get out of here.' _

She turned the doorknob._ 'Locked.'_ She thought.

She tried to turn it with all of her strength. No effect.

_'It must be some weird type of chakra lock!'_ She thought. _'Maybe if I don't use chakra to turn it, then I can get it open!'_

She tried. It didn't work.

She tried again.

Again.

_Again_.

No success.

Then, finally when she tried one last time, it turned open. _'HELL YEAH!'_ She thought.

But to her horror, she realized the door was opened from the outside, as one of Orochimaru's guards walked in.

He seemed to access the situation. "Tsk. Tsk. Trying to escape?"

She backed up, and cowered. This guy was at least a foot taller than her, and was very thick.

"No." She whispered.

"Really now? Sure didn't look like it to me." He stepped closer and closer to her. "You aren't telling me that my eyes are _mistaken_, are you?"

"I'm the one with the Sharingan." She mumbled under her breath, but he heard her.

"What did you say, bitch?!" he slapped her, then grabbed her arm in one fluid movement. "Now I won't tell Orochimaru as long as you act like a good girl." He purred.

"No.." she whispered. He gripped her hand harder. "Besides, this place is getting attacked. Aren't you supposed to be fighting?"

"Shut up. I'll do whatever the hell I want."

He then pushed her to the ground, so he was hovering on top of her.

"No!" She screamed. "I said no!"

"Shut up, girl!"

She kicked him where it "hurt". He had forgotten to close the door, she made a run for it, when a clone of him appeared, and closed it. The clone put her in a headlock.

Once the original clone stopped clutching his "package" he got up with a cruel fire in his eyes. He held up a pair of handcuffs, and snapped them on her.

Mikochi felt her chakra draining.

"Do you feel that? These are 'special' handcuffs. They drain your chakra, the more you struggle, the more it takes. So again, be a good girl, and give me what I want."

The clone threw her on the floor, and then disappeared.

"Get off me!" She screeched, but her defense was becoming weaker and weaker.

"Shut up, girl!"

"HELP!" She screamed. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the inevitable.

"Who the hell is gonna help you?" The guard laughed.

Suddenly she felt all the weight that was on her suddenly go away. Then she heard a loud crash.

"We will." She heard a familiar voice.

_'Minago!'_ she thought. She opened her eyes quickly. There she saw her family. Her father Sasuke, he was stretching his arm, so he must've thrown the guard off her. There was a cold fire in his eyes as he glared at the guard. The same look was in the rest of the group. Her dad, Naruto was glowing orange. Minago stood there, covered in a bubbling chakra. Hikaru stood there, sand started hovering around him.

"How dare you, you worthless piece of shit!" Sasuke yelled, as he gave the guy a kick to the gut, she could tell there was way more power in it than it seemed. Then he stood over the guard. "You are so lucky that I don't have the time to give you a long death." He growled, as he charged a Chidori.

The guard, sensing his end was near, ended his life with harsh words. "Ha! Like I was the only one who defiled your precious daught-." He did not have time to finish. The Chidori went right through his skull. No one objected.

They all looked at Mikochi, who was curled in the fetal position, leaning on the foot of her bed.

Naruto and Sasuke engulfed her in a hug, kissing her forehead and cheeks.

"Thank God that you're okay!"

"We missed you so much!"

Minago and Hikaru stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Guys, we should be escaping now, we'll have time for reunions later." Hikaru said, knowing that guards will be there at any minute.

They did a small nod of agreement, then helped Mikochi to her feet.

"Um, I can't really go anywhere with these on." She did a small laugh, indicating the handcuffs.

"Release!" Naruto did a small jutsu towards them, and they fell off.

"Thanks daddy!" She said, happily.

Guilt swept through the family again, reminding them of what Mikochi had to go through.

"Lets go." Sasuke said.

* * *

A/N: WHEW! Another chapter down! I really don't know why my mind is being all super sick and perverted. :/ well, expect this kinda stuff for future stories.

*Maybe it's because of all the "Law and Order: SVU" and "Dateline: To Catch a Predator"*

Please Review/Favorite/Follow!

I LOVE MY AMAZING READERS! *.*

**AGAIN! SORRY FOR THE LATE POST!**


	26. Chapter 25: Secret Plans

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

Pairings: **SasuNaru(of course!), **KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what I am writing about. I have warnings for a reason. Constructive criticism is different, correct me to your hearts content.

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM! Along with all the other Non-Canon characters.

Thank you for the review s_asunarufan 123_!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! **Dont like, Dont read!**

_'italics' :_ thoughts

_italics: _flashbacks or exclaiming a word(forgot what it was called)

_C.25: Secret Plans_

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

* * *

"There is one way out from here." Sasuke says.

".. the way we came in..?" Naruto says confused.

"No, they will probably be expecting that. We go up."

"Like, break a hole in the ceiling?"

"Yes, most of the ceiling is resistant to breaking, and is reinforced with chakra. But there is one spot that he keeps "unlocked" and he can escape through there if needed. The only people who knew about it were him, Kabuto, and I."

"How do you know its still in the same spot?"

"It is right under a clearing, it needs to be or else the hallways would be flooded with rubble. He wouldn't waste a perfectly good hideout. If he were to make another one, then that would require a lot of construction, which would bring attention to the hideout. The only problem with this is that he will probably be expecting us there. Then we will fight if we need to." Sasuke was mad at himself for knowing so much about the asshole.

"No! You can't fight!" Mikochi butted in.

They all did a surprised gasp. "Why not..?" Naruto finally said.

"You'll lose." She whispered. "Apparently, in the last fight, he wasn't trying. He meant to lose."

Sasuke sighed. "Well, if we need to escape, we will."

Lies.

* * *

They came to the clearing Sasuke described. And also, as predicted, Orochimaru was waiting there with a bored look in his face. Sasuke gave a quick glance to Naruto, and he gave Sasuke a small nod.

_(Flashback)_

_"Sasuke, I really don't know if we can kill him." Naruto sighs. _

_"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right." Sasuke says bitterly. _

_"Well, if we could distract him temporarily, then the kids will be able to escape." Naruto concludes. "But, it would probably cost our lives."_

_Sasuke gave a slow nod of agreement._

_They both look at a sleeping Minago, his back was to them. A light snore is coming from him._

_They hug each other and fall asleep in each other's arms._

_(End Flashback)_

"Well, finally you get here. I was getting bored," Orochimaru sighed. His eyes flicked to Mikochi with a bored expression, "And what are you doing here, my pet?"

Everyone except Mikochi snarled. She was slightly shaking. Everyone made a small defensive line in front of her.

"How cute."

Everyone reinforced their chakra. Hikaru's sand started swirling around him in a deadly manner, Minago's chakra coat became thicker, Naruto's glow intensified, and Sasuke's Susanoo burst into ebony flames, his eyes gleamed with his now-shown EMS.

Seeing the EMS, Orochimaru's gave Sasuke a look of awe and need. "..My Sharingan.." He heard him whisper.

"Fuck you." Sasuke snarled. Then his voice grew softer. "I know it's me you want. We can trade, my body for hers. I have the EMS. She doesn't."

Naruto did a small gasp. _'This wasn't a part of the plan!'_ He thought.

"I can develop it further once I get it, Sasuke-kun. Besides, you can call it 'payback' for killing me twice. What better punishment is there, than seeing the people you love suffer? Besides, she has other 'uses' for me Sasuke."

"Defensive Formation 2!" Naruto yells, and all but Hikaru and Mikochi jump into position. Sasuke and Minago disappear into the shadows, their chakra invisible. Naruto stood there in front of the serpent, glowing.

"Um, what's that?" Hikaru asks.

"Aside from Sasuke, you have one of the best defensive jutsu." Naruto says, "So just protect Mikochi for now, Ok?" Naruto gave him a short look, showing that he wasn't trying to offend him.

"Got it." He walked closer to Mikochi, and his sand revolved, faster and faster, until it they were in a swirling dome. There was a gap at his eye height, meant for Hikaru to see out of.

Once that Mikochi was safe, Naruto looked back at his enemy. He held up his right index finger. "Mini Rasenshuriken." His voice was a cold whisper. The small attack launched toward Orochimaru. At the last second, a large thick-scaled snake wrapped around him. It blew a chunk out of the snake, then it lay in a loose, limp coil around Orochimaru. Orochimaru couldn't hide the look of shock on his face, nothing penetrated the snake even through the strongest Ninjustu.

_"Defensive Formation 2: While Minago and I temporarily hide in the shadows, you need to attack Orochimaru with your Sage Mode Mini Rasenshuriken, since it is a smaller attack, it is faster and more mobile, so it'll be harder to dodge. Remember, the purpose is not to attack Orochimaru, but to kill the snake that covers him, he is cocky, but he knows our strength so he will use his strongest defensive snake. Any other snake wont be able to stand against any of our other strong attacks." Sasuke explains to Minago and Naruto._

Suddenly the shadows seem to move as two figures jump from them, activating their chakra forms in midair. "Chidori Katana!" Sasuke says, missing Orochimaru just barely. But it made a hole in the ceiling.

"Damn!" Sasuke says, pretending he sincerely missed.

_"Then I will shoot my Chidori Katana at the ceiling, so it will be loosened. We will then attack after that."_

"Rasengan!" Minago screeches. Orochimaru turned around at the last second. Grabbing on to Minago's hand, he disabled the attack. The boiling chakra seemed to singe the man's hand, but he payed no notice. His hand squeezed more and more. Minago's face now bore a painful expression. Minago tried to use his free hand to punch the man in the face, but small snakes came out of Orochimaru's fingers, and wrapped around his hand.

Another fist collided with Orochimaru's face, with such a force to make him release Minago. Sasuke's eyes were spinning with rage, as he shoved Minago behind him, making him feel like a small child.

"Naruto, check Minago." Sasuke said.

Minago was sweeped away from his father's back, and was now in his daddy's careful embrace. His hand was looked at, with fierce precision. A slightly green glow emitted from Naruto's hand. "Thank God that I listened to Sakura's emergency medical procedure." Naruto sighed. Then he bit his lip. "This is what I was afraid of. It looks like a bruise, but the internal damage is far worse, it's probably not permanent, but the chakra networks in your right hand are damaged, you won't be able to use fight in this battle."

Minago tightened his fists, then winced in pain.

"See, I told ya so." Naruto said, as he wrapped his hand in gauze. "Stay back and protect your sister with Hikaru."

"Why, so you guys can kill yourselves in an effort to protect us?" Minago growled.

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his blood chilling.

_Minago lay down, his back to his parents. He was just about to fall asleep, when he heard his parents whispering. He tuned his ears in to hear what they were saying._

_"Well, if we could distract him temporarily, then the kids will be able to escape." Naruto concludes. "But, it would probably cost our lives."_

_Minago could only widen his eyes, and hold back tears. He did small fake snores._

"I heard you guys talking, when you thought I was asleep." He continued. "Don't you guys think I've been through enough loss?" His words were low, but each one stung like being stabbed repeatedly with a ragged knife. "Why, why do you want to do that?"

Naruto did a small grin, then ruffled Minago's hair. "Your father and I, we don't _want_ to die, we want every minute we can with each other, with you guys. Your father and I, we love each other very much. You and your sister are embodiments of our love, you guys are _everything_ to us. Why do you think we are so damn overprotective? So if we need to die in order to protect you, then so be it. We are your parents, it's our natural instinct. It can't be helped." Naruto did a small chuckle. "Now go protect your sister."

Minago could only bow his head down and silently follow his dad's instructions.

* * *

Naruto ran to Sasuke's side. "How is it going?" Naruto asked.

"I wish I could say it was going well, but I can't. Oh, and I liked the speech you gave to Nago. I was never the 'emotional' parent, I couldn't display our reasoning as well as you did."

Naruto chuckled. "Thank you, Sasuke."

They faced their enemy, Orochimaru had a very irritated expression on his face, like the expression you get when a fly persistently buzzes around your face. His gaze swiftly glanced to the sand-orb and Minago, back to the parents, in such a quick motion Naruto and Sasuke thought they imagined it.

"I'm done playing games." He hissed, then he bent over and dry heaved until two long silver spears came out of his mouth. They looked like snakes, the blunt end was a well designed snake's head, and the sharp end was the snake's tail. A dark aura was swirling around them. "This should make things more interesting. Choose one." He said, to Sasuke, with a devious smirk. He looked at Naruto, who was standing alone and confused, and then at the swirling sand orb and Minago.

"Just so you know, nothing except the Susanoo can stop this attack. And you can't stretch it that far, can you, Sasuukeee-kun?

Sasuke couldn't help but feel defenseless.

_'Wait. I know what I can do.' _He turned off his Susanoo for speed.

Time seemed to go in slow motion. The kids were a sizable distance from Orochimaru, not nearly as close as Naruto was. The spears were thrown. Sasuke's eyes bled as his Amaterasu combusted the spear, making it evaporate into nothing. He was in front of Naruto in seconds, and he tried to activate his Susanoo.

Seconds pass.

Seconds two late.

Sasuke's blood soaks his clothes and pools on the floor. The spear goes straight through his chest. He drops to the floor.

* * *

_'No. No. _NO_! This can't be true! This can't be happening!'_ Mikochi thinks.

"Hikaru, let me out!"

"Mikochi, its dangerous."

"NOW!" She didn't even listen for his response, as she charged a Chidori and smashed through the wall.

She ran to her father's side. His head was already resting on Naruto's lap.

"Your going to be fine, don't worry." Naruto said softly, but his expression expressed immense worry. His hands roamed the place where he was wounded, emitting a green glow, but he was not nearly as skilled as any medical ninja.

Mikochi stood protectively in front of her parents. "Stay away!" She yelled at Orochimaru.

"Don't you realize?" Orochimaru snickered.

"Realize what?"

"That this is all your fault."

Her eyes widened, and she gasped. Then she realized he was correct, if she hadn't been so weak, he wouldn't have captured her. None of this would've happened.

"Don't listen to a word he says, Mi-Mi." Sasuke's rasping voice was heard. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Mikochi bowed her head. "Thank you, dad." Trying her hardest to make tears not fall. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Hikaru and Minago.

"Take them to safety, through the hole dad made, and take him to shelter."

"You cant fight him alone!"

"Shh. Just do what I say." The command in her voice was apparent.

".. Fine." They escaped in seconds.

"What makes you think that you can face me?" She heard a voice behind her. He was fast.

_'Hey, Inugami, I need your chakra.'_

_'Heh, to fight him, your gonna need a shit load.'_

_'So be it.'_

_'You could die.'_

_'I could live, they could live.'_

_'Ok, but with this amount, your body will change a bit. And I warn you, it will hurt.' _

_'Yeah, yeah.'_

_'Heh.'_

Mikochi's eyes turned bright yellow, she was covered in a thick coat of purple chakra, and then she felt something growing out of her. _Literally_ out of her. She felt her back, and felt two stumps, they were growing.

She screamed and closed her eyes as her skin broke, leaving splatters of blood on the floor.

When she opened her eyes, she looked at her shadow, she saw wings, at least twelve feet long each. She curved them so she could see them. They were completely black.

'I know this is the wrong time to be thinking this, but I bet I look pretty badass right now.'

Orochimaru had an unreadable look on his face, he didn't know why her chakra spiked so much, since her curse mark wasn't glowing.

"What? Scared, chibi hebi(1)?" Mikochi laughed.

Orochimaru just hissed, he would have to be more careful now. About twenty snakes sprang from his fingertips, Mikochi wrapped her wings around herself, and when the snakes wrapped around her, she opened her wings in a quick burst, tearing the snakes apart. She smirked and looked at her hand, opening and closing it.

"What power." She whispered, then looked at her opponent, any trace of cockiness was gone, and he gave her a hard glare.

* * *

Once they were a fair distance from the hole, they assessed the situation. Sasuke, now falling in and out of consciousness, was leaning on Naruto.

"We are going back now." Hikaru announced.

"What?! Hell no!" Naruto yelled, but trying his best not to disturb his dying lover. "There is no way I'm letting that happen! You guys stay with Sasuke, and I'll go."

"No. One, you're not mentally stable, and Two, there are three in this group who have any medical training. You, Dad, who obviously can't use it right now, and MiMi, who is fighting." Minago argued.

"It's not helping!" Naruto yelled, defeated.

"JUST STAY!" Minago yelled. "We will be back soon, don't worry."

Naruto just looked down to the ground. "P-Promise..?" He said, sounding like a small child.

The boys chuckled, "Promise." They ran off to the direction of the hideout.

Naruto gently put Sasuke down. He went into sage mode and put his hand over the wound. His hands glowed a deep green.

'GOD DAMN! WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!' Naruto yelled in his mind. 'There is only one reason you could think of.' Naruto thought fearfully.

"I think the spear was enchanted to make the healing process slow down." Sasuke choked, like he knew what Naruto was thinking.

"Y-yeah.. I think your right." Naruto whispered, his voice cracking.

Sasuke's heavy breathing became slower and slower. "Don't worry, I wont die." He did a small smile, but you could see the worry in his own face.

Naruto could only embrace his weakening lover.

* * *

Minago and Hikaru jumped through the hole, and landed on their feet perfectly.

They saw her, you could almost _see_ the strong chakra waves coming off her. They noticed her two new appendages. Then they saw Orochimaru, he was now on the floor gasping, with about twelve feathers stuck inside of him like darts.

"Mikochi!"

She turned to face them, surprise in her face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE?!" She yelled.

"No way! We could never leave you to fight alone!" Hikaru replied.

_'Damn, they are just gonna get in my way.'_ She thought.

Orochimaru saw them, and in an instant, hundreds of flaming senbon shot towards the boys.

"No!" Mikochi yelled, as she was behind them in an instant, and her long wings wrapped around the three, they were mostly deflected, while several were lodged in the thick feathers.

She opened her wings again, and fluffed them in a rapid motion, sending the remaining senbon in every direction.

She then stood in front of them, her wings still fluffed, making her look menacing, especially since the robe she was wearing was now torn, the arm pieces both ripped off, and the side of the robe slit, showing her pale leg.

"You try to hurt them again and you'll regret it." She said cooly.

Orochimaru just hissed, and a snake grew out of his hands, before it could detach itself, a ball of lighting tore into his stomach.

"I told you not to," She tore her hand out of his stomach. "Dumb-ass."

He glared at her, but he kept coughing up blood.

"Watch him, Nago and Hika. I'll be right back," She knew that he was too wounded to do much.

"Ok."

She sprung up into the air, her wings closed tightly, so she quickly propelled through the air like a bullet. Once she was out of the lair, she spread them out again so she smoothly glided in the air, as she looked around for the familiar figures. Once she spotted it, she leaned forward and gave her wings a large beat, and she flew towards her parents at full speed.

She landed lightly, and witnessed her Naruto softly sobbing.

"I don't think he's gonna..." Naruto couldn't continue. Once Sasuke noticed a new presence, he slowly turned his head.

"An angel..?" He asked, his voice raspy and cracked.

Mikochi started crying, "N-no. It's me dad."

"Oh."

Then she went closer to him, and sat down and gave him a hug. "It's gonna be all right." She slowly plucked one of her feathers out of her wings, it was the size of a banana. She didn't know why but she knew exactly what to do, like it was instinct, and this was nothing that Sakura could've taught her. "Dad, brace yourself, this will hurt. A lot."

Sasuke's glazed eyes skimmed over to her, but there was no comprehension in them.

She twirled the feather in her finger. Then, she grabbed the "fluffy" end of the feather, and plunged the pin side into the center of his dad's wound.

Sasuke's eyes filled with pain. Naruto looked at her with a shocked expression, but his gaze turned back to Sasuke when he saw the determined look on her face.

She let go of the feather, and left it in Sasuke's wound. She then did some hand signals, it seemed like her body was acting on its own. She mumbled a few words, then the feather started glowing, then it slowly melted, spreading into the wound. Now it seemed like Sasuke's wound was filled with the glowing liquid. Then the liquids glow got dimmer and dimmer, but before it went out completely, a big burst of light came from it, making the three wince from the bright light. When they finally could look again, they saw Sasuke's chest and it was completely normal. The only evidence that there _was_ a wound was Sasuke's torn and bloody shirt.

Sasuke's eyes darted open, he looked around, confused. When he saw Mikochi and Naruto, he said. "What the hell? I had the weirdest dream just now..."

They embraced him, with tears. "Thank God you're all right!"

"Ok, I've gotta go." She said, getting up.

"No, you're not fighting him alone."

"Stop it, you guys will just get in my way."

The parent's raised their eyebrows at Mikochi's remark.

"Well, I mean.. it's harder to fight when you have to protect people. You should know that dad."

The parent's sighed.

"Fine, we won't fight, we'll hide." Naruto said. "But if you need our help, we'll be there."

"Deal."

* * *

Mikochi went back into the hideout, only to see Orochimaru standing, and Hikaru and Minago tied up with snakes, there was a big heap of a slimy material she couldn't identify nearby.

"What happened?" She asked, carefully keeping her distance.

"Mi-Mi! Your not gonna believe this! He threw himself up!" Hikaru yelled.

_'Kuso! I forgot that he could do that!'_ She thought.

"Let them go." She growled.

"Make me."

Hikaru and Minago did a small gasp as the snakes tightened around them.

"I will tighten the snakes until they suffocate."

"What do you want?"

"For you to return to your bedroom, where you belong, my _pet_." He snickered.

She narrowed her eyes.

"No Mikochi!" Minago yelled.

"Don't do it!" Hikaru yelled at the same time.

He tightened the snakes more. They stifled a scream.

"... So you'll let them go..?" She asked.

"Sure. Why not."

"No M-!" Minago screamed, as the snakes tightened more, making him cough up blood.

"We all came here to rescue you, preparing ourselves to die! Leave _now_!" Hikaru yelled. A crack was heard.

Mikochi looked at Hikaru with fear, but the crack didn't come from him.

Sasuke kicked the villain in the spine. "She declines." He growled.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, confused. "How are you alive?!" He yelled, there was no trace of the wound, anywhere except for his bloodied clothes.

"Shut the hell up." He growled, as he pressed his foot down into the fallen man's spine. "Naruto release them."

Naruto appeared, he rolled his eyes at Sasuke's commanding voice, but he ran to the boy's sides and released the snakes. Before they could slither away in the shadows, Mikochi make the floor light up with her Chidori, killing them.

"Mikochi, get the boys out of here, and go to our makeshift camp, Minago will know were it is." Sasuke said.

"But-."

"No 'buts'."

"Fiiinnne~." She sighed.

The three jumped out of the hole.

* * *

"Mikochi, how did you get those wings?" Minago asked.

"Oh! Um.. I don't know.. I asked Inugami for power and... well these grew out of my back!" She replied. "You could probably get them too, just ask Daiki."

"Ok. I'll try my best!" Minago replied.

Sasuke looked at the snake man with his EMS. "How _dare_ you." He snarled. His rage radiated off him, even Naruto shivered a bit.

Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru by the neck and smashed him against the wall.

Orochimaru laughed. "What? Are you mad because I kidnapped your daughter?"

Sasuke kicked him in the gut. "Shut up!"

He continued. "Maybe because I abused her."

Now, Naruto was at Sasuke's side, and he Orochimaru punched in the face. "Are you stupid or something?!"

"Or maybe because I raped her." Orochimaru laughed like a maniac. "You should've see her scared little face."

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

There were now two holes in Orochimaru's chest. He was still alive, surprisingly. "You guys should be thanking me. I made Naruto-kun pregnant in the first place."

"Fuck you." Naruto hissed.

"I was just getting my property back."

"She is a human being. Not your property." Sasuke growled. "Your time is up."

"So you are really gonna kill me, my little fledgling?" Orochimaru coughed.

"I'm finishing what I started." He growled, as a hole was blown in Orochimaru's skull.

* * *

(1) Chibi Hebi: It translates to small snake, I think this is how you say it.

A/N: WOW! WHAT A LONG CHAPTER! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. :/

The end is really close now. I think this is either the second to last, or third to last chapter. But I will do a sequel, but it will be a _long_ while from now.

Thank you guys for sticking with me! I am planning several more stories from now. Check for them!

I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!

A/N: ***SPOILER FROM SERIES *** Is anyone "up to date" with Naruto? I really hope that Sasuke stays "good" and doesn't die! ***SPOILER OVER!***

Please review/favorite/follow.


	27. Chapter 26: The End of the Beginning

Authors Note: Hi! I am MikochiUchiha and this is the first story that I have ever written! This is a SasuNaru Yaoi. Please comment and review! No Flames Please! There might be spoilers if you arent up to date with the anime/manga Naruto! Thanks for Reading!

I am also posting pictures of the characters! Links are on my profile!

Pairings: SasuNaru(of course!), KibaHina, RockSaku, ShikaIno, KakaIru

Flamers Note: Hello, this is a message to all flamers. Don't like, Don't read. You do not need to tell me if you don't like what I am writing about. I have warnings for a reason. Constructive criticism is different, correct me to your hearts content.

A/N: I usually don't reply to flamers, but seriously, those who don't like Mpreg have a right to your own opinion, but when you see that my description says Mpreg, then you flame the first chapter, talking about how Mpreg is stupid, well, you clicked the story. So quietly move to another one -_-

Disclaimer: Naruto the show is not mine! It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, along with Naruto, Sasuke and the Naruto characters I will put in! But Mikochi and Minago are my own creations! DO NOT STEAL THEM! Along with all the other Non-Canon characters.

Thank you for reviewing!

Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg! Dont like, Dont read!

'italics' : thoughts

italics: flashbacks or exclaiming a word(forgot what it was called)

C.26: The End of the Beginning

THE STORY BEGINS!

* * *

Mikochi slurped ramen at the table while looking over a few scrolls. She had a serious look on her face.

Sasuke walked in, his hair messy than usual from his recent awakening. He was wearing black sweatpants and no shirt.

"Dad, put a shirt on." Mikochi said, her eyes not leaving the scrolls.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You are gonna get daddy all excited, and then at night I wont be able to sleep." She sighed. "Then I wont be able to focus on getting stronger."

Sasuke chucked a bit. Then he went into his room, he soon came out with a navy blue shirt. "Why are you studying so hard?" Mikochi was the type to learn through doing.

She sighed, then slowly rolled up the scroll. "Its no use." She whimpered. "I'm so bored!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You are just like Naruto. Besides, why are you training?"

"I'm training for the Chunin Exams."

Sasuke stiffened. "W-What?"

She gave him a determined look. "The Chunin Exams. I'm entering the next round."

Sasuke sighed. He knew that once she decided something, she'd stick with it. Just like his Dobe. "Are you sure?" Was all he could ask.

"Very. If anything, my experience should make me stronger. How am I gonna become Hokage as a Genin?"

"Your father did."

"Well yeah, but I'm not taking any chances!" Mikochi smiled. Then her face darkened, and she looked down. "Besides. I need to become stronger. When you guys rescued me, all of you almost died." Then she looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes. "And I will never let that happen again."

"It wasn't your f-."

"Don't say that. If I was stronger then I wouldn't have been taken."

"He was much too strong for you two to fight." Sasuke sighed.

"I guess. But it was fun to fight alongside you guys, and though we didn't all fight at the same time, I got to see my parents fighting when they are actually trying!"

"Heh, yeah. I guess."

Naruto walked into the living room, yawning, in his sleeping hat and white boxer briefs.

Mikochi sighed. "Daddy, please put some clothes on."

"Why?"

She explained. "Because then you are gonna get Dad all excited..."

* * *

Mikochi was taking a slow walk into the forest of Konoha. 'Memories...' She thought.

She passed familiar places.

The place where they found Inubi and Nekomata.

_"Well the fact that you guys can understand us means that you guys are the 'ones'." The cat said, yawning._

_"What? The ones?" Mikochi asked._

_"Well before we go into this long story, I think we should start by telling you that you are our fated masters." The kitten said, then he bowed. The puppy did the same._

_"What?" Minago said._

_"Ok, I know this is alot to deal with. But im sure you will get used to it."_

_"Ok, well my name is Minago Uchiha, this is my twin-"_

_The puppy cut him off. "Yeah, we already know her name. By the way, I am Inubi."_

_"And I am Nekomata." said the kitten._

The place where they first started training with their parents.

_Sasuke was smirking, and Naruto was grinning._

_"Begin!" Mikochi shouted._

_They ran towards each other, and Sasuke dodged as Naruto tried to punch his head. Naruto stumbled forward, where Sasuke was moments ago._

_"Kuso!" Naruto muttered, regaining his balance._

_Sasuke went in to attack, Naruto guarded his torso, as Sasuke tried to deliver a kick to his stomach. Sasuke's hands were left unguarded as he, quickly but gently, grabbed Naruto's head and delivered a kiss to his forehead. He released Naruto's head and smirked as he looked down in to Naruto's azure eyes. Naruto returned his gaze flustered, and he tackled Sasuke and gave him a passionate kiss._

_"Dont tease me!" Naruto said, looking into the onyx eyes of his lover._

_Sasuke smirked, "But thats what makes it exciting."_

_"Umm, so are you done fighting?" Minago asked._

_Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."_

_"Well, we cant exactly use all of those fighting techninques, dad." Mikochi said._

The place they sat before the Survival part of the Chunin Exams began.

_They arrived at Ichiraku's soon. The shopkeeper had grown older, but the delicious taste of his ramen stayed the same. He had already known what to give them. The shopkeeper smiled. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke, Mi-Mi, Nago. Haven't seen you guys around for a while!"_

_"Yeah, being Hokage keeps me busy." Naruto sighed, as they occupied the stools._

_"I wanna see Nawuto and Sawskay!" They heard a small voice._

_"Hey Saki!" Naruto said, as a small face peered over the edge of the counter on the opposite side. It was a girl, around 5 years old, and she had tan skin and straight brown hair. Sasuke did a small wave._

_"Yuki! Come say hi!" She yelled. An even smaller child, around 3, popped his head over the counter. He had long spiky black hair, and also had tan skin, he was very shy, unlike his loud sister. They were the kids of Ayame(the shop-keeper's daughter) and Kotetsu Hagane(yes, the other gate keeper). Love works in mysterious ways._

_"H-Hello." The boy stuttered._

_"Hi!"_

_"Hi Mi-Mi and Nago!" The girl chimed, finally noticing the twins._

_"Hey squirt!" Mikochi chimed, while Minago stuck to Sasuke's subtle hand wave._

_Ayame walked out from the Ramen Shop's back room. "There you two are! Come back inside, its time for bed!" She scolded. Saki groaned and Yuki followed. "Bye!" Saki yelled, Yuki jumped from his sisters sudden outburst._

_"Bye!"_

_There was a warm aura around the family. Though they didn't talk much(or at least Sasuke and Minago didn't) because they were eating, they enjoyed their moment together._

* * *

She smiled. She then turned around and walked home.

Naruto was cleaning his and Sasuke's room when he found a small picture. He was pregnant and Sasuke was kissing his belly. He remembered when he was pregnant.

_Naruto was about 39 weeks along. He was huge, and he (having alot of hormones) was very aware of it. Sasuke was the main person he complained to since, unfortunately, he was around him all the time. Of course, Sasuke was always happy to be around his lover, even if he got really irritated. Right now they were in the middle of one of thier arguments._

_"Just admit it Sasuke! Im a cow!" Naruto said, crying._

_"No you are not. You are just pregnant!" Sasuke said, sighing," Even if you were, then you are a cute one." That was not something you should say to a hormonal pregnant person._

_Naruto slapped him. "Ow." Sasuke complained._

_"So you admit im a cow?! If you hate me so much, then why are you here!"_

_"I never said that I hated you."_

_Naruto ignored his statement. "You're just going to leave me for some skinny ass whore!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew the best thing to do in this situation. He gave Naruto a big hug. "You are the most beautiful person in the world, Naruto, I can never love anyone as much as I love you."_

_Naruto pushed him off. "Is that what you tell you're tramps?!"_

_"Uhhh, Ok Naruto, do you want some Ramen?" Sasuke said, knowing one of Naruto's few weaknesses._

_Naruto's mood lightened in an instant. "Ok!"_

Naruto smiled.

* * *

Minato was walking through town, and he passed the forest, to see Mikochi walking out of it. He ran up to her.

"Mi-Mi!" He yelled. "What were you doing?"

"Taking a walk." She replied.

"What were you thinking?! Don't go into the forest alone! There are pedophiles in forests, looking for young people to corrupt.."

"_Trust_ me Nago, I know." She rolled her eyes.

He bit his lip, suddenly remembering her dark past. It was only about a week since they got back from the rescue mission.

She seemed to notice his discomfort. "W-Well, I mean I am always careful, so don't worry! I'll be fine!" She gave a nervous laugh. "Besides, you've always been overprotective."

Minago sighed. "Yeah, so what? You need me!" Minago smirked.

"Once I become Hokage, I will be protecting you!" She laughed.

"Yeah... right." Minago chuckled, ruffling her hair.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were in the middle of a make-out session in the Hokage office when they heard a knock on the door.

They grumbled, and fixed their clothes and naturally messy hair. "Come in!" Naruto yelled, sitting behind the thick wooden desk, while Sasuke settled in one of the side chairs.

A familiar red head walked in.

"H-Hikaru?!" Naruto said, suprised.

"Hey, Uncle Naru! Uncle Sasu!" He said cheerfully. He assessed the situation. Sasuke's hair was messier than usual, and so was Naruto's, their clothes were also a bit wrinkly. "...Was I interrupting?"

"To tell you the truth-." Sasuke started.

"No! Not at all!" Naruto cut him off. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "... Any ways... what did you need?"

"May I join the Leaf?"

Naruto stared, wide-eyed, at him. "W-What?! Why?"

He scratched his head nervously. "Well, I think you know already... I am madly in love with your daughter, the week I spent away from her, was one of the worst of my life."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at him. There was an awkward silence. Sasuke broke it. "So, you wanna date my princess, huh?" he growled.

After an hour long conversation, they agreed that Hikaru was now a Leaf ninja. He already cleared his leaving with his dad, Gaara. That was why he had to take the week long journey. They also got into how "close" he and Mikochi were, and he told the story of how they met and fell in love, and everything that happened up to the retrieval of Mikochi.

"Ok, we will allow you to be with our daughter, but if you hurt her in any way.." Naruto gave him a hard look. ".. There will be 'consequences'."

"I would never dream of doing such a thing, and thank you for letting me be a ninja of the Leaf." Hikaru bowed, and left.

"What are we gonna do, Sasu-chaaan? Our babies are growing up!" Naruto whined.

"I... don't know. Why can't they stay toddlers forever?"

Naruto looked at a picture on his desk. Mikochi and Minago were barely toddlers and they were eating baby food. Sasuke looked over at the picture also. They remembered when the twins had their first word.

_Sasuke was feeding Mikochi, and Naruto was feeding Minago. They were bieng fed canned baby food._

_"D-Daat-" Mikochi mumbled._

_Sasuke gasped. "I think she is saying her first word!"_

_Naruto rushed over._

_"Da-"_

_"I think she is saying "dad"!"_

_"Dat-te-ba-yo. Dattebayo!" She giggled._

_"Haha, Sasuke! This one takes after me!" Naruto gloated._

_"Do-Do" Minago started mumbling._

_"Wow! This one too!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you gonna say, Dad? Dada? Come on say Dada!"_

_"Dobe." Minago said, suprisingly smooth for a baby._

_"Hey, I guess this one takes after me." Sasuke smirked._

Sasuke looked at the ceiling as he reminisced.

"Well at least Minago is single for now." Sasuke sighed.

"Not for long. He takes after me ya kno-." Naruto was cut of as he was chopped in the head by his lover.

Naruto glared at him. "Ow! Teme!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Then Naruto smirked, as he tackled Sasuke.

"Ow! Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke growled. He looked up to see Naruto with a particularly pervy expression on his face.

"We didn't continue what we started." Naruto said, innocently.

"Yeah, talking to your daughters lover can kill the mood." Sasuke smirked. Then he grabbed Naruto and rolled over, pinning the blonde to the ground. "Though, the mood can be easily regained." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

A/N: Woooo! thats the end of Arashi! T~T

Ok.. I have to admit. The ending sucked... ass(but at least we got to reminisce a bit! Or at least I did!). Ah, well! This is my first story, and though I have *MANY* regrets, I have learned soo much! This will definitely help with my future stories! I love this story, a lot, even with all of its faults(and I hope that you guys do too!)

Well, *drumrole please*... It is confirmed... I will have a sequel, but i am thinking about many other stories, so please do not expect it to be up soon!

But here are some stories that I want you guys to look out for!

Konoha Gentlemen's Club

A World of Demons (AWOD)

Kill Me Slowly

**I think this is the order that I will release them.

Anyways!~ Follow(me as an author x3)/Favorite(me/the story!)

And please Review!

I REALLY LOVE YOU AMAZING FANS! But don't fret, because this is only the End of the Beginning!(corny right? xD)

Also I don't know if I should make it a "Double Yaoi" I cant decide on pairing Minago with a boy or girl. VOTE!

Ja ne~


End file.
